


Let the Thief Steal No Longer

by brohne



Series: The Corsair and the Corsetteer [1]
Category: Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, F/M, Gen, M/M, Physical Abuse, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:19:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 44,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1326394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brohne/pseuds/brohne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrett hasn't survived as long as he has by taking stupid risks. He knows he's good at what he does but there is always the lure of taking that one job that you know you shouldn't. This just might be that job...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rumors floated around the house like tendrils of incense. Whispers of a lithe leather clad man who’d faced the Thief-Taker General’s wrath and lived. Madam Xiao Xiao smiled to herself as she sauntered past the room. It still smelled of smoke the floor blackened by the fire. The scratch in the door where the thief had bared it with the General’s cane had yet to be treated. She was tempted to leave it. It kept the rumors going.

She headed upstairs to her private quarters. She’d taken to leaving the windows open now that the weather had finally cleared. In the back of her mind she also hoped a certain dark figure might grace the sill at some point. She’d gladly part with a few trinkets to catch a glimpse of the mysterious stranger.

Sinking down onto her favorite chair she looked out at the city. It was not a pretty view but she could see the old clock tower. Somehow it was working once again. Ghosts, the girls muttered, ghosts kept it working. It had quit working for nearly a year yet now was suddenly ticking away the hours. Did ghosts care about keeping time?

The curtain flapped lazily in the breeze and ruffled the papers on her desk. She looked down at them and bit back the sigh. Reading the one on top she picked it up and folding put it in the top drawer. The woman was asking a lot of her. It would be challenging and not without risk. But she was curious and it would be interesting to see how the events fell into place. Picking up the other piece of paper she read over the terms and conditions of the job. This should do nicely to get his attention.

“You know I don’t return to a place I’ve already been Basso.” Garret tapped the paper where it lay on the desk. “I don’t care how much it’s worth, that noble won’t leave it there forever. I’ll get it when he moves it.”

Basso rolled his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. “Garrett, I know this goes against your normal way of doing things, but this isn’t just a pretty trinket. My client needs you to get this back before her husband realizes it’s gone.”

“Then she shouldn’t have let her lover take it.”

“She knows that now, but if it’s discovered missing when her husband returns … well things could get ugly.”

Garrett set his jaw his gaze boring into Basso as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Basso finally held up his hands. “Alright, alright forget it. She’s only offering fifty thousand to get it back.”

Garrett blinked. Straightening he let his arms fall to his sides. “What?”

“Nope, forget it.” Basso turned waving a dismissive hand at him as he rifled through a stack of papers with the other. “I’ll find you another job. Ah here we go.”

He flipped the paper at Garrett who frowned before taking it. He scanned it. “Basso…is this a joke?”

“Hmm, nope. No joke.”

“I’m not doing this.”

“Do you want a job or not?”

“Basso, I’m not stealing a dog.”

“It’s a very expensive dog.”

“No.”

“You sure are picky today.” Basso sighed and flopped down on his chair. He waited a moment before glancing up at Garrett. Garrett caught his look and scowled. Basso shrugged and pointed at the door. “I don’t have anything else today. Go see if someone else has something.”

“I’ve already been.”

“What?! You came to me last? I’m hurt Garrett.”

“Not as hurt as you are going to be.”

“Oh please. I have too much built in padding for your blackjack to make an impression.”

“We can always test that theory.”

Basso chuckled. “Sure. Then see how many jobs you get. Seriously Garrett, I can’t believe you’d turn down fifty thousand. Well twenty five after my cut.”

“Fifteen is your cut.”

“Is this you agreeing?”

Garrett stared at him for a long moment before reaching down and picking up the paper. Basso laughed as the master thief looked it over again.

“I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist.”

[](http://s369.photobucket.com/user/brohne_photos/media/ffffffff.jpg.html) _art by notthenoviceyouarelookingfor on Tumblr_

 

Thirty-five-thousand gold. Anyway Garrett looked at it, it was a lot. Too much really. Was some fancy ceremonial sword really worth that much? It probably wasn’t but the woman’s marriage might be, it all depended on her husband. Garrett shook his head and set down the arrow he’d finished fletching. From what he’d seen relationships were like fire. No matter if they burned bright and fast or slow and steady all you were left with was cinders and ash. He had enough dirt in his life as it was. Picking up the finished set of arrows he carried them down to the trunk and stored them with the others.

Thinking of going back to the House of Blossoms raised a few memories he’d rather let rest. He hadn’t seen or heard anything of Erin in months. Maybe it was best that way. It was obvious from the way she’d left that she had no intention of returning. He rubbed his temple for a moment, phantom pain whispering along his skin. It was better this way. No attachments.

Shutting the trunk he checked his quiver. It was full of assorted arrows he thought he might need. He didn’t expect any trouble getting in; it had been simple last time. It was the getting out that had been tricky. He flexed his left hand and wondered what new scheme the Thief-Taker General had in mind to try and lure him out into the open or if he’d truly learned his lesson. The wanted posters boasted ever increasing reward amounts and it gave Garret a perverse since of pride to know the Watch was so desperate to capture him they’d bankrupt themselves. It probably would not do to antagonize the General but he wasn’t going to stop doing what he did best.

Readjusting a few straps he headed back up the stairs. One foot on the window sill he looked out over the city. The sun was setting in a clear sky, throwing the buildings into sharp relief and deep shadow. Perfect.

The air was cool, and the briny scent of the sea carried on the draft. The breeze rose and fell as he maneuvered along the rooftops. Snatches of conversation floated by like butterflies, some tempting to chase with their information. He didn’t have time tonight, but made a note of which houses to keep an eye on in the future.

The only good thing about going back to the house of ill repute was that he knew he wasn’t going to have to spend hours combing the ancient library this time. According to Basso, Madam Xiao Xiao had been entrusted with the sword and was ignorant of its significance. Garret wasn’t sure how the client found out that her lover had left it with the Madam but figured it didn’t bode well for their relationship.

The brothel was busier than he remembered even this early in the evening. Finding a good vantage spot higher up he watched the comings and goings. The temptation to sneak down and divest a few of them of their valuables was easily mitigated by thinking of the reward for the sword. He could pickpocket every single person he saw and still wouldn’t come within a fraction of the amount she was offering. He brushed aside the niggling sensation that it could all be a trap. Basso would have checked his sources thoroughly.

By midnight things were steady but not as busy as they had been. Climbing along the upper story he looked in through one of the windows. The same golden glow on crimson met him. The heavy aroma of incense seemed worse than last time. Thicker, more cloying. Slipping in, he darted behind a curtain. The heavy footfalls of a guard not far behind. He took a moment to orient himself. Once again he was going to have to get to the Madam’s private chambers. They weren’t far though.

The nice thing about the brothel was that nearly everyone was preoccupied in some fashion. The alcoves and couches might be full but he was fairly certain he could have just strolled through and no one would have noticed.

Madam Xiao Xiao’s chambers were deserted. It didn’t surprise him. Madam was typically prowling the premises keeping an eye on her girls. Here the incense was even heavier, a cloud of smoke hanging along the ceiling. Were they trying to mask something? This had a heavy floral smell to it and left an odd sweet taste in the back of his throat. Best to do this quickly and be gone.

“Stay too long and I’ll smell like a flower shop.”

He checked the obvious hiding places first but no sword. As he was sweeping the perimeter of the room he noticed something under the divan that faced away from the massive desk. Seriously? Kneeling down he carefully checked for any trip wires before pulling the long narrow box out from under the seat. It was heavier than it looked. Lifting the lid, one corner of his mouth twitched into a small smile. The sword and scabbard lay within. Ornately carved and encrusted with jewels it definitely looked valuable.

“Most of the swords in this place go naked. Nice to see one sheathed for once.”

Laying the box on the cushions he took the sword out. It was fairly long. Too long to hang comfortably at his side. That was fine. He hadn’t planned on that anyway. As he stood sword in hand he glanced down at the box. His eyes widened and he took a quick step back. No wonder the box had seemed too big. It had a false bottom to it. A small vial sat in the hollowed out section. The clear liquid in it was quickly turning cloudy as wisps of vapor crawled out the opening. There was no smell though he couldn’t be certain with the incense. Best to secure the sword and go. There was no telling what kind of trap it was. Carefully wrapping the sword in the dark cloth he’d brought he strapped it behind the quiver. Shrugging his shoulders to settle it he frowned at the sudden rush of dizziness. The incense must be getting to him.

It was time to go. He had what he came for. He turned to the door and went to a knee as another surge of dizziness assailed him. The room itself seemed to be spinning. He glanced back toward the box on the divan. His vision waivered as he tried to focus on it. This trap definitely hurt less than the darts. He blinked and realized he was lying face down on the floor the rug soft against his cheek. He could see his outstretched hand and tried to move his fingers.

Not even a twitch. He should have known it was a trap. He should have trusted his instincts and told Basso no. It was much too late now. Ah well, he’d been in tighter scrapes before. Hopefully whatever was in that vial didn’t last long. Panic didn’t start to set in until he realized his vision was going. His last conscious thought was of murdering Basso.

 

Heels clicked along the tile the sharp staccato at odds with the soft lute playing. Madam Xiao Xiao swept up the stairs to her chambers. She’d dallied longer than she’d intended and had meant to check on the sword nearly a quarter of an hour ago. She closed the wooden double doors behind her. Turning she gasped softly. The room was nearly pitch black when she clearly remembered lighting all the candles before she left. A surge of anticipation knotted her stomach and sent tingles racing over her skin.

He’d been here. Feeling in her pocket for a match box she struck a match and lit the nearest set of candles. Her breath caught in her throat as she turned to light the next set near the divan. There in the shadow, a darker pool of black. She smiled as the candlelight caught on the glass vial. It had worked! The apothecary had assured her it was silent and utterly effective and something the thief would never suspect since it had only been developed in the last few weeks

“You can’t smell it or taste it and he’ll just go to sleep within a few moments.” The man had told her.

Apparently it was coin well spent. Picking up a candelabra she walked over to him. He lay sprawled on her rug like a dark ink stain one slender hand outstretched toward the door. She cocked her head to the side and knelt down. She could see the pommel of the sword under the bow and quiver. Tugging it loose didn’t wake him and she laid it on the divan. Removing the bow she turned him over. He seemed smaller than she remembered. Then again she’d been focused on getting her charge out of the room before the two men started fighting. He didn’t have the General’s height or massive shoulders but the muscles under her hand were solid and she’d seen the way he could move. Lissome was the word that came to mind. Trailing her fingers up the leather clad chest she hesitated at the dark fabric that covered the lower half of his face. It was a cardinal rule among her girls that you never ever unmasked your client. But he wasn’t a client. Yet.

The mask hid angular but not unpleasant features and nicely full lips. The scar along the right side of his face didn’t harm his looks. It was an unlined face but not a youth. His nose was nearly perfectly straight, never been broken from the look of it. Not much on fighting then … at least not fist fighting, strange for someone no doubt raised on the streets. No he is too smart for that, she thought to herself. 

His eyes were ringed in kohl and Madam wondered what color they were. She’d find out soon enough. The apothecary had said a full dose would be enough to render the average man unconscious for nearly an hour. She wished she knew when he’d succumbed to better gauge what time she had left, but it didn’t matter.

“It’s nice to finally meet you Garrett. Master Thief. We are going to get to know each other quite well.”

 

He heard the music before he fully registered that he was awake, a soft lilting melody that did little to soothe the ache in the back of his skull. Opening his eyes he glanced around. He didn’t recognize the brightly lit room. It was bare, no tapestries or curtains, just stone walls and floor. He sat in the only chair. Directly across the room was a door and to the side of it a table laid with various vials, philters, instruments and several piles of books. Instead of candles a single light blazed overhead.

He glanced down and grimaced seeing the leather straps around each wrist. He jerked back against them but there was little give. Clenching his jaw he forced his breathing to slow. Looking around the room again he spotted the light switch near the door. He twisted around to catch a glimpse of what lay behind him.

“Hello Garrett.”

He remembered that voice.

“What do you want?”

There was soft chuckle and the clack of heels on stone as the Madam walked around from behind him. She trailed a hand across his shoulder and down his arm before kneeling in front of him. The scent of roses and something else he couldn’t quite place washed over him. She smiled and flicked a strand of hair out of her face.

“Oh so, so many things I want, but I think the better question is what do I need?” Garrett clenched his fingers and narrowed his eyes at her as she placed her hands on his knees and inched them up his thighs.

“Get to the point. I’m not paying for your services.”

Her hands stilled mid thigh and she chuckled, “We’ll consider this session … on the house. I have a proposition for you Master Thief.”

“Imagine that.”

He jerked his head back as she reached up, fingers dusting across his cheek. 

“You mistake my intentions.”

“What is there to mistake? I’m not really into this sort of thing, so if you could just loosen these straps…”

“Not until you agree to my terms. I know your reputation as an escape artist and I’m not taking any chances.”

Garrett took a slow deep breath. “If you needed a job you could have just sent the request to-“

“No!” He flinched as her fingers dug into his thighs even through the leather. She relaxed her grip with a small grimace. “If the normal channels worked for this I would have attempted it already.”

“You know … faking a job just to get me-“

“You mean the sword? Oh no, that was a real job. I just … helped things along. You’ll get your reward for recovering it”

“Then why do this?”

Her smile made his skin crawl, his stomach twisting into a painful little knot. She leaned forward.

“And miss the chance to have a captive audience? No, I knew that unless I found a way to convince you, that you would never even consider my proposal.”

Garrett glanced away from her. His head still hurt, little stabs of pain shooting behind his eyes. He looked back over as she removed her hands from his legs

“No, I don’t think money would be enough for what I have in mind.”

“Well you definitely aren’t getting my cooperation now.”

“Oh?” She brought her head next to his her breath warm on his cheek. “And what would happen to you if the Thief-Taker General happened to get his hands on what landed you here?”

Garrett looked at her out of the corner of his eye. Was she threatening to blackmail him? He knew she dealt in information and traded secrets like others traded goods but she had nothing to leverage against him. Unless she really was willing to sell him out to the General. But why?

“I could always keep you here and let the General know, I’m sure he’d overlook any future Black Tax payments if I delivered you to him. What I want is simple really and I have no real desire to see you captured and hung. Honestly, I think you would enjoy what I have in mind.”

“You obviously have no idea what I enjoy.” Garrett twisted his arms against the straps. He stiffened as she put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back in the chair.

“I think I know a little more than you’d like to think. Your greed betrays you, thief.”

He narrowed his eyes at that but remained silent. It sounded too much like what the General had said when he’d faced him in the Keep. She tilted her head to the side and smiled at him before standing. She began to saunter back and forth in front of him.

“What I need from you is simple, as I said. I know you, like many of us, would like to see the Thief-Taker General either put in his place or removed from his position. But short of outright killing him there isn’t much the average person can do against someone so powerful.”

Garrett watched her. What was she getting at and how did he factor into her plans? Not that it mattered. He wasn’t going to do it. If they wanted the General removed from power, killing him was probably the best option. She obviously knew that, so why did she want his help and with what?

“Ever since the … incident, he’s been making life miserable to me and my Blossoms. His Black Tax is beginning to severely cut into my profits. He’s threatened to shut us down completely if I don’t let him do what he wants.”

Garrett watched her stalk back and forth any attempt at maintaining her former sensuality lost to her anger. He got the impression that this had been something she’d dwelt on for some time. It had been a month since he’d last faced the General and he wondered if he was going to end up regretting not killing the man. Part of him knew the man deserved death but he also knew he would never be able to just kill him in cold blood. Even when he’d been trapped in the rotunda with him he’d decided against it. Besides, it was the ultimate revenge to slip away literally right under his nose.

“What I want you to help me do is make his life miserable, make him think he’s going insane.”

Garrett raised an eyebrow. He was pretty sure the man was already completely insane and all the more dangerous for it. He had the scar to prove it.

The clatter of heels stopped behind him. Tension was making his shoulders ache and he twisted his arms against the straps. She leaned down one arm draped across his chest.

“What do you say, Garrett? Do we have a deal?”

“No.”

“I was afraid you were going to say that.” The arm tightened, pinning him against the back of the chair with surprising strength. A wet cloth was shoved over his face. Even as he tried to turn away he could feel consciousness slipping away.

“You have one week to think about it…”

[](http://s369.photobucket.com/user/brohne_photos/media/tumblr_n3s51lXksK1qhmxcvo1_1280.jpg.html)   
_art by notthenoviceyouarelooking for on Tumblr_


	2. Chapter 2

“Basso, delivery.”

Basso set aside the paper he’d been reading and looked at the porter as he came down the stairs. “For me?”

The porter shrugged. “It’s marked Basso care of the Crippled Burrick and someone paid triple to get it here today.”

Basso frowned. Something wasn’t right. “Where’s it from?”

“House of Blossoms.”

“What?!” A deep uneasiness soured Basso’s stomach. It had been nearly two days since he’d sent Garrett on the job at the House of Blossoms and he still hadn’t seen or heard from him.

Putting the paper away Basso followed the man up the stairs to the alley. His helper was waiting with the cart. The porter handed him a sealed message.

“I was told to give this to you as well.”

“Right, right. Thanks boys.” Basso broke the seal on the message as they got the unmarked crate down off the cart. It wasn’t a very big crate and for the life of him couldn’t imagine what would be in it. After scanning the contents of the letter he went for a pry bar. Anxiety making him clumsy it took three tries before he jammed it into the space under the lid. The nails gave with a shriek of twisted metal. Pulling the lid up Basso looked in and promptly dropped it.

“Oh fuck!” Slowly opening it again he closed his eyes for a moment barely daring to breathe. “Please don’t be dead…”

Garrett lay curled up at the bottom of the crate. Someone had padded the bottom of it with straw and blankets. They’d also taken the time to wrap Garrett in a blanket. The sword and his bow rested at his back while his head was pillowed on a sack. Another piece of parchment was clutched in Garrett’s hand.

“Fucking hell, who does she think she is doing this?” Basso growled under his breath as he reached in and shook Garrett’s shoulder. No response. “Ah fuck, Garrett…”

Lowering the lid again Basso looked around. He didn’t want anyone to see Garrett like this but he was going to need help getting the man inside.

“Sorry but looks like you’ll have to stay in there a little bit longer.” Using the flat of the bar he hammered the lid down and went inside the Crippled Burrick to get some help.

Once the crate was secure in the basement Basso reopened it. Setting the lid to the side he looked inside. He didn’t see any blood or obvious wounds on the thief. Taking out the sword and the bow he set them out of the way as well. It took some maneuvering but he eventually had Garrett sitting up inside the crate.

“You sure are a lot heavier than you look.” The sound of the door opening startled him and he lost his grip, Garrett slumping back down against the side of the crate. “Hey! Who’s there?”

[](http://s369.photobucket.com/user/brohne_photos/media/tumblr_inline_n2q0iqB8n21rasfvz1.jpg.html)

_art by Astral-Veil of Tumblr_

“My mistress sent me.”

Basso frowned at the beggar. “The Queen of Beggars sent you? Why?”

The man shuffled his dirty feet. “She uh—she said you might need some help with your … delivery.”

Basso stared at the man for a long moment. He might have to visit the woman later and find out what she knew. “Okay, that’s a little creepy but yeah I could use some help.”

Between the two of them they managed to get Garrett out of the crate and laid on the bed. Basso gave the beggar a coin and sent him off with a note for his Mistress. Pulling the sack out of the bottom of the crate he nearly dropped it when he realized it was full of gold coin. It was the most gold he’d seen in quite a while. After carefully counting it out he hid it in his safe and went to check on Garrett who showed signs of waking.

“I know it’s still daylight but you need to wake up.”

“What are you doing here Basso?” Garrett’s voice was hoarse his eyelids flickering opening for a moment

“Well…I think the better question is why you showed up at my place boxed up like a pretty little Summer Tide gift.”

Garrett’s eyes flew open and Basso felt a pang of concern seeing the normally imperturbable master thief flustered. He stepped back as Garrett sat up and looked around the room.

“Why am I here?”

“That’s what I asked you.”

The unease faded replaced by the more familiar calculating look. “When did I get here?”

“Porters dropped you off about an hour ago. You’ve been gone two days Garrett. What happened?”

Garrett glanced around. “Where is it?”

“The sword? It’s right here.”

Garrett looked over at it then to Basso. Basso wasn’t sure how to read the look in Garrett’s eyes. It wasn’t something he’d ever seen before. Then the thief looked away his gaze going to the crate. Basso moved back as Garrett got to his feet. He frowned seeing the normally agile and nimble man stumble and have to catch himself on the edge of the crate. He wondered what Garrett had encountered that had left him in such a state. Remembering the parchment he glanced down to see it laying on the pallet where Garrett had dropped it. He picked it up but didn’t unroll it. He gave Garrett a moment to inspect the crate before clearing his throat to get his attention. When the hooded head turned his direction Basso held it out to him. Garrett’s eyes narrowed but he didn’t say anything before taking it and unrolling it.

Basso knew the last few months had been pretty hard on Garrett; learning Erin was alive, fighting the Thief-Taker, getting manipulated into helping that bastard Orion. Sometimes he wondered how the man dealt with it all considering he was the most conflict avoidant and reserved person Basso had ever met. He frowned watching Garrett scan the document. Something was wrong.

“What does it say?”

Garrett’s jaw clenched and he shook his head. “She’s keeping her word.”

“She? Madam Xiao Xiao? About what…? Does it have anything to do with … how you arrived here?”

Garrett’s shoulders rose and fell as he took a deep breath. “It might.”

“Umm, this was delivered with the crate—with you when you arrived…” Basso took the message out of his vest pocket and handed it over. “I don’t understand what it means but you might.”

Garrett hesitated before taking it. “Are there any new apothecaries in town?”

“None that I know of, why?”

Garrett’s scowl was directed at the paper in his hand. “Just give me my share of the money and we’re done here.”

Basso frowned. He was accustomed to Garrett’s standoffish attitude but this went deeper than that. Something bad had happened—was happening and Garrett was shutting down. He’d seen it happen when all the shit with Erin happened. Basso knew better than to push the issue, it would only make the Master Thief more distant.

“Right, right yeah. I’ll let you know when she pays and give you the thirty-five.”

“And the money that was in the crate?”

Basso cringed before giving him a lopsided smile. He should have known Garrett wouldn’t have missed that detail. “Oh yeah, that. It’s right here.”

“That money wasn’t part of the deal. I’ll be taking it.”

“Sure, of course.” Basso walked to the safe and took out the sack. Holding it he turned to Garrett. “You sure you don’t want to leave it here … for safekeeping of course.”

He wasn’t about to tell Garrett that he was afraid he wouldn’t get home with it. The man looked ready to drop and swayed on his feet. Basso wondered when he’d last eaten. Garrett looked at him his eyes bleary and unfocused.

“Hey, you alright?”

Garrett nodded, a slow deliberate movement that even Basso could tell cost more effort than it should have.

“Okay, well like I said I can keep it here in the safe till you’re ready for it. Go home, get some food in you and sleep.”

“Alright.”

The agreement was almost enough to make Basso force the man to stay there. He could have. It would have been rather simple to knock him down in the state he was in currently. Garrett would never forgive him though and Basso didn’t want to lose the trust he’d built up. He would just have faith that Garrett knew himself well enough to know whether or not he could make it home safely. Nodding Basso turned to put the heavy sack back in the safe.

“I’ve got it all counted out for you, a grand total of 15,000 coin. Not sure what went on in there but she sure seems to like you if she’s paying you instead of the other way around.” Basso grinned and turned to look at Garrett but he was gone.

Garrett wasn’t sure how he made it back to the clock tower and preferred not to dwell on the risk he’d taken doing so. He’d slept enough, now he needed to clear his head and think things through. Placing the two pieces of paper on the table he spread them out. The one Basso gave him was more troublesome and cryptic. The other was quite simple and straightforward.

Leaning against the table Garrett shut his eyes for a moment as the words twisted on the paper. Whatever she’d used on him seemed to have lingering side effects. The deep thrum of the clock gears settled his nerves his heart beat slowing to match the ticking of the clock. He took a breath and opened his eyes again. He read over the second letter.

_Dearest Garrett,_

_As instructed your response is required by the end of the week. Simply return to my chambers at the appointed time. I do not think I have to detail what could happen if you do not. Your bonus is included._

_~X_

Crumpling the paper he threw it in the brazier next to the table. The coals flared to life and it was devoured within a few seconds. He turned back to the letter Basso had given him. He wasn’t entirely sure this one was even from the Madam. It wasn’t addressed to him, but to Basso.

_Basso,_

_Please see that the contents are safe. Much depends on them._

There was no signature and the handwriting was different. He didn’t like that he couldn’t be entirely sure which contents the letter referred to, him or the sword. He’d much rather it be the sword. He grimaced and ran his fingers over his forehead. Folding the letter he stashed it in the book shelf and went to find some food. Thinking about what had transpired the last two days had the food tasting of soot and ash, but he forced it down with water. His stomach threatened to rebel but he managed to keep it down. Taking off the bow and quiver he headed down to check on his collection.

Everything was still in order and he didn’t know where this unusual tension was coming from. He knew part of it came from knowing Madam Xiao Xiao had played her hand well. She deftly demonstrated that she controlled much of what went on in the city. She could have easily sent the crate with him in it to the Thief-Taker. Instead she’d sent him to the one person he dared called friend. That she even knew that much set him on edge. He knew why she’d done it. Why she’d put him to sleep and shipped him like cargo. She wanted him to understand the power she wielded. The trap at the brothel would have been enough, but no she had to take it a step further in order to fully weld the knowledge into him. He knew without a doubt that she would follow through with her threat. He needed to find that apothecary and figure out how to counteract whatever she’d used on him.

He hated this. Hated the loss of control and the vulnerability. Even here in the clock tower he couldn’t quite get rid of the tension that made him want to pace. He needed more information. He still didn’t know exactly what Xiao Xiao had in mind, how she planned to torment the Thief-Taker. He had a few ideas but knowing her he was way off the mark. She was nearly as unpredictable as the Queen of Beggars. Perhaps he owed the old blind crone a visit.

“You seem out of sorts Garrett.”

Garrett frowned wondering how the blind woman could discern so much from so little. He descended the stairs glancing around. There were only a couple of beggars slouched in corners the rest having gone to bed for the night. The Queen of Beggars sat in her faded and tattered wing backed chair. The brazier near her crackled the light from it throwing shadows. A rat scampered from under her feet and paused to look at him before running for the dark corners.

“Come child, the night is warm but short and growing shorter.” She beckoned him over. “You and I have some things to discuss.”

“We do?”

“Why else would you be here? Blossoms and petals often conceal vines that trip and thorns that stab. Even the wary can be lulled by their scent.”

Garrett stopped just out of the reach of the light of the brazier. “What do you know?”

“I know that a crate was used to transport something of incredible value and that sending that crate to the Crippled Burrick avoided detection by the Watch. Now that the Thief-Taker has control of the Watch he’s set his sights on the City itself. There are those who seek to keep this from happening. However, in order to do so they require some unconventional means.”

“Who are they? Madam Xiao Xiao?”

“Don’t look too closely Garrett, for you might not like what you see. Some things you must simply take at face value to remain unscathed.”

Garrett clenched and unclenched his fingers. This was getting him nowhere. He knew the General was power mad and willing to do anything to secure control of the city. Sure it was a pain to avoid the increased patrols and he’d been finding more and more traps but it wasn’t his problem. These things had a way of working themselves out. Someone with more ambition and more intelligence would come along and the General would be displaced.

“So, you don’t know?”

There was a soft laugh and he turned back to look at her. She was smiling, her blind eyes seeming to look right through him.

“As I’ve said before Garrett, I don’t know everything. But I do know that the trinket you stole is not what you think it is.”

“What do you mean?” Garrett turned to face her.

“The ceremonial sword is key. Don’t turn it over.”

He frowned at her. “I won’t get paid.”

“Would you rather have the gold or your freedom?”

“So it’s a set up?”

“It’s a symbol of power. Of nobility and he who holds it gains the power behind it.” She laid her head back on the chair and closed her eyes.

“What power?”

A small smile pulled at the thin lips. “What power do you cherish Garrett? Some covet gold, some covet influence, some strength. Know what drives you or it will be your undoing.”

Garrett wasn’t sure how to respond to that, or if he even wanted to. As usual she wasn’t going to give him a straight answer. Though he supposed, like the last time he’d visited, she had given him clues. Obviously things centered on Madam Xiao Xiao and the Thief-Taker General. The two had waged a war of wills for quite some time, now it seemed things were reaching their boiling point. He wasn’t about to be caught up in it.

“Yeah … thanks.” He turned to leave.

“Garrett, sometimes we must let go of what we cherish in order to keep what we need.”


	3. Chapter 3

Basso shambled down the stairs to the basement a bottle of brandy in hand. He paused at the foot of the stairs and frowned. The room was darker than usual, the door ajar. He pushed it open and stepped inside brandishing the bottle. Only a single candle burned on his desk.

“Where is it Basso?”

“…Garrett?”

Silent as smoke the thief melted from the shadows. “The sword Basso. Where is it?”

“That? She came and got it at first light. Your payment is in the safe.” Basso barely caught the quiet sigh from the thief. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

Garrett shook his head, “Just give me the payment.”

“Right, sure.” Basso rummaged around for his matches and went to light a lantern. He turned to find Garrett but the thief was hidden in the shadows. “You want to tell me what’s going on?”

“No.”

“So there is something going on.” Basso swung the painting away from the wall and hesitated before opening the safe. “You didn’t get the information you wanted from the Queen of Beggars, did you?”

The soft creak of leather was the only response though he swore he could feel Garrett’s glare digging holes into the back of his skull. Opening the safe he took out the bag. It was substantially heavier than the day before. He turned and held it out. Garrett stepped into the light and Basso was shocked at how unwell the thief looked. He’d been pale the last time Basso had seen him, now he was ashen the dark rings around his eyes more than just the kohl. 

“It’s all there, the 35,000 plus the extra 15,000. 50,000 worth of gold coin. Oh and the Lady said to thank you that the sword is to be presented at an awards ceremony next week. Apparently your not-so-secret admirer personally guaranteed its safe arrival.” Basso’s smile faded seeing the look on Garrett’s face. “What? I just meant the Thief-Taker General.”

“I know who you meant.” Garrett snatched the bag from him.

“Maybe you should take a few days off … you know just take it easy. You haven’t had a break since—“

“Thanks Basso, I’ll be in touch.”

Basso glared out into the dark. “Yeah, sure you will.”

 

Once the money was safely stashed Garrett headed back out. It was a clear night, the stars oddly close and bright as he walked along the rooftops. Maybe Basso was right. Maybe taking a few days to do nothing would be good. It might help this odd tightness under his skin and the sudden chills anytime he found himself dwelling on what had happened. She’d gone too far. Surely she had to know that. It was one thing to drug and trap him, another thing entirely to try to force him into doing something he knew was foolish.

He glanced around and realized his meandering had brought him to the Northcrest Manor. Scaffolding covered most of the front and side of it. The Baron had not been seen since the riot and was presumed dead. While the fire had been contained Garrett was fairly certain the first floor had sustained a lot of damage. The upper floors were nearly untouched. Now the Watch claimed it as their headquarters and under the General were restoring it.

If the Queen of Beggars was to be believed, the sword would be somewhere inside. Was that why he was here? Did he really believe what she’d said about the sword being the key? Either way getting the sword from the General would be a huge blow to the man and significantly lessen his credibility and his political platform.

“Seems like a good enough reason.” Garrett mused. “Not to mention it’ll be fun to have the Watch tripping over themselves trying to find it.”

He remembered the layout of the Manor quite well. Last time he’d come away with a jewel the size of his fist. The sword would look quite nice displayed with it. The scaffolding provided a very convenient and secluded entry into the upper story of the manor.

“Here I go again, breaking my own rules.” He knew it was risky but no more so than any other place. The Watch were overconfident and the few patrols he’d seen were too busy chatting to actually pay attention to their surroundings. Slipping through a window he knelt under it. The hallway was dark the scent of smoke still clinging to the carpet.

Each room he came to was empty. Had they really cleared everything out? This was beginning to disappoint. Even the Baron’s study was stripped bare. Deciding to head to the second floor Garrett found them a little less empty but still lacking. It seemed they were still working on clearing things out though since once he moved into the next wing he found a room full of sheet draped furniture.

The large still shapes loomed in the darkness, the sheets making it difficult to discern what they were. He found a wardrobe, but it was empty. Same thing with the rest of the furniture. Even the paintings had been taken down and carefully wrapped. The single wall safe he found was standing open and empty. Something didn’t seem right. If the General really was using this as his new Watch headquarters where was everything? Unease prickled along his spine as he climbed over a desk to get to a bookshelf and the single candelabra he’d seen. Where were all the guards? Surely they weren’t all on the first floor? It had taken the worst damage from the fire.

The candelabra was a fake. He could tell the instant he picked it up. The weight was wrong and turning it over revealed the hollow base. Complete waste of time. It was getting late and he’d yet to see anything worth risking being here for and worse than that he hadn’t encountered any chatty guards who knew anything about the sword.

“Maybe Basso was right about taking some time off.” Hopping down off the desk he pondered whether he should just call it a night or keep searching the floor. If he remembered right there were only a few more rooms.

The next room had been one of the many bedrooms. The four poster bed still dominated the room but the elegant silk sheets and many pillows were gone. Outside of the furniture itself he couldn’t spot anything. He’d just checked the drawers on the nightstand on the far side of the bed when the en suite door sprang open. Flattening himself against the wall he glanced toward the door to the room. It was still ajar.

His attention snapped to the bed as there was a commotion and a grunt as something landed on it. He blinked and barely dared breathe as the pair wrestled on it. They seemed rather focused on each other but he couldn’t be sure they wouldn’t notice movement should he try to make it for the door.

“Ow! Don’t bite dammit!”

Okay, time to go.

“Are you sure this is okay? What if Captain Barbeaux—“

“Shut up you are ruining the mood.”

Garrett shook his head slinking past the foot of the bed and toward the door. Glancing out the door he checked the hall before slipping out and pulling it closed behind him. It thankfully shut out the grunts and groans.

“Seriously, is this going to become the House of Staves or something? Not sure Madam Xiao Xiao would take kindly to that.”

Creeping down the hall he found a servant’s stairwell he didn’t remember from before. Carefully checking for any traps he headed down. There was no lighting, something else that surprised him. Though maybe it shouldn’t if all the servants had fled. The dim grey light didn’t give him any warning. He felt the tripwire catch his ankle and immediately flung himself backward. The bolts thudded into the wall opposite him one slicing through the leather on his left leg. He sat on the step, pain racing in shivers up his back where he’d hit the edge of the riser. Letting out a slow breath he stood and stepped past the wire. The landing curved to the right and he could either go through a door or continue down to what was probably the basement. He knelt for a moment to peer through the keyhole but the room beyond was pitch black. The sound of booted feet on the stairs decided for him. Opening the door he slipped through closing it behind him.

The truncheon caught him in the side of the head knocking him back against the door and sending points of light spiraling around him. Before he could recover a hand grabbed him around the neck and thrust him back against the door. Trying not to gag he found himself pinned his toes barely skimming the floor. Grabbing the man’s arm with one hand he went for his blackjack with the other. Before he could bring it to bear his wrist was grabbed his arm slammed into the doorjamb with enough force to knock the blackjack from his hand. There was a click and he closed his eyes against the sudden glare of the electric light. The grip on his throat loosened and he was let down, though the grip on his arm remained painfully tight.

“Oh…it’s you. Somehow I thought you’d be taller.” There was a note of amusement in the deep voice. His mask was pulled down. “Your wanted posters don’t do you justice.”

Garrett cracked an eye open to look at the man. The smirk was the first thing he noticed. He glared and lashed out with his free hand. His knuckles grazed day old stubble and nothing more. Everything tilted and he grunted as his back met the floor with enough force to knock the breath out of him. A knee came down on his chest and he struggled to get a clear breath black spots floating across his vision. Who was this man? His uniform was too clean and crisp to be a regular Watch guard. He didn’t have the pungent stench of unwashed flesh that usually followed the guards around. He smelled more like the House of Blossoms but less floral and more masculine. Garrett wondered if the blow to his head had addled his wits, he needed to be working on escaping not thinking about how nice the man smelled.

The smirk widened into a grin as he leaned closer. “The General is going to very pleased.”

The last thing Garrett saw was the truncheon.

 [](http://s369.photobucket.com/user/brohne_photos/media/Adrian2.jpg.html) _art by Astral-Veil of Tumblr_

“Whatcha’ got there Cap’in?”

“Just something I found in the servant’s passage when I was looking for Eric and Jerome.”

The loud laugh made Garrett’s head throb. Nothing seemed to want to work right and it took him a minute to realize he was hanging upside down looking at the back of someone’s uniform. The guard’s shoulder dug into his midsection making breathing difficult.

“Open that door will you. He’s probably going to wake up soon and I want to get him secured before then.”

Time to get going then. Except his wrists were tied behind his back and he couldn’t seem to raise his head without everything fading out.

“That’s the one the General’s been after for ages now. He’s gonna love you Captain.”

“Lucky me.”

“How’d you catch ‘im?”

“I’ll tell you later. Harold go let the General know what’s happened.”

Garrett tensed as firm hands gripped him. The room spun and he stifled a yelp as he was slammed to the ground. He twisted ramming his knee into the man’s leg. He stumbled to the side giving Garrett space to clamber to his feet his hands still bound.

“Dammit!” The truncheon glanced off Garrett’s shoulder numbing his arm as he scrambled to get away. He tripped and fell as his ankle was grabbed. “Get back here.”

He kicked at the man’s head and was rewarded with a solid thump and a muffled curse. He made it to his feet only to be tackled to the ground his head smacking the tile. Everything faded as if a bag had been pulled over his head.

“Get me some more rope, he’s tricky this one.”

Rope tightened around his ankles and his elbows were bound tight against his sides. He was once again lifted and carried like a sack of grain. The side of his face burned where he’d hit the floor and his whole body was beginning to ache. He’d have to wait for another opportunity. He knew how to be patient. He wasn’t going to acknowledge the way his body shook or the constant trembling pain in his gut. The journey didn’t last long. He bit his lip as the floor jarred his tailbone.

The guard looked down at him for a moment, stroking the neatly trimmed blond mustache. “You have anything to say?”

Not to you, Garrett thought to himself as he looked around the room noting that there were no visible windows. Low rafters and rock walls meant this was probably deep in the basement. He’d have to look for a vent and hope they hadn’t taken his screwdriver too.

“There is no way out of this room. It was a larder. Meant to keep rodents out.”

There was always a way out. There was the door after all. Said door flew open and reverberated off the wall.

“Where is he?!”

Garrett flinched at the booming voice. His heartbeat seemed to still in his chest as the Thief-Taker General lumbered toward them. His vapid face stretched in a grin. He raked greasy hair out of his eyes to peer down at Garrett. Garrett forced himself to stare back keeping his breathing even.

“Well done Captain. I knew promoting you was a good idea.”

“Thank you General.”

“Now what to do with this rat. A simple hanging isn’t good enough. Not for all the trouble he’s caused me. No…”

Garrett glanced behind the man to the open door. The General followed his look and turned back to him with a leer.

“Oh yes, the master escape artist. I’ve not forgotten how you slipped by me at the Rotunda. You like to have killed me then. Probably wishing you would have now huh?” His cane tapped the bottom of Garrett’s foot. “I’ve had plenty of time to think of a proper punishment for you. You see, I owe you a life-time of pain before I kill you.”

Garrett clenched his jaw but kept his expression as neutral as possible. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the Captain look down at him.

“Get him on his feet Captain.”

The man grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet. Balancing wasn’t easy with his ankles tied. As he watched the General, trepidation trickled down his spine. He tried to pull his arm away from the Captain’s grip and the man didn’t just grip him harder but shoved him to the side nearly making him fall. This man seemed to enjoy keeping him off balance. Literally.

The General took a step closer, his fake leg sliding along the flagstones. Garrett had to look up as he drew closer. The General’s eyes narrowed, the only warning Garrett got. He doubled over panting, the blow having knocked the air from his lungs. The grip on his arm kept him from crashing to the floor.

“Cut him loose Captain.”

“Yes sir.”

Garrett tensed, ready to leap into action the instant he was free. A blade to his throat forestalled him. The General’s gaze didn’t leave his face and something he saw made his lips twitch into a smile.

“I finally have you scared don’t I, Master Thief? I wounded you before even if you still got away.” He reached down and grabbed Garrett’s left wrist. Pulling his arm up he looked at his hand. “Oh yes, I remember. I wonder how long that took to heal?”

Garrett tried to pull his arm back but the grip tightened until he was certain the man was going to break bones. The blade left his throat as he was yanked forward and thrown against a table.

“Hold him.”

He lashed out trying to get loose as the Captain grabbed the back of his hood and shoved his upper body down on the table and held him there. The General snatched his arm and slammed it down on the table. The knife followed suit, pinning his hand to the table. Garrett gasped and barely kept himself from jerking back and compounding the wound. The General leaned close, his breath hot and rancid.

“I’m going to make good on my promise. You are going to beg me to kill you before I’m done with you.”

Garrett struggled panic setting in as his other arm was brought around and placed on the table. The General produced another knife and waived it in front of his face the dark eyes amused.

“Let’s see you escape when you can’t use your hands.”

“No!” Garrett jerked back nearly dislodging the Captain who cursed and pressed down harder.

“Hold him still Captain.”

Garrett couldn’t hold back the cry as the second knife sliced through the back of his right hand, the thud jolting his whole body.

“There. A night spent like that might soften your resolve. And there is much more where that came from.” The General wiggled the hilt of the knife ripping a gasp from Garrett. He chuckled. “Come men, let’s leave him to stew in his own juices.”

When the door shut and Garrett was sure he was alone he allowed himself to slump to the floor careful not to move his arms. He could kneel but sitting was out of the question. Laying his head on the table he shut his eyes and fought to contain the ragged breaths that threatened to turn to something worse. His hands were on fire, the pain licking up his arms and across his shoulders. The slightest movement sent fresh waves coursing through him. Of all the things the General could have done he chose this. The one thing Garrett relied on almost as much as his stealth was his hands. At least he hadn’t cut off any fingers. Yet. The thought caused an unfamiliar coldness to burn through his gut.

There had to be a way out, but without the use of his hands … he remembered how painful it had been after the General had shot him. This was worse. Much worse. He raised his head to look at his hands pinned before him. The knives glistened in the candlelight. Blood pooled warm and sticky under his palms, caught by the leather. Some of it was beginning to make its way down his forearms. He laid his head back down refusing to let his mind wander to what the General might have in store for him. No. He would get out of this. He just couldn’t think of how yet. When the time came he’d have to improvise like he typically did. Yet, a small persistent voice in the back of his head told him it wouldn’t be enough. He’d come here on a whim, to see if he could find the sword. He’d thought he could get in and out as easily as every other time. Yet here he knelt literally pinned down and left to bleed. Why hadn’t he just gone to any one of the other houses in the city he knew for a fact held loot? Had his pride really got the better of him? It seemed he would have plenty of time to ruminate on the particulars.

Though right now his head hurt and each heartbeat sent another shiver of pain through him. This wasn’t the first time he’d found himself in dire straits, it was just the first time he knew he wasn’t getting out without help. There was no one to help him though.

He dozed, pain finally driving consciousness from him. When he opened his eyes again the room was dark, the candle having burnt itself out. His arms were numb and his shoulders stiff. Using his elbows he gingerly pulled himself up, his knees aching from being in contact with the hard floor for so long.

“You were out for a while.”

He started at the voice and glanced toward the door where it had originated.

“It’s been a long night.”

“Oh, he speaks.” There was a shuff of cloth over stone and the scrape of a boot. “I have some water for you.”

There was the sound of a match being struck the flame lighting the Captain’s face. He lit a lantern and set it on the table just beyond Garrett’s outstretched hands.

“That looks painful.” Garrett glared at the man who offered him a short embarrassed smile and held up a worn tin cup. “Water?”

Until that moment Garrett hadn’t realize how dry his throat was, but he couldn’t bring himself to acquiesce. He didn’t trust them not to poison him just so they could watch him die in horrible agony.

The cup thunked down between his hands water sloshing over the sides. “Stubborn, I’ll give you that. So why were you here? There is literally nothing to steal.”

Garrett stared down at the cup. What could he say? More than that why should he answer? He was still trying to figure it out for himself.

“What happened to the Baron’s wife and son?”

“Fled. I suppose. We didn’t find any bodies if that is what you are asking.”

“And the Baron?”

“Dead.”

It was no less than he’d expected, the rumors had said as much.

“You didn’t come here just to find out about the Baron did you? You had to know the General had taken the Manor for the Watch.”

“Yes, I knew.”

“Then what in blazes possessed you to come here?” The Captain asked.

Garrett turned to look at him. “A sword.”

“A sword? Wait…you don’t mean the one the General…oh, you do.” He smiled showing abnormally straight teeth. “It’s not here you know.”

“I gathered as much. Is there a reason we are having this conversation or do you just like the smell of blood?”

The man’s brows knit a frown forming. “I came to check on you and bring you some water. I didn’t capture you for the General to take out a personal vendetta against you. I mean to see justice done, not torture.”

“One and the same to him.”

“I realize that now.” He pulled a rag from his pocket and stepped around next to Garrett. “I’m going to apologize in advance for this but I can’t let him do this.”

“Wha-“ Garrett got out before the rag was shoved in his mouth. His eyes widened and he shook his head as he saw the Captain reach for the hilt of the nearest knife. He steeled himself and bit down on the rag as it was yanked free. Hot blood welled and he squeezed his eyes shut against the ache behind them. The second knife came free and he whimpered sinking to his knees. His right arm was taken hold of and a bandage wound tight around it. The same process was repeated with his other hand.

“On your feet.” An arm around his waist helped him up and soft fingers pulled the rag away. “I’m sorry about that, but it had to be done. Quickly, let’s go. The guards are set to change in a few minutes and we’ll have time to slip out unnoticed.”

Garrett nodded his mind still reeling. It could easily be another trap but for the moment he was willing to trust the man.


	4. Chapter 4

The Queen of Beggars sat hunched over in her chair, white hair splayed around her head like an errant cloud. She rested her fingers against her mouth for a moment.

“This is grave news.”

“It is indeed. I had requested his help in a matter.”

“You mean you forced his hand.”

“I’m not going to debate semantics with you old woman.” Madam Xiao Xiao drew her silk robes around her hoping to stave off the chill night air. “He is recalcitrant and disinterested in anything but pretty trinkets when his talents could be put to much better use.”

“Garrett’s needs are his own but if what you’ve told me is true we may have lost him.”

“I fear this is so. I came to you hoping your beggars would know of a way into the manor so that we might retrieve him.”

“The General won’t allow a quick death. He’ll still be alive come morning though he may wish he were not.”

“Mistress!”

The Queen of Beggars turned her head toward the voice. “Yes?”

“I just got word that Captain Barbeaux of the Watch has the thief. He was seen headed for Stonemarket with him mere moments ago.”

“The Captain?” Madam Xiao Xiao turned to look at the man. “Why would the Captain-“

“And Garrett?” The old woman cut her off.

“Badly injured Milady. The stench of blood was strong.”

“Go quickly. Fetch my things.”

The man scurried off. Madam Xiao Xiao turned back to the blind woman. “You know where to find him, don’t you?”

“I shall keep my own counsel on that matter.”

“Indeed. I have no quarrel with you. I simply wish to see the end to the General’s tyranny.”

“By sacrificing Garrett to him.”

Xiao Xiao sighed. “Not if I can help it. This Captain bears watching. I will find out who he is and why he’s involved himself.”

“Be careful Xiao, your reputation might be your undoing.”

***

Basso grunted as he lifted the crate of junk to go store it with the others and nearly dropped it as someone called his name.

“Who’s there?” He peered into the darkness of the alley.

“No one of consequence but I have something for you.”

“Do you now? Why don’t’cha step out where I can see you?” He felt around for something solid to defend himself with should the need arise. He picked up a wine bottle, looked at it, and set it back down. No sense wasting wine.

He frowned as a dark figure stepped away from the building. He carried something cradled in his arms and it didn’t take Basso long to realize it was a person covered with a blanket.

“I’ve had enough of those kind of deliveries. Take it somewhere else. I don’t dump bodies.”

“He’s not dead, just wounded.”

“Then take him to a physician.” Basso waved a hand at the man and turned away.

“No a physician would only make it worse. He’s lost too much blood and needs somewhere safe. He said you would help him.”

Basso turned around taking a deep breath. “Did he now? I’m a fence not a-“

“You are _his_ fence are you not?”

Basso blinked his breath catching in his throat. He lurched forward on unsteady feet. “Not again, dammit. Tell me it’s not him!”

The man bowed his head, the long blond hair hiding fine features. “I’m afraid so. The Thief-Taker got ahold of him.”

“Shit!” Basso ran a hand over his mouth. “Bring him inside. Quickly. What’s your name?”

“Adrian Barbeaux.”

“Barbeaux? Not one of Ambrose’s boys?”

“Yes, I am his youngest. Please I’m going to be missed at my post if we don’t hurry.”

“Right, right. This way.” Basso led him down the stairs and opened the door for him. “How bad is it?”

“I’ll let you see for yourself.” Adrian laid his burden down on the bed. Basso watched as he gently unwrapped the still figure. The blanket turned out to be a cloak and the first thing Basso noticed was the blood on the fabric. He knelt on the floor next to the bed his heart lurching as he saw the blood soaked bandages on Garrett’s hands.

“Oh _fuck_ , Garrett…” He jerked his head up to look at Adrian. “He…they didn’t-?”

“He still has his fingers if that’s what you are worried about. He spent most of the night pinned to a table. The Thief-Taker General intended on torturing him to death.”

Basso turned away his stomach roiling. “That bastard son of a diseased whore! He loves to watch people suffer.”

“I did what I could for him but the wounds are clear through and he bled quite a bit. He seemed fine until we got outside Auldale then he collapsed. If he’d only said something to me…”

Basso took a breath. “Garrett doesn’t talk much.”

“I noticed.”

Basso went to find some clean strips of cloth to rebind the wounds. “So you said your name is Adrian Barbeaux, what are you doing here? How did you find Garrett?”

Adrian tied off the ends of the bandage around the thin wrist and gently laid Garrett’s hand on his chest. “I’m the one who caught him in the first place.”

“You…” Basso couldn’t find words and focused instead on bandaging Garrett’s other hand. It took him several moments before he felt in control enough to not take a swing at the man. “So why help him then?”

There was a soft sigh and a thump as Adrian sat down next to Garrett. “Because I want justice done and the longer I’m around the General the less justice and more oppression I see. Instead of giving Garrett a proper trial and execution he was planning on doing things to him I could not in good conscience allow. No person, criminal or not, deserves to be tortured thus.”

Basso grunted. “Go on back to your post then. I’ll take care of him.”

“I’ll come around to check-“

“No you won’t. You’ve already put me and him in grave danger just by being here. The Thief-Taker is no fool. He’ll know someone helped him. No … as soon as you leave I’m locking the doors until I have somewhere safe to hide him.”

Adrian nodded. “I understand.”

“Oh fuck you! Garrett lives to steal, it’s the only thing he knows and if his hands are permanently damaged … just get the fuck out!” Basso didn’t care that he was yelling, didn’t care about the distraught look on Adrian’s face before he nodded and got to his feet.

“I am sorry for what has happened.”

Basso didn’t acknowledge him and didn’t bother getting up to see the man out. His mind was racing trying to figure out where he was going to hide Garrett. He didn’t want him to stay below the pub; it was dirty and the potential for guards to come through looking for him would be fairly high. He knew Garrett would need quiet and to be well away from any commotion when he woke.

“Dammit Garrett…” He sighed and gently patted the man’s shoulder. “It’s been a shitty week for both of us. You need to quit scaring the shit out of me like this.”

Finding a blanket he shook it out before covering Garrett. Dragging a chair over he flopped down in it. He didn’t know what else to do until Garrett woke. He was afraid to try taking him to a physician. Most of them would rat him out to the General for a handful of coin. But after seeing the wounds Basso was worried Garrett might suffer permanent damage. There had to be someone who could help.

A soft knock on the back door jolted him out of his thoughts. Picking up a stave he cautiously unbarred it and looked out. He frowned.

“Out a bit early aren’t you?”

The Queen of Beggars smile was brittle. “Or late depending on your perspective. Am I right in assuming Garrett is here?”

Basso took a deep breath and blew it out. “Yes. He just arrived a short while ago. He’s in bad shape.”

“So I’ve heard. And what of the man who brought him?”

“I chased him off.”

The smile warmed a bit. “Not far though. He lingers and will return.”

“And I’ll have a fist ready for his pretty face.” Basso growled as he helped her over the threshold and through the maze of crates and scattered items.

“Ah Basso, not every noble is worthy of your ire. Now where is he?”

Basso led her over to where Garrett lay her helper not far behind. It bothered him to see the man lying so still. Even in sleep his face drawn in pain.

“The fucking General stabbed his hands.” Basso nearly choked on the words.

“I see.” Her voice didn’t betray any emotion but her fingers trembled as she touched Garrett’s face. “He is not in a natural sleep. We must wake him.”

“Eh…okay.” Basso glanced around having no idea how they were going to go about rousing the thief. There was a sharp cry and he jerked around to see the woman clutching Garrett’s hand. Garrett was wide-eyed and ashen as he struggled to sit up.

“I am sorry my child, but that was a sleep you would not have woken from.”

“Where—“ Garrett’s voice was little more than a rasp and Basso went to get him some water. Coming back with the cup he knelt next to him.

“You’re safe. For now. Here drink this.”

Basso frowned as Garrett went to reach for the cup only to tense, his eyes closing for a moment as his lips pressed into a thin line.

“Here…” Basso lifted the cup to his lips. “Just don’t bite like Jenivere and we’ll be good.”

Garrett’s glare made Basso smile. It encouraged him to see at least some of his attitude showing through the pain.

“Garrett.” The old woman addressed him once he’d finished the water. “Give me your hands.”

Garrett went perfectly still for a long moment before lifting his arms. She gripped his wrists for a moment.

“Basso, fetch warm water. Jeeves, my things.”

Basso lingered for a moment watching as she began cutting the leather gloves from Garrett’s hands. Garrett raised his head to look at Basso his eyes blank. Basso swallowed convulsively and fled the room.

 

Adrian tugged at the lapel of his uniform. He’d made sure to change before reporting to duty. His other uniform too bloodstained to not attract questions. He arrived at the Manor to find it in chaos. It was to be expected. The General’s prize had disappeared after all. Adrian nodded to the pair stationed at the entrance. They returned the nod.

“Morning Captain. Be warned, the General is in one of his moods. That thief escaped last night.”

Adrian turned to the man. “And just how is that possible?”

“No one knows sir, it couldn’t have happened long ago, the blood is still wet. The General beat the two guards responsible for watching him near to death.”

“I see. I better go report then.” Pushing open the door he let the smell of burned fabric and timber wash over him. It was still better than the wet iron smell of blood that had hounded him all night. He ignored the tightening in his gut when he thought about the thief. It still caused bile to come up in his throat when he thought about what they’d done to him. If he’d know what the General had planned he would never have held the man down for him. And then the things the General had talked about doing … it was sickening and debased. It was one thing to punish someone for their crime but Adrian couldn’t—wouldn’t abide by power being used to wreck vengeance in such a manner.

“Where is he? I don’t want excuses! I don’t want conjecture! I want him bleeding before me!”

Adrian closed his eyes and took a breath as the General’s voice reverberated through the entry. He had hoped that the man would still be abed with one of his whores, but it seemed news of Garrett’s ‘escape’ had already reached him. The gathered men shifted nervously. The General wasn’t above killing one of them to make a point.

“Where is Barbeaux?”

“Here sir.” Adrian stepped forward through the gathered men. Several of them shuffled in behind him as if he could shield them from the General’s wrath. The General swung around, his prosthetic thumping on the floor. His eyes narrowed and he gestured for Aiden to come closer.

“My boy we have an issue. You remember that man you captured last night?”

“Yes sir.”

“Somehow he’s escaped. I didn’t think it possible with what we did but I should have known better. He’s a tricky little rat that one. Next time I’ll hamstring him too. That’ll keep him grounded. Now, I need you to gather every able-bodied man, we are going to flush him out one way or another.” He turned and started for the large room they’d turned into a temporary office. The wainscoting was blackened and charred in places but the General seemed not to notice. It was still in better shape than the Keep. Adrian followed at a respectful distance and came to a stop as the General lowered himself into a chair.

“Look at the map and tell me where you think he might have gone.”

Steeling himself Adrian walked over to the table and looked at the map of the City laying on it. He had to give the General decent information without leading him straight to Garrett. He wondered if he’d miscalculated and gotten himself in too deep by rescuing the man. He closed his eyes against the memory, not wanting to dwell on it. Leaning over the map he stared down at it.

“He wouldn’t have got far on his own. He would have been weak and unable to climb.”

“Heh, I’ve seen him climb after being shot though the hand with a cross bow bolt. He’d climb if he had to.”

“Yes but judging from what the men have said about the amount of blood I’m not sure this is the case. I’d have to see the room myself.”

The General tilted his head to the side his dark gaze piercing. “You might have a point. There was a fair amount of blood under the table and on the stairs. So assuming he was weakened and unable to climb where would he go?”

Adrian looked at the map again. There weren’t many places that he knew of where an injured and weak man would be able find safety. He knew that Garrett would never have made it across the river on his own. The bridge reconstruction was still underway and the ferry only ran during the day. That Adrian knew a couple of fishermen who’d been up at that unconscionable hour was fortunate for the thief or they’d still be on this side of the river.

“Perhaps he found a boat to cross the river once he left the Manor.” He glanced over at the General. “I assume the Manor is being thoroughly searched?”

“I have staggered patrols so that nothing can get by them and they’ve been warned not to get stuck in a pattern. He’s keen this one and he’ll take advantage of any opening no matter how small.”

Adrian nodded. “I agree. For now let’s assume he made it across the river. He’d want to get as far from here as quickly as possible. My money is on Stonemarket or South Quarter.”

The General grunted. “Those will be difficult to search. The South Quarter in particular is a rat warren.”

“Fitting don’t you think? I’m sure he has contacts there, fences, suppliers…” Adrian prompted.

“Good thinking. We go to every two-bit fence and bone-saw and offer a reward, we’ll have him by day break tomorrow.”

“Or by dusk tonight if we start now.”

The General’s malicious laugh set Adrian’s nerves on edge. “You do your father proud.”

“Thank you sir.”

“Now, go catch this overgrown rat.”

“Yes sir.”

Adrian stopped to talk to a few of the men getting their account of what happened. Then he went to see the two men in the makeshift infirmary. The General had been brutal. One of them would be fortunate to keep his eye. After reassuring them he knew they were innocent of a lapse in their duties and promising a small compensation to each of them he headed out of the Manor. He was thankful he could use the search as an excuse to go check on the thief. His fence was understandably protective but if he wanted to keep the man safe they were going to need Adrian’s help. Especially as determined as the General was to capture him. It seemed each time the thief slipped through his fingers it only drove him to greater lengths. Now that the Baron was gone there was no checking him, no containing his lust for power. So far no one dared challenge him openly. Except Garrett.


	5. Chapter 5

Garrett stared up at the beams. They offered no solutions—only insight into the habits of the rats and spiders that also inhabited the cellar. Taking a deep breath he sat up. He’d been laying down for far too long. Not that he could sleep. The Queen of Beggars had left a few hours after first light with the admonishment to do nothing. Nothing. He looked down at the bandages. They were no longer blood soaked, and the expensive linen wrapped was so tight he could barely move his fingers. He flexed them and hissed at the sharp pain. She’d been merciless while cleaning the wounds. At least it had felt so.

Leaning his elbows on his knees he wondered how long it would be before he could use his hands. The sooner the better. He didn’t like this helplessness, the way his control was slipping away like broken clay tiles skittering off the edge of a roof. It was a long drop and they always shattered on the cobblestones.

If it hadn’t been for that Watch Captain—he swallowed against the sudden nausea. He could still smell the General’s whiskey soured breath, see the wicked gleam of triumph in the dark eyes. He got to his feet whole body tense as his heart seemed to be trying to mimic the late Jenivere—fluttering wildly as if to break free from his ribcage. He needed to go back to the Clock Tower. He needed time to process what had happened and figure out how best to deal with it.

“Hey, you’re up. Great. I brought you some food…” Basso’s voice trailed off when Garrett looked over at him. He set the tray down on his desk. “What’s wrong? Are you in pain?”

Garrett shook his head. “Not enough to bother about. Thanks for the food but I’m leaving.”

“Uh, no. You’re not.”

Garrett leveled his gaze at Basso. Basso just shook his head obviously not intimidated.

“You can’t even hold a cup of water or take a piss on your own. You’re not leaving.”

“I will leave anytime I please.”

“See that’s where you are wrong.” Garrett took an involuntary step back as Basso stomped over and waved a finger in his face. “The Watch are out in force and they aren’t just patrolling the streets. There are archers on the rooftops too.”

“They’ll never see me.”

“Dammit Garrett! They are going door to door dragging people out of their homes and shops looking for you. I know you are shook up by this but don’t get suicidal on me.”

“I’m not—“

“Then prove it.” Basso reached out and shoved him. Taken off guard Garrett stumbled back a step and sat down heavily on the bed. He blinked several times staring up at Basso. He started to get back up and Basso shook his head. “Stay down Garrett. You don’t seem to understand the danger you are in right now and I’d be a shitty friend if I let you go out there now.”

“I can take care of myself.” He was still shocked Basso had shoved him.

“This isn’t like last time Garrett. Did you even look at your hands? If you don’t take it easy and let them heal you might never—“

“No! That’s not—“

“Possible? It’s not possible that you might permanently cripple yourself? You might be a master thief but you are still human Garrett. You’d be hanging in Stonemarket square right now if not for Adrian.”

“Who?”

“The man who brought you here. The Captain of the Watch.” Basso stalked over to the desk and picked up a piece of bread. “Here, you need to eat.”

“I’m not hungry.”

“Like fuck you aren’t. You still haven’t gained any of the weight back you lost while you were gone. It’s not the crappy stuff they serve upstairs, I actually got this from the baker in Graystone.” Basso held the piece out and after a moment Garrett gingerly reached out to take it.

It slipped through numb fingers and hit the floor. Garrett stared down at it and then reached to pick it up. He knew his fingers touched it, he could feel the pressure but nothing else. It could have been hot enough to burn him and he wouldn’t have known. Basso must have realized something was wrong because the next thing Garrett knew Basso was there pulling him up and tossing the bread away where it disappeared into a corner.

“Garrett… what’s wrong? What happened?”

Lightheaded and unable to focus Garrett looked up at Basso. “I…I’m fine.”

“Like fuck.”

Garrett looked down where Basso gripped his wrists the touch warm. He pulled his arms away, Basso letting go after a moment. It was as if he was back in that burning house above the bridge, everything collapsing around him and no time to get his footing. He shot to his feet nearly knocking Basso over. He couldn’t let anyone know. If Basso found out he would never let him leave. It would heal. It had to heal.

Looking around he spotted his gear. Basso’s hand came down on his shoulder as he reached for it.

“No Garrett. I can’t let you do this.”

Garrett rounded him. “You can’t let me? Just what do you think I’m going to do Basso? I’m not stupid. Like you said I can’t stay here. The safest place for me is at home.”

“Just please, please at least let me help you.”

“You won’t make the climb.”

“And neither will you. I’m not going to clean your broken body off the cobblestones.” Basso loomed over him his eyes simmering with frustration and anger. “You’re my friend Garrett, loath as you are to admit it and I’m not going to let you do this to yourself.”

Garrett straightened looking Basso in the eyes. “You are my fence, the only thing you are really worried about it losing your cut.”

Basso’s eyes narrowed and Garrett flinched as he raised a fist. Basso paused and unclenched his fingers his shoulders slumping.

“Fine, you know what … go. You feel that way then I guess I was wrong about you. Even Erin had better sense than that.” He grunted and turned away. He gestured at the equipment laying on the floor. “Don’t expect me to help you with any of that.”

Garrett stared after him as he shuffled out of the cellar. He’d crossed a line he hadn’t been aware of, a hidden trip wire that might have just cost him the only person he trusted. He knew it was risky, but he’d climbed the tower so many times—hundreds of times. He wasn’t going to fall. Reaching down he hooked his fingers under the straps of the harness. A thread of doubt wound its way through him. Once again he couldn’t feel the smooth leather, or the cold metal buckles—just the weight. Shaking off the uncertainty he slipped it over his head and reached to adjust the lacing. He gasped as pain ripped through his hand. Clenching his teeth he looked down at his palm. Blood was seeping through the linen. Steeling himself he forced his fingers to curl enough to catch the lace and pulled. By the time he was done he was shaking and covered in sweat. Blood dripped from his fingers making the leather slick and difficult to handle.

He looked down at the front of his outfit and grimaced. It was going to take forever to clean the blood off. He scooped up the coil of rope and picked up the grappling hook. Or tried to. He was touching it. He could see that he was touching it but it was as if nothing was there. His fingers refused to respond to something they couldn’t feel. A coil of fear unwound in his chest numbing him. What if he had made it worse? Letting the coil slide to the floor he slumped down beside it his legs suddenly too weak to hold him. Maybe he should have listened to Basso. Hunched over the tightness in his chest he closed his eyes. He’d rest for a little bit and try again.

 

Basso stomped around to the pub glad for once that it was nearly empty. He was still mad at himself for losing control and very nearly hitting Garrett. But fuck the man was being stubborn. He turned as the door opened and a pair of Watch guards entered followed by a third. His heart tried to do a flip right into his throat.

“Morning gent’s what can I get for you?” The bartender asked.

The first one, a big burly fellow with a bloodied truncheon hanging from his belt clomped over. “We’re here on official Watch business.”

“Ah…I see.” The bartender nodded and tried to keep smiling. “And what would that be?”

Basso ducked back into the narrow hall that let out to the alley. Peeking around the corner he watched the confrontation.

“We’re looking for this man.” The second Guard slapped a piece of parchment down on the bar. Basso had a sinking feeling he knew exactly whose likeness graced the parchment.

“Hmm, not sure I’ve seen anyone like that around here.”

The bloody truncheon slammed down on the bar barely missing the bartender’s hand. He jerked back and Basso flinched. Dammit this could go really bad in a hurry.

The Guard sneered at him. “Really? We know the fence, Basso, is around here somewhere. We know you’ve at least seen him.”

“Well…uh…not lately I haven’t.”

“But he does come here.”

Basso cringed. No matter how he answered it was going to be the wrong answer. “I haven’t seen him for a while.”

The first Guard smirked and looked at the second one who returned the look. The first one picked up the truncheon.

“That’s interesting. Because I was told you’d know where to find him. So, I think you are lying. Do you know what happens when you lie to the Watch?” He nodded to his partner. “Go get them.”

Basso frowned watching the man leave. Where had the third Guard gone? He glanced around the room but didn’t spot him. He started at the crash and turned to see a whole squad entering the pub. The few patrons scattered as they began systematically destroying the tables and booths. Basso was rooted to his spot. This couldn’t be real. He paid the Black Tax. He paid to make sure they didn’t do this. It took him a moment to register what they were doing as some of them gathered the broken wood and piled it in the middle of the room.

“Stop! What are you doing? You can’t do this!”

The big Guard shoved the bartender down and brandished the truncheon at him. “I’d stay back if I were you.”

Basso backed down the hall. He had to get to the cellar and see if Garrett had made it out. The smell of lamp oil hit him as a couple of the Guards began pouring it over the pile.

“No. Please don’t do this!”

The Guard shook him off. “Light it.”

The oil caught instantly. Basso stared at the fire dimly aware of the Guard’s jeering laughter as they left.

“Garret…”

He ran for the cellar. He was surprised to find the thief still sitting on the bed.

“Garrett! Get up! The Watch set fire to the—“ Basso stopped his mouth hanging open as he saw the blood. “Oh fuck. You stupid stubborn bastard.”

Garrett didn’t look up continuing to stare down at his hands. “Basso…I can’t feel them.”

“Yeah, okay we’ll worry about that in a few minutes. Right now we have to go. They are burning us out. C’mon where’s that window you like so much?”

He pulled Garrett to his feet and made sure to grab what money he had stashed in the safe. Propelling Garret toward the window he glanced around to see if there was anything else he couldn’t live without. Climbing on a pile of boxes he shoved the window open. Sunlight streamed in belying the dark turn the day had just made. Standing on the box Basso looked down at Garrett. The blank look was back.

“Let’s go. I know it’s daylight but I’ll find a place to hide you. They’re busy burning the pub right now and won’t look for us here.” He knew it probably wasn’t true but he at least wanted to hope. He reached out his hand toward Garrett. “Give me your arm.”

Garrett looked at his outstretched hand and for an agonizing moment Basso thought he was going to refuse. When he reached up Basso was careful to avoid touching his hand instead grabbing just below his elbow. Hauling Garrett up he shifted and pushed him toward the window.

“Just keep an eye out. There was like ten of them.”

There was no response but Garrett did rest his elbows on the sill and lean out so he could get a view of the street.

Basso turned to look at the room, realizing it was getting warm and he could hear the crack of timber overhead. “How’s it look out there? All clear?”

“There are two at the end of the alley but their backs are to us.”

“Good.”

“Basso I don’t think you’ll fit through the window.”

“Eh? Like hell I won’t. I don’t care-“

“I can’t help you get out.”

Basso frowned at the tone. Something slammed into the ceiling overhead raining dirt down on them. “I’ll get myself out. Now move it damn you!”

He reached around Garrett’s waist and picking him up shoved him through the window.

“Wait Ba—“ There was a startled yelp and Garrett was ripped from his grip.

[](http://s369.photobucket.com/user/brohne_photos/media/Untitled-4.jpg.html) _art by notthenoviceyouarelookingfor of Tumblr_


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](http://s369.photobucket.com/user/brohne_photos/media/garretadrian4-1.jpg.html)

Garrett struggled to free himself from the crushing grip. He couldn’t get a good angle to kick the person behind him and settled for trying to slam the back of his head into their face. There was a grunt but the grip on his wrists only tightened. His arms were pinned against his chest as his back hit something solid.

“Will you stop it?! You’re going to attract attention.” A voice growled in his ear.

“Oh it’s you!” Basso wormed his way out of the window. “It’s fine Garrett, he’s a friend.”

“A friend? Of who?” Garrett scowled at Basso as the other man lumbered to his feet and dusted himself off.

“Us. You can let him go, Adrian.”

“Not unless he promises not to hit me.”

“I’m not promising anything,” Garrett ground out.

“There is no time for this. We need to go. Those guards are loyal to me but they don’t know what I’m doing,” Adrian said. Garrett stumbled forward a step as he was shoved away. He spun around to confront the man. Adrian instantly put his hands up to ward off a blow. “Take it easy Garrett, I’m only trying to help.”

“Like you helped the other night?” Garrett straightened and held up his hands. “Thanks for that.”

Adrian blanched and turned away. “I am sorry. I didn’t realize what he was going to do.”

“Really?” Adrian flinched, the broad shoulders hunching. Garrett smirked. “Is that why you are here?”

“I’m here because I knew they’d be coming for you and would find you eventually.”

“They wouldn’t have found me.”

Basso coughed drawing Garrett’s gaze. He didn’t like the look Basso was giving him. Garrett turned away as Basso walked over.

“Garrett, you couldn’t even hold the piece of bread I gave you this morning. You really think you’d have been able to get away on your own? You can’t climb, that much is obvious.”

Garrett folded his arms over his chest, careful of his hands. They still hurt little stabs of pain every time he moved. How could he feel that and not feel anything with his fingers? He looked up as something was draped over his shoulders. Adrian gave him a tentative smile as he buttoned the cloak and pulled the hood over his head.

“You really need a different set of clothes.”

Garrett wasn’t sure how to respond to that. The cloak was a heavy dark wool lined with a deep blue fabric. Very expensive. He didn’t want to like it but since the rest of his gear including his cape and hood were in the basement of the pub he couldn’t complain. It felt good not to have the sun beating down on his head and he no longer had to squint to see.

“Hey, not to be you know, selfish or anything, but they’re fucking burning the pub!” Basso said.

Adrian nodded. “I’ll see about a bucket brigade but the Watch is under orders to torch any fence or contact that doesn’t cooperate in the search. Harlan is not going to rest until he has Garrett.”

“Harlan?” Garrett frowned, he felt he should know that name.

“You know him better as the Thief-taker General.”

Garrett took a breath as his stomach churned. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, not looking up as Adrian pulled the hood down lower over his face.

“Basso, head for Dayport. Stick to alleys and back ways. I’ll meet you near the entrance to Greystone plaza as soon as I can.”

“Wait, you aren’t coming with us?”

“I have duties to attend to.” Adrian smiled and winked at Garrett. “I have to find a Master Thief after all. I’ll send a courier if I’m going to be late. And Basso, get Garrett something else to wear. That outfit is too recognizable.”

They both watched him walk back down the alley toward the two guards facing the street.

“That man is … strange.”

“He has a sense of honor. Something that’s been missing for some time.”

Garret raised an eyebrow at Basso. “I seem to recall you saying something similar about Orion.”

“Hey, I never said I was perfect and besides Adrian’s saved your life twice now.”

“I’m not keeping count.”

“I know, that’s my job. Let’s go. Can’t believe they are fucking burning my pub.”

Garrett wasn’t used to seeing the Stonemarket district from the ground very often and especially not in daylight. He kept glancing over his shoulders to see if anyone followed them. Sunlight pressed down on him an inescapable heat. Bodies brushed by, too close. There weren’t enough places to hide and the shadows were too few.

“Garrett, you are going to attract attention if you keep trying to mimic an owl.”

“It’s too bright.”

“Welcome to being outside before dusk.” Basso chuckled. “We need to get you some food and a change of clothes.”

“I don’t think this is a good idea.” Garrett stepped to the side to avoid a group of noisy children playing a game.

“Oh, would you rather have stayed and burned to death in the pub? Dammit! I can’t believe they burned it.”

Garrett sighed and kept walking. He couldn’t help the hot tightness in his chest every time he thought about what had happened. He tried to shove it down, will it away, but it wouldn’t leave. Basso wouldn’t have lost his place of business if not for him, and it wasn’t only Basso. From what Adrian had said every contact he had in Stonemarket was being targeted. They were cutting off any possible escape routes. Making sure he would be reviled by every blackhand, fence, supplier and boxman in the district.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

Garrett looked up. Basso stood in front of him, bristly brows drawn together and mouth pursed. Garrett shrugged not sure when he’d stopped walking. He didn’t know how to quantify what he was feeling. He was lightheaded and everything seemed surreal, like he was walking through another hallucination. He’d be relieved if it was. He looked down at his hands. The blood was drying into rust on the bandages. He looked up to find Basso staring at his hands.

“We need new bandages,” Basso said, “and we won’t get through the gate to Dayport with you looking like that.”

Garrett turned and scanned the area. “I’ll be over there. Go do whatever it is you need to do and then come get me.”

Basso looked where he pointed and nodded. “Just…be careful.”

As Garrett made his way through the crowd, several times he had to stop himself from pickpocketing people as they passed him. If it hadn’t been for his injury it wouldn’t even have been a question. He forced himself to take a deep breath and head straight for the narrow alley he’d spotted between a couple of houses. Stepping into the deep shade was like shedding a huge weight. He could finally breathe freely, the tension leaving his muscles. Finding a crate he sank down behind it with his back pressed to the uneven stone wall. He drew his knees up and rested his forearms on them. He avoided looking at his hands. He didn’t want to think about it right now. He just needed time to rest and heal. It would heal and he would go back to doing what he did best. Just like the last time.

Letting his head drop he closed his eyes. This wasn’t anything like when the General had shot him. He’d been able to remove the crossbow bolt within moments and the wound itself had been smaller. The knife wounds were much longer running from just between his second and third knuckle nearly to the heel of each hand. It was a miracle no bones were broken.

A rat scurried by stopping to look at him before continuing. It could have been one of the Queen of Beggars’ rats. Perhaps they were all her rats. He wondered if she knew about the Crippled Burrick yet. It was most likely that she did. If what Adrian had said about the Watch destroying all his points of contact was true she might need to be careful.

If the General was willing to ruin his own source of Black Tax income just to catch him, Garrett knew he had to be extremely careful whatever he decided to do next. The man was unhinged.

“Should have killed him when I had the chance.”

He jerked awake, his heart lurching as something thudded to the ground beside him. When had he fallen asleep?

“Hey, it’s just me. Didn’t mean to wake you.” Basso sat down next to the bag. “I found some clothes and got some food for us.”

Basso rummaged around in the burlap bag. He pulled out an undyed cotton shirt and dark twill pants.

“I really hope you have undergarments on beneath all that leather.” Basso smirked as he shook out the shirt. “Eh … this is going to be too big dammit. Well we’ll just have to make do, it’s not like we’ve got time go to the tailor’s.”

Garrett frowned looking at the shirt and pants. “Where did you get these?”

“Oh … umm, someone had their wash hanging out to dry.” Basso shrugged. “I didn’t think you’d appreciate me bringing back that pretty dress I saw at Alfonso’s. Here, sit up and we’ll get you out of that.”

“Can’t we just put that on over?”

“No. It will look strange. You can keep wearing the hooded cloak Adrian gave you if you want.”

Garrett finally conceded and the next several minutes were a mixture of pain and embarrassment. The leather was stiff with dried blood and Garrett swore it took a few layers of skin off with it in a couple of places.

“Shit but you’re paler than a corpse.”

“Shut up Basso.” Garrett held his arms out as Basso put the shirt on him. It was too big, hanging to mid-thigh. The pants weren’t much better and Basso was forced to use one of the belts from Garrett’s outfit to keep them from pooling around Garrett’s ankles. Garrett found the whole process excruciating. He hadn’t had to rely on someone like this for as long as he could remember. Basso looked up from where he was cinching the belt. Garrett avoid his look and heard Basso sigh. He was thankfully quiet though Garrett was fairly certain he had plenty he wanted to say. This entire situation was absurd and he only had himself to blame.

Next came the really difficult part. Changing the bandages. Basso brought out a canteen of water and carefully wet them. Garrett tried not to flinch as he started unwrapping them. The last layer required more water since the blood had dried and stuck to the wound.

“We really need to get these stitched up as soon as possible.”

“Probably.” Garrett ignored the exasperated look Basso gave him.

“Well they don’t look infected. Yet. Just don’t try to use them or anything stupid like that…” Basso paused, and pulled his knife out of his boot. Garrett flinched jerking his hand back as Basso reached for him. “Whoa … hey, I’m just going to cut this last part loose.”

Garrett let out the breath he’d sucked in and nodded. He turned his head away as Basso cut the remaining linen loose before pulling the fabric free of the wound.

“We’ll get through this.” Basso’s voice was soft as if he wasn’t sure he should even broach the subject. “Someone will kill that bastard. Madam Xiao Xiao is desperate enough to hire someone herself.”

The name jolted Garrett. “What day is it?”

“Thursday. Why? You have plans you forgot about?”

Garrett pressed his lips together and looked out at the street. This was not good. He had forgotten about her ultimatum. Tonight was the deadline. Letting his head thump against the wall he sighed. This was going to make things a lot more complicated.


	7. Chapter 7

Adrian wiped the soot from his face with a rag. The Crippled Burrick wasn’t a total loss but it was going to need some serious repair. He’d managed to convince the other Watch captain that letting the pub burn out of control was going to damage the surrounding buildings. Anxiety prickled along the back of his neck. He wasn’t sure why he was taking so many risks for mere criminals but he wasn’t going to back out now. He’d made his decision the instant that second knife had impaled Garrett’s hand. Shaking his head to free himself of the memory he went to retrieve his weapons.

He hoped Basso had managed to get the thief out of the area. It wasn’t going to be safe for some time. Overhearing some of the men talking he frowned. He edged closer, pretending to be engrossed in a wanted poster he’d found.

“Captain Leonard says he wants volunteers to search the Clock Tower.”

“Ain’t no fuckin’ way I’m going up there! It’s haunted. Didn’t you read the paper about that kid who died last time they tried to work on it? Anyone who tries ends up with something bad happening to them.”

“Yeah, well I’m not getting put in the stockade for refusing orders.”

“Better to be in the stockade than splattered all over the pavers.”

“This whole business is crazy. I’d rather go back to dealing with the Graven than searching every gutter and back alley for some blackhand. At least they didn’t skulk about in the shadows.”

Adrian shook his head. The General wasn’t helping morale with this search. Most of the men didn’t understand what was so important about Garrett, and those that did wisely kept their mouths shut around the man. Taking a moment he looked up at the near cloudless sky. How could the day be so beautiful when people were being hauled out of their homes and beaten or having their livelihood destroyed. This was the kind of power use Adrian despised; the blatant abuse that did nothing to help the City or its citizens. Best not to dwell on it for the moment. He had places to be, but first he needed a few supplies.

“E-excuse me sir?”

He turned to see a filthy young girl dressed in what looked to be pieces of burlap sewn together into a crude dress.

“Yes?”

“I-I’m sorry but I was told to give you this.” She held out a slip of paper.

“May I ask whom it is from?”

She shook her head. “I don’t know sir.”

“Right.” Taking a gold coin from his purse he knelt in front of her. He held the coin out. “For your trouble.”

Her eyes lit up seeing the money but she hesitated to take it. Adrian smiled at her a soft pain blossoming in his chest. “It’s customary to pay a courier is it not? Now may I have the note?”

She handed it over with a smile and a small curtsy. He watched her scamper off before opening the note.

Garrett’s life is in grave danger. He must be at the House of Blossoms by midnight or he will perish. Take him to see Madam Xiao Xiao. She has the antidote though she may be reluctant to part with it unless her terms are met.

Adrian folded the note with trembling fingers and shoved it into a breast pocket. This whole situation was much more complicated than he’d realized. Had Garrett been poisoned as well? When? It had to have been before he came to the Manor. Adrian set off at a trot. He had to see the man now. Everything hinged on him.

Leaving behind the chaos he headed for the gate. There would be fewer guards since the majority of the Watch was employed harassing the citizen’s of Stonemarket. There was no sign of Basso or Garrett when he arrived. He wasn’t surprised. Spotting a beggar lounging in a stairwell he approached the man.

“You there, I’m looking for someone—“

“I think you’ve found him.” Basso’s crooked grin greeted him.

Adrian frowned. “Where is Garrett?”

“Asleep. He can’t seem to stay awake.” Basso jerked a thumb toward what Adrian had thought was just a pile of sacks. “He’s not used to being out during daylight hours.”

“Actually I think there might be more to it than that.” Adrian pulled the note out of his pocket and handed it to Basso.

Basso took it. As he read it his face blanched then flushed. “That-that…I know when she did this. Not just a week ago he went on a job there. Didn’t come back for two days. Actually he didn’t make it back on his own. She shipped him to me like god damn goods. I knew something was off with him…”

Adrian patted his shoulder as Basso wiped a hand over his face. “I’ll check on him.”

“Yeah.”

Adrian found Garrett curled up behind some sacks. At first he wasn’t sure he was looking at Garrett. The curled form seemed too small, the loose clothing only accentuating the lean frame. Adrian knelt beside Garrett watching him for a moment. He seemed much paler in the daylight, dark hair highlighted translucent skin. Newly bandaged hands rested next to his head. Asleep he looked younger. Gone was the intense calculating gaze. The angular features no longer a careful mask. Adrian hesitated a moment before touching his arm.

“Garrett.”

When there was no response he leaned closer checking his breathing. It was slow and shallow, not the normal breathing of a sleeping person. Adrian gently picked up Garrett’s hand and felt his wrist for a heartbeat. It was steady and strong. That was reassuring. He went to lay his arm back down when something caught his attention. Holding Garrett’s hand he carefully looked at his fingers. They were clean but his nails had a distinct purple hue. Where had he seen this before? He shot to his feet.

“Basso! We have to go now. I know what she used on him.”

“What?”

“I’ve seen this before. His symptoms haven’t reached the critical stage yet but he’s going to need treatment soon or he will die. Do you have his clothes?”

“Yes, I put them in the sack.”

“Either have them thoroughly cleaned or dispose of them.”

“Garrett made them himself, he’ll be furious if I—“

“Then clean them, but do not let him near them until they are perfectly clean. I’ll take him to the House of Blossoms and speak with the Madam.”

“Now just wait. You aren’t taking him anywhere without me. I’ll get you into the House of Blossoms. I make deliveries there fairly often and know a couple of the Petals. They’ll help us get inside.”

Adrian took a moment to think it over. “Fine, but leave the clothes or give them to someone to be cleaned.”

“Why’s that?”

“There is poison on them.”

“Oh shit.”

Adrian reached down and grabbing Garrett’s arm pulled him up and over his shoulder. “He’ll need a bath.”

“A bath?” Basso raised an eyebrow. “Eh … well I suppose I’ll ask one of the Petals.”

Adrian shook his head. “No, I don’t trust them. Are you forgetting that was where he was poisoned in the first place?”

“The Petals wouldn’t even have known he was there. It was Madam Xiao Xiao that poisoned him. She’ll do anything to get what she wants.”

“Are you sure it’s safe?”

“No, but either we go and confront her or Garrett dies.”

Adrian shook his head and readjusted his grip on the unconscious man. “No, we’ll let her think that, but I know how to treat him. One of my older brothers is a physician and has treated similar cases before. Besides, I haven’t risked my career and my life for him just to see him die.”

 

It was late afternoon when they arrived at the House of Blossoms. Basso led them around to the side door where deliveries were taken. Garrett had regained consciousness but hadn’t spoken much. Adrian had got him to drink some water but he’d refused the food. While they waited for one of the Petals to see about a bath Adrian kept an eye on Garrett. He’d put the cloak back on, the hood drawn low over his face so that only his mouth and chin were visible. The rest of it he’d wrapped around himself. Adrian rubbed at his chin and took a sip of water to combat the dryness in his throat. His eyes narrowed as Garrett wrapped an arm around his midsection as if in pain.

“Are you alright?”

The hood bobbed up and down but Adrian didn’t believe it for a moment. He’d been with his brother when a man had come in suffering from the same poison, except he’d waited too long. They hadn’t been able to save him. His throat suddenly dry Adrian turned to look at the closed door.

“How long is this going to take?”

“Keep your knickers on, she has to find a free bath and make sure we can get him there without being noticed.”

Adrian would have sworn he heard Garrett snort but the sound of the door unbolting drew his attention from the thief.

The young girl waved them inside. “This way. I already have water heating for you.”

Adrian put his hand on Garrett’s shoulder to help steady him and was shrugged off. He stifled a sigh and stepped back to give the man room. He wasn’t about to anger Garrett or further wound his pride.

The corridors were empty though Adrian could hear a lute playing somewhere. The smell of incense assaulted him and he almost sneezed. He glanced into an alcove and instantly regretted it seeing the man and woman intertwined on the divan. He decided to focus on Garrett instead. If he hadn’t known better he would never have guessed the thief was ill. The smooth silent gait was mesmerizing to watch.

The girl pulled aside a curtain revealing a small well-appointed room dominated by a large claw foot bathtub. Another girl was pouring steaming water into it.

“Here you are.” The first girl stepped toward Garrett and reached for the cloak. Adrian thought for a moment the thief was going to fall over himself getting away from her. He quickly stepped between them.

“Thank you. Once the tub is full please see that we are not disturbed. And bring fresh linens along with a pair of breeches and a spare shirt please.”

She bobbed her head. “Of course sir.”

Adrian was careful not to look at Garrett, unsure how his intervention would be borne. Instead he busied himself with seeing to the few things they did have with them. The room was silent except for the sound of pouring water. Once the tub was full the girl disappeared behind another curtain.

“Is there a reason you are making me take a bath?”

Adrian turned to face Garrett and had the cloak thrust in his face. “Yes there is a very good reason actually. I told Basso earlier I think I recognize the poison used on you. It will cling to your clothes and skin and continue to poison you until you wash yourself of it.”

It still gave him a start to see the thief out of his leathers. The dichromatic eyes stared at him for a long moment as if judging whether he spoke truth or not. Garrett finally nodded and looked away as if satisfied with what he’d seen.

“So I suppose you got rid of my outfit?”

“Actually no, we didn’t.” Basso spoke up. “I’m having it professionally cleaned and tended to by a leather worker.”

Surprise sparked in Garrett’s eyes as he looked from Basso to Adrian but he didn’t say anything. It made Adrian wonder though. Was he so unused to kindness being shown him? Did he understand that they were doing their best to save his life? Garrett turned away, and Adrian waited for Basso to help him undress before drawing him to the side. Basso looked up at him concerned.

“I am going to go check on a few things. Keep an eye on him. His symptoms seem to be worsening.” Adrian said.

“I was afraid of that.”

Adrian sighed and glanced over Basso’s head at the soft splash of water. “I’ll be back as quickly as possible. Give this to the girls.”

He passed Basso several coins, and with a last look at Garrett’s dark head resting against the back of the tub, left the room.

He found one of the guards and bribed him to lead him to Madam Xiao Xiao’s chambers.

“The Madam is in a meeting, but you can wait outside if you like.”

“Thank you.” Adrian waited until the guard left and found an alcove. He could see whomever was coming and going from the room, but they wouldn’t be able to spot him as easily. He’d been waiting for nearly thirty minutes without seeing anyone when he heard footsteps. He knew that clomp and scrape. The sound sent a chill through him and he shrank back further into the shadows. If the General found him here and now … he didn’t want to finish that thought.

The General pounded on the door to the Madam’s chambers.

“Open up Xiao.”

The door was flung open, a flustered looking Madam Xiao Xiao adjusting her robe. “You don’t have to be so violent about everything.”

The General pushed the door open and clomped past her. “What’s this information you have for me? It better be good.”

As the Madam turned to follow the General into the room Adrian slipped out of the alcove. He caught the door just before it shut. Peering through the crack he could see the pair. The General stretched out on the divan while Xiao paced for a moment.

“You are here early.”

“Well I don’t like staying out past midnight and you said it involved Garrett.”

Adrian sucked in a breath and held it, barely daring to breathe as he listened.

“Yes I did but I gave him a deadline of midnight.”

“Well, that’s convenient. Then I’ll be here when he gets here.”

“That was not part of my deal with him.”

The General laughed. “You think I care about your promise to some thieving little rat? I want Garrett!”

“Hush! There is no need to yell. If he doesn’t arrive soon he’ll be dead anyway.”

“What do you mean?” The General narrowed his eyes and leaned forward.

“Well you’ve always called him an overgrown rat so when I caught him here what do you think I gave him?”

The low sinister laugh set Adrian on edge. “Rat poison. How did you manage to poison him with arsenic?”

“I doused his mask so that he would inhale it. It acts slowly but inevitably. He doesn’t have a clue and there is no way for him to know.”

“So what did you tell him to get him to return if he’s unaware of your treachery?”

Madam Xiao Xiao smiled and sauntered over to her desk. Opening a drawer she pulled out a vial and held it up for him to see.

“He’s afraid I’m going to give you this.”

“What’s in it?”

“A new concoction a personal friend of mine came up with. It’s quite harmless you see. You inhale it and go to sleep within moments. This is how I managed to trap him in the first place.”

Again that hateful laugh. “Brilliant. So if he arrives before your deadline…?”

“Oh I’ll give him the antidote of course. It’s not exactly a pleasant process though.” She walked over and handed the vial to the General. “Take this, as a gesture of my good faith. If he arrives I’ll make sure he’s yours. After I have my own bit of fun with him.”

The General lumbered to his feet. “Just don’t kill him. I will do that myself.”

“Of course.”

Adrian gulped down the nausea and backed away from the door. He needed to get Garrett and Basso and get them both out of this place now. But he needed the antidote too. He had a feeling it was in the same drawer as the other vial. Well, he wasn’t Garrett but he’d find a way to get it. For now he had to get them out—his plan to appeal to Xiao probably wasn’t going to work. He ducked back into the alcove just as the General opened the door. Madam Xiao Xiao watched him go and Adrian heard her mutter.

“Where the fuck are you Garrett?”

The realization hit Adrian like a runaway cart. She was playing both sides. Maybe they could still turn this to their advantage.


	8. Chapter 8

Garrett slid down further in the water. It was almost scalding but he didn’t care. It had been too long since he’d had a proper bath that wasn’t cold or rushed. Normally he wouldn’t care but the constant pain was beginning to wear on him. Resting his arms on the sides of the tub he was careful to keep his hands out of the water. The warmth seemed to leech some of the soreness out of his muscles. His stomach ached but the thought of eating held no appeal. He closed his eyes as his head throbbed. He should have known Xiao would do something like this to him. He despised manipulative people. He just wanted to be left alone to do what he did best. To be himself. Was that really too much to ask?  
Then there was Adrian. Garrett didn’t know what to think about the man. He never met anyone who didn’t have an agenda. He just hadn’t discovered Adrian’s yet. He reached up the wipe away the sweat running down his forehead and winced. A cloth was drawn across his forehead.  
“Thanks Basso.”  
“You can thank him when he gets back. How long are you planning on staying in there?”  
Garrett’s eyes flew open and he looked up at Adrian. “I just got in here.”  
Adrian cocked his head to the side the corner of his mouth twitching. “The water is tepid. Did you doze off again?”  
Garrett sat up and looked around. The water was much cooler and it unsettled him. He didn’t remember drifting off.  
“Here.” He looked over to see Adrian holding a blanket. “Step out and I’ll help you get dry.”  
Garrett narrowed his eyes. “That won’t be necessary.”  
“Would you rather wait for Basso?”  
There was none of the sarcasm or condescension Garrett expected. When he didn’t reply Adrian nodded.  
“It’s alright, I understand but I know you are going to need help. We need to go see Madam Xiao Xiao as soon as possible before your symptoms worsen. Come, I have several brothers, it’s not like I haven’t done something similar before.”  
But Garrett hadn’t. The concept of siblings was as foreign as the warmth spreading over his skin. Keeping his gaze averted he stood and carefully stepped out of the tub. He was instantly enveloped by the blanket. Strong but gentle hands ran quickly and efficiently over him. He didn’t look up from the stone floor as Adrian ran a corner of the blanket over his head drying his hair.  
“I have clean clothes for you.” Adrian’s fingers flitted across his jaw. “Did you want a shave? We have a little time, unless you aren’t feeling well.”  
Garrett shook his head. “I’m fine.”  
“So is that a no on the shave? You won’t be able to do it yourself for a while. Or I can take you to a barber later?”  
“Why are you doing this?” It came out sharper than he intended. Adrian’s hands stilled his fingers tightening on Garrett’s arms for a moment before letting him go.  
“You would rather I had done nothing?” He sounded genuinely confused and Garrett looked up at him. He met the troubled gaze for a moment before looking away.  
“That’s not what I meant.”  
“I told you why when I got you out of the Manor. Did you not believe me?”  
“You got me out and got me to Basso…”  
“But you don’t understand why I’m still helping?”  
Garrett nodded wishing he could pull the blanket closer about himself. He was so tired and the ache in his gut was growing worse. Adrian turned away and picked up something off a nearby bench. He stood there with his back to Garrett for a moment. The square shoulders rose and fell in a deep sigh.  
“I made a mistake once. A grave mistake. One I will not repeat.”  
“I would think joining the Watch would have been another one.”  
Adrian’s hand clenched the fabric and he turned. “I didn’t have much choice in that. What does the third son of a nobleman do? I don’t inherit a title or the land that goes with it. And I certainly don’t get to run the family business. I had to make my own way.”  
“Surely there was another avenue.”  
“Well, there’s always piracy.”  
Garrett gave him a look unsure if he was being serious or not. Adrian smiled and held up the cloth revealing it to be a pair of trousers and a set of under clothes.  
“My reasons for helping you are not complicated Garrett. Now, enough talk we need to get you dressed and up to Madam Xiao Xiao.” Garrett’s face grew warm as Adrian knelt and helped him into the under clothes. Adrian seemed completely indifferent continuing with what he was saying as he pulled the cloth up around Garrett’s waist. “The General was up there earlier and had a short meeting with her.”  
Garrett paused in the midst of putting a foot into the leg of the trousers. “The General was here? What did he want?”  
Adrian shifted to help him with the other foot. “You, what else. She gave him a vial of something. She said she’d used it to capture you before.”  
A chill ran through Garrett his knees suddenly weak. He barely acknowledged Adrian’s hands at his waist pulling the drawstring on the trousers tight. She’d lied. He shouldn’t be surprised. But what did this mean for him now? Would the General understand the significance of what he had? Yes. He would. The man was not an idiot. Garrett shivered. It was all because of that stupid sword. What was so important about it? He shook his head. No—he didn’t care. It wasn’t worth dwelling on. It was gone and no matter how much he would have liked to have it in his collection and made a fool of the General it had already cost him too much. Maybe he’d finally found the one thing he couldn’t get. Part of him quailed at the thought. He’d never been unable to get something he’d set his sights on before. But he’d held the sword once he could do so again. His gaze dropped down to his hands and a hollowness opened up in his chest his throat and eyes burning. _What if I can’t?_  
“Garrett?” Adrian’s voice was hushed. “Are you alright?”  
Garrett didn’t trust his voice at the moment, his throat too tight breath too short. He shook his head. He was very far from alright. Everything he was, everything he knew was being stripped from him. If he couldn’t steal what was he? If he was no longer capable of being a thief what would that make him? Who would he be? He had no answer. He sucked in a breath as warm fingers touched the right side of his face just below the scar. He blinked looking up at Adrian. It took him a moment to focus his vision swimming. He pulled his head away. The warm fingers didn’t follow but Adrian frowned something between sorrow and pity in his eyes. Garrett didn’t want to see that. It only confirmed his fears.  
“Let’s finish getting you dressed. Basso should be back soon and then we’ll go get the antidote.”  
Basso stepped through the curtain as Adrian finished buttoning Garret’s vest. He raised an eyebrow as he ran an appraising gaze over Garrett.  
“Well now, that’s a good look for you. How are the hands?”  
Garrett held them up. The bandages were still white.  
“Good. Adrian I’ve got the stuff you asked for in case we can’t get the antidote.”  
“Excellent. He does clean up well doesn’t he.” Adrian winked at Garrett. “I doubt Madam Xiao Xiao will even recognize him.”  
Garrett pressed his lips together. He just wanted to get the antidote and leave. Another wave of pain washed over him nearly doubling him over. It was getting worse.  
“Garrett!”  
“Get the stuff Basso, I’ve got him.”  
“Fuck! I’m sorry Garrett, I tried to hurry.”  
Garrett gritted his teeth as Adrian wrapped an arm around his waist. Not a moment too soon. His whole body convulsed pain ripping through him.  
“Adrian! What’s happening? What’s wrong with him?”  
“A paroxysm. Help me lay him down. We need that antidote now!”  
Garrett lost track of what was happening. All that existed was this horrible pain and the knowledge he was dying.  
When he opened his eyes again he was cradled against Adrian’s chest. The strong rapid heartbeat thudded under his ear. He clung to the sound, as long as he could hear it he knew was alive.  
“Open this door or I’ll fucking break it down!” Basso was yelling.  
More commotion. Pain seized him again. Someone was screaming. Darkness descended along with silence.  
***  
Adrian sat next to the bed watching Garrett sleep. He didn’t like that they were still in the House of Blossoms, but they didn’t dare move Garrett yet. The last several hours had exhausted all of them. A couple of times he’d feared they had waited too long and the thief wasn’t going to survive even with the antidote. Thankfully the worst seemed to be over with though the smell of sickness still lingered in the air. For the first time in his life he was thankful his father had made him help his brother at the hospital.  
“I don’t like how still he is.” Basso was back to pacing at the foot of the bed.  
“Rest is good right now. Is the broth ready for when he wakes?”  
“Yes, I left it on the side table.”  
It was quiet for several minutes. Adrian found himself staring at the silent form watching for the slight rise and fall of his chest. A strange dull ache pierced his chest each time he looked at the thief for too long.  
“We almost lost him Basso…”  
“Too fucking close. I’ve never seen Xiao lose her composure like that. I don’t think she realized she just might actually kill him.”  
“At least the antidote worked. I would have ran her through if she’d hesitated another moment.” Adrian clenched his fist at the memory. Garrett had been screaming in agony and she’d hesitated. Bitch.  
“You can be very intimidating when you need to be.” Basso’s soft chuckle eased some of the tension in Adrian’s body.  
“I’m taking him with me to Auldale.”  
“Wait…are you sure? Won’t that be dangerous? What with the General and all…?”  
“He can stay at my house. I only have one servant and she’s very loyal to my family. Besides the Baron is convinced he went to ground somewhere in either the South Quarter or Stonemarket. I’ll make sure he concentrates his efforts there. I can have my brother attend to his hands.”  
“What’s in this for you Adrian? Garrett’s not exactly an upstanding citizen.”  
Adrian sighed. “Nothing. There is nothing in this for me other than knowing I didn’t cause his death.”  
“The Watch will hang him Adrian. He’s not just any thief, he’s The Master Thief. Nothing is safe from him. The General wants to make an example of him.”  
“Oh yes, I got to hear all the gory details of what he had planned. Death would have been a mercy.” He took a breath willing the memory of that conversation away. “I just don’t get what possessed Garrett to try to go after that sword.”  
“Sword? He’d already got the sword. I gave it to my client the next day.”  
“Apparently he liked it too much to actually give it up. He told me he came to the manor looking for it.”  
Basso flopped down in one of the chairs. “He did come back that evening asking if I still had it. I thought at the time it was unusual.”  
“What day was that?”  
“Tuesday.”  
Adrian nodded. “Yes, he must have come to the manor after seeing you. It was around midnight when I happened upon him in the servant’s corridor.”  
Basso leaned his elbows on his knees and nodded toward the still figure on the bed. “We took care of the poison, now what about his hands? He—I found him yesterday trying to dress himself before you guys showed up at the Burrick. He looked like he’d seen a ghost and he said he couldn’t feel them.”  
“His hands?” Adrian sat up. “Or his fingers?”  
“I’m not sure. He just said ‘I can’t feel them.’ Adrian…thieving is who he is, not just what he does. Without it he won’t have a purpose.”  
Adrian sighed and looked over at Garrett. “This whole situation is so diabolically distorted. I know what the law says. I know what I am supposed to do yet…I cannot bring myself to allow harm to come to him. As I said I will take him to my brother. He’s a skilled physician.”  
Basso was silent long enough that Adrian finally turned to look at him. The penetrating gaze surprised him. Basso started to say something when a groan from the bed had them both on their feet.  
Adrian went to the bed as Basso fetched the bowl of broth. Adrian helped Garrett sit up concern tightening his chest as he felt him tremble.  
“How are you feeling?”  
“Like someone tried to kill me.” Came the dry response.  
“Close enough.” Basso set the tray on the night stand. “Feel like trying to eat a bite.”  
Garrett shook his head.  
“Well you’re going to have to try. Your body lost a lot of fluids you don’t want inanition to set in do you?”  
Garrett’s gaze met his briefly. Adrian didn’t like the blankness he saw there. It was as if a curtain had dropped down. He gestured to where Basso sat with the bowl of soup.  
“Please at least try.”  
Something flashed in Garrett’s eyes. A sort of hopelessness that sent a spiral of coldness through Adrian’s core. He turned away hearing a noise beyond the door. Getting up he opened the door a crack.  
“Get out of my way!”  
Adrian’s heart clenched in his chest. Closing the door he quickly locked it and grabbing the nearest chair shoved it under the door handle.  
“Adrian? What’s-“  
“Harlan…he’s here. He’s coming down the hall.”  
Adrian didn’t think it was possible for Garrett to go any whiter than he already was. Basso scrambled to his feet knocking over the tray.  
“We have to get Garrett out of here!”  
“Calm down. Help Garrett up.” Adrian looked around the room. He had his sword though he would have liked to have a cross bow. “Garrett do you know of a way out?”  
“There are plenty of hidden panels but I’ve never been in this room before. It will take me a moment to look.”  
“Please do. Basso please help me make sure they cannot get the door open.”  
They just moved the desk over in front of the door when something thudded into it from the other side.  
“Open this door!”  
Adrian shook his head. “Does he seriously expect anyone to follow that order?”  
The door shuddered under the next hit.  
“Does he have a bludgeoner with him?” Basso stared at the door.  
Adrian grimaced. “He might.”  
They both ducked as something slammed through the door sending splinters flying.  
“Yes that would be a bludgeoner. Garret?!”  
There was no response and they turned to see him standing in front of a large painting that hung opposite the desk. His hands rested on the frame.  
“Garrett?”  
His shoulders hunched and he let his arms drop. “I can’t feel the switch. I know it’s there…but I can’t feel it.”  
“Dammit!” Adrian followed Basso over to where the thief stood.  
Basso patted Garrett’s shoulder. “Don’t worry about it. You found it, I’ll take it from here.”  
Adrian turned to the door as it took another hit. He drew in a breath as a crossbow appeared in the gaping hole.  
“Quickly Basso! Quickly!”  
“Don’t rush me, it’s been a while.”  
Adrian drew his sword and stepped in front of them.  
“I know you are in there Garrett! You come out willingly and I won’t drag you through the streets.”  
Adrian shoved Garrett behind him as the crossbow swept the room.  
“Basso!”  
“Almost there.”  
A bolt splintered off the stone wall near the painting.  
“Fuck!”  
Adrian turned to Garrett. “As soon as he gets it open you run. I’ll be right behind you.”  
He didn’t wait for an acknowledgement. Charging across the room he rammed his sword through the hole in the door. There was a scream and the crossbow disappeared. Adrian dodged to the side as a sword sliced through the space where he’d just been. He grabbed the man’s wrist and jerked backward then slammed the man's arm into the jagged edge of the door. He didn’t want to kill any of the men he knew but there wasn’t much choice right now.  
“I’ve got it! Let’s go!”  
Adrian spun around to see a section of the wall rotating to reveal a hidden space. Garrett disappeared into the shadow followed by Basso. Something hit him from behind sending him forward a step. Confused he looked down to see the tip of a sword protruding from just under his right collarbone.  
“Ah shit.”


	9. Chapter 9

“Stop!”  
Adrian shuddered as the cold steel withdrew. Staggering forward he went to a knee.  
“Adrian, my boy that was a close one.”  
Pushing himself to his feet Adrian turned to glower at the General through the hole in the door. The General smiled at him.  
“I trust things are going well?”  
Adrian took a deep breath. This is where things got tricky. He took another breath his insides quivering. He forced himself to look the General in the eye for a moment before dropping his gaze to the floor.  
“He doesn’t trust easily.”  
“Of course not! I told you, he’s a greedy little rat. He’ll do anything to get what he wants.”  
“As will you.”  
“Well…I’m not a criminal.”  
Adrian gritted his teeth. He put a hand to his shoulder as it throbbed. If only he could ram his sword through the man’s throat. But he couldn’t. Not yet. Harlan still had a purpose to serve and a debt to pay whether he knew it or not.   
“Now, how soon can you deliver him to me?”  
“Give me a week. I’ll have your information and the thief.”  
“That long?”  
“As I said, he doesn’t trust easily. He’s even more skittish since you wounded him.” Adrian decided against telling him any further details. The man would take too much pleasure in knowing just how injured Garrett really was. “And what of the sword? Is it safe?”  
“It is. You needn’t worry about it. I gave my word it would be secure until the ceremony and I always keep my word. You know I had my reservations about putting you among my Watch, but you’ve done well. Perhaps once this is all sorted out you’d consider staying on? If your exceptional mother allows it of course.”  
Adrian swallowed the surge of bile in his throat. Just the thought was repulsive. No once this was all over he had other plans. Plans he hoped involved a certain dark headed man. Though his mother might have issues with that. This whole enterprise grated on him. He hated the deception and manipulation but sometimes things had to be sacrificed for the greater good. He just wasn’t going to allow it to be Garrett.  
“I need to be going. Can we make this look good?”  
The General chuckled and stepped back to allow the huge bludgeoner access. “So be it.”

Garrett paused in the narrow corridor and looked back. He tried to look past Basso who proceeded to grab his shoulders and push him forward. Garrett didn’t have the energy to fight him. He was barely keeping his feet. He hadn’t realized just how weak he was until he tried to pull away from the firm grip.  
“Where is he?”  
“He’s coming. He’s a big boy with a sword. He’s fine.”  
A dull crash echoed in the small space.  
“Yeah. Fine.”  
“Maybe we should run.” Basso pushed him along faster.  
“I’ll run. You waddle.”  
“Glad to hear your wonderful personality hasn’t suffered from any of this.”  
Garrett could hear the smile and turned to glance at Basso over his shoulder. His eyes widened as movement behind them caught his attention.  
“Basso. Run.”  
Behind them Adrian careened off the wall followed closely by another guard. He turned punching the man in the face. The man went down only to be replaced with another, this one brandishing a crossbow.  
“Oh shit.” Basso said.  
The sounds of fighting reverberated through the small space chasing them down the corridor. Making a sharp right turn Garrett slid to a stop. Basso slammed into him knocking him forward.  
“What the hell Garrett!”  
Garrett ignored him glaring at Madam Xiao Xiao. She held up the lantern as she looked over the wall to their left. Garrett noticed the darkening bruise along her cheek and the split lip. She pushed on a stone and a section swung away.  
“This way. Now.”   
Garrett didn’t move. “Ladies first.”  
Xiao Xiao scowled at him before ducking under the entrance. Garrett stepped to the side to let Basso through. He ignored the inquisitive look. He’d wait another few seconds. That was all. Adrian wasn’t his responsibility. Like Basso had said, he was a grown man he could take care of himself. A bolt ricocheted off the wall. Garrett took a step back waiting in the narrow doorway. Just a few more seconds. There was a choked off yell and then the pounding of booted feet. Garrett edged further back into the shadow shrugging off Basso’s grip.  
“Come on Garrett!” Basso hissed. “Do you really want the General to get ahold of you again?”  
Garrett wasn’t entirely certain why he hesitated. Turning he passed Madam Xiao Xiao. He felt her gaze follow him as she pressed another switch. The door started to swing shut. An arm shot through the space quickly followed by the now familiar blond head.  
“Ah, that was close.” Adrian looked back at what now looked like a solid wall.   
Garrett stared at him for a moment. He started to turn away when he noticed the blood and the way Adrian held his right arm.  
“You’re injured.”  
“Slightly. Yes.”  
“Come along you two. We don’t have time to dawdle.” Xiao Xiao lifted the lantern higher. “This passage hasn’t been used in ages and I’m not exactly sure where it goes.”  
“Oh great.” Basso started after her swatting at the spider webs she dislodged.  
Garrett turned to follow him not liking the way the corridor seemed to shrink. He blinked several times as his vision waivered. He was not about to allow himself to pass out now. The last time he’d been this weak and wrung out…he didn’t want to think about that. Not right now. Keeping one hand on the wall he shuffled after Basso. Adrian was only a few steps behind and every so often Garrett would hear him take a shuddering breath. He was more injured than he was letting on.  
The passage began to slope down the air growing musty and dry. Garrett remembered this smell from the time before. The passage came to an abrupt end, opening out into a room. Xiao Xiao held the lantern higher.  
“This is as far as I go. I have to get back to my chambers and pretend to be furious that he knocked me out.”  
Garrett stepped into the room. “Where does it go?”  
“You should come out along the wharf near the bridge. If the exit didn’t get destroyed in the bridge collapse.”  
“So we could still be trapped here.” Basso glanced around. “You have another lantern?”  
While Basso and Xiao Xiao saw about a light Garrett found himself watching Adrian. He realized the front of Adrian’s shirt was crimson the thick stench of blood strong. He looked up at him noticing the lines of pain around his eyes and the tension in his mouth. Nothing was said and Garrett turned away. It wasn’t like he could help him anyway. He was nearly desperate to search the room, needing to feel the weight of something, anything in his pockets.   
Basso and Xiao Xiao returned with a dented lantern and a torch. In the additional light Adrian’s shirt was revealed to be almost completely soaked with blood.  
“Dammit. What happened Adrian?” Basso set the torch in a sconce then took off his vest and started cutting it into strips.  
“I turned my back at the wrong time.” Adrian flinched as Basso started shoving the wadded up cloth under his shirt.  
“I hope your bother is available.”  
“He will be.”  
Garrett looked up to find Adrian watching him. Did he expect him to say something? To be grateful he was willing to put himself in harm’s way so they could flee? He turned away and started searching for the exit. He wasn’t responsible for what someone else chose to do. It was Adrian’s decision to stay and fight. No one had asked him to.  
The room was longer than it was wide and it didn’t take him long to find the right door. The cool draft laden with the scent of brine was enough of a clue. He headed through not waiting for the other two to catch up with him.

Water lapped the stones just below his feet. It was a dead end. There was nowhere to go except into the river. A few boats drifted in the middle of the current nets lowered to catch fish. The ruined bridge sprawled like a drunken beggar to their left.  
“Well, it’s a nice view at least.” Basso gestured to the cliff where the opulent homes could be seen in the fading evening light.  
“Hold on.” Adrian squeezed past them. Garrett started as he yelled. “Ahoy there! Got a raft Jeffers?”  
“That you Barbeaux?” A voice answered.  
“One and the same. Quit drinking that swill and get that piece of drift wood moving.”  
“Aye aye Captain.”  
A few moments later a row boat glided up alongside them. The large man at the stern tossed a rope to Basso. He caught it and slipped it through a ring embedded in the stone.  
“Gentlemen, meet Jeffers.”  
“Boys. Captain. You look like you’ve seen better days.”  
“Indeed. We need across. I need to go see August.”  
“I should hope so. Oh here. I was supposed to give you this next I saw you.” Jeffers produced a letter from his shirt pocket.  
Adrian took it with a nod. “Thank you. Garrett, Basso if you’d like we should be going.”  
Garrett eyed the boat. It was bigger than Basso’s but it was still a boat. Which meant no sure footing. He turned to Adrian.  
“Where are we going?”  
“To see my brother in Auldale first off. We both need stitched up. Unless you’re willing to leave your recovery to chance.” Adrian gestured to Garrett’s hands. “Plus you were nearly dead this morning. I’d say you need some time to recover.”  
Garrett frowned glancing toward the men then back to Adrian. The frankness made his stomach ache in a way that becoming too familiar. Before he could stop himself he was looking down at his hands. Red was creeping into the white again even though he’d tried to be careful about using them. The pain was so constant he’d almost quit registering it.  
“Wait a sec. This isn’t him is it?”  
Garrett jerked his head up to look at the man behind Jeffers. He was a big bull of a man with shoulders that bulged under his shirt as the worked the boat closer. The sneer had Garrett wishing he had his blackjack handy. Not that he could use it.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”  
The man snorted and shook his head his hand flapping in Garrett’s direction. “This scrawny little git is who the General’s been killing people to get to? Master thief my—”  
“I suggest you keep a civil tongue unless you want me to carve it out.” Adrian’s tone shocked Garrett. It was no idle threat Adrian’s hand straying to the sword at his side. The man held up his hands.   
“Hey, no harm meant. Just surprised is all.”  
“Next time you’d do well to keep your stupidity to yourself instead of inflicting it on others.” Adrian growled. He turned to Garrett. “Go ahead and get in.”  
Garrett nodded not sure what else to do. The evening was suddenly too warm his heart hammering as Adrian took his elbow to help him down into the boat. He wanted to hate Adrian for helping him in front of these men but the rocking of the boat disconcerted him. Basso hopped down next to him causing it to rock even more. Garrett stiffened having to remind himself not to grab for something. Adrian’s grip tightened holding him steady. He jerked away and instantly regretted it. Basso and Adrian both grabbed him as he nearly over balanced.  
“Boats really are not your thing Garrett.” Basso chuckled.  
“Don’t tease him Basso. I’m sure he’s still weak from the effects of the poison.” Adrian’s grip was looser this time as he guided Garrett to sit. “We’ll be across in no time and I’ll get you some proper food and a bed.”  
“I’m sure he’ll bed you alright.” Garrett barely caught the whispered comment as the man started rowing.

Adrian pounded on the door. The three of them stood at the side of house at the servant’s entrance. Garrett once again covered in the cloak and hood. Basso stood behind them watching the street. The door flew open light cascading down the steps.  
“Who the hell-Adrian? What’s the meaning of this? Are you bleeding?!”  
“Evening brother. I need your assistance.”  
The tall thin shouldered man stepped back and waved them in. “What mess has mother got you in this time Ri?”  
“Let’s not speak of it at the moment. I’m in agony here.”   
“Fine. Follow me gentlemen.”  
Garrett scanned rooms as they passed. His whole being ached to take several of the highly collectable objects he saw. How had he missed this house before? Or was he just more sensitive since he couldn’t actually take anything at the moment. August led them to a large room at the back of the house. It looked out over the river, the last rays of the setting sun illuminating the clock tower. That strange hollow ache threatened to blossom into pain as Garrett looked at it. Taking a breath he focused on August and Adrian instead. Adrian seated himself on a high bed in the middle of the room while August turned on the bright overhead lights.  
“Alright Ri, what was it this time? Pistol? Arrow? Blow dart? Do I need to be worried about poison?”  
“No, just a simple sword stab.”  
August’s explosive sigh startled Garrett who glanced to Basso. Basso just shrugged. August had a pair of shears out and was cutting away the ruined shirt.  
“Well you know we’ll have to watch for infection then.”  
“Yes I know.” Adrian winced as August probed around the wound. The skin was a livid red and purple. Garrett was surprised at the number of scars the man had. He knew being on the Watch was dangerous but not that dangerous. His brother acted as if this were a common occurrence. Was it? Who was Adrian? It was seeming less and less likely that he was a common Watch guard.  
It took August over an hour to thoroughly clean the wound and sew it closed. Garrett spent most of that time seated in a chair. Exhaustion had him jerking awake at odd intervals. His entire body throbbed with pain of one form or another. He wanted nothing more than to sleep for a few days.  
“All done. Just try not to tear the stitches again this time. I know you are proud of your scars but you make me look bad.”  
“Well we wouldn’t want that.” Adrian’s exhaustion was evident in his voice. “What about Garrett?”  
“Have him come over and I’ll take a look. From what you’ve told me though…”  
“Just please look.”  
Garrett glanced up to find Adrian leaning over him, the honey colored eyes full of worry. “Come, my brother will examine your hands.”  
At first Garrett didn’t move. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know the extent of the damage. What it might mean for him. August smiled reassuringly at him and patted the bed. Getting up took more effort than it should have his whole body too heavy as if someone had stuffed his joints with lead.   
He had to step up on the stool to sit on the bed. As soon as he got seated August took his left hand and began unwrapping the bandage.  
“Such beautiful hands. Very elegant. Befitting your trade no doubt. Still bleeding a bit?” Once the bandage was disposed of he carefully turned Garret’s hand over. His fingers were warm and soft as the traced the bones along the back of his hand. “No breaks but the tendon here is severed. I’m assuming the other is nearly the same. Wait just a moment.”  
Garrett laid his hand on his lap as August went to get something out of a cabinet. He came back with a small tin. He opened it and laid it on the bed next to Garrett’s leg. He took a long thin needle out of the tin and grasped Garrett’s wrist.  
“Now tell me if this hurts.”  
Garrett tensed as he used the needle to poke his forefinger. A tiny spot of blood welled up but there was no pain. Nothing. August frowned and tested the other three fingers then his thumb.  
“Ouch.” Garrett jerked.  
“Ah! Good! Not all the nerves are damaged then. Just a little more. I’m sorry to put you through this young man.”  
Garrett bit back the remark on the tip of his tongue. August couldn’t be much older than himself. He watched as August repeated the process on his left hand. It was the same. His stomach was knotted and aching. This couldn’t be good.  
“Good. This is better than expected for such a wound. I will need to stitch them to help facilitate healing.”  
Garrett nodded. Better than expected? He watched August lay out his supplies.   
“Now this will hurt but I have to disinfect the wounds. Would you like something to bite down on?”  
Garrett swallowed remembering when the Queen of Beggars had cleaned them.  
“Brother, he is exhausted. Could it not wait?”  
“And give infection a greater chance to set in? No I’m sorry it needs to be done now. It’s already been what…three days? At this rate he might never regain feeling in his fingers or be able to grip objects properly again.”  
Garrett struggled to catch his breath. It felt like he was being crushed a great weight pressing down on him. He couldn’t imagine not being able to use his hands as he always had. They were his tools, his greatest asset. He didn’t realize he was shaking until Adrian put a hand on his shoulder. Garrett couldn’t look at him, didn’t want to see the pity he knew was there.  
“Garrett…” Garrett hunched his shoulders his chin dropping to his chest at the sound of Basso’s voice. “It’s going to be alright.”  
Garrett closed his eyes willing himself to breathe. The cold hollowness ate away at him until he was completely numb.   
“What am I going to do Basso?”   
“We’ll figure it out. Don’t worry about that now. We just have to get you better.”  
Garrett nodded trying to blink away the heat behind his eyes, his throat so tight breathing was painful. He was beyond fighting it. For the first time in his life he didn’t know what to do. There was no escape route. No last second plan. No improvising his way out of this. He would rather the General had just killed him and been done with it.  
He didn’t lift his head as Adrian came around to stand in front of him. Soft fingers grazed his cheek.  
“I’m so sorry Garrett. This is all my fault.”  
Garrett shook his head. It took effort to force the words out. “No. My pride got the better of me. That’s all.”  
“But if it wasn’t for me-“  
“I’d be dead twice over.” Garrett finally raised his head. It wasn’t pity he saw in Adrian’s eyes. No it was something entirely different and nothing he recognized. “We might as well get on with it.”  
“Of course.”


	10. Chapter 10

Adrian and Basso sat in twin wing backed chairs in the drawing room. The candles had burned low while they sat in the welcome silence. Basso had spent the last hour cataloguing all the expensive things in the room. Anything to keep his mind off what he’d they’d just gone through. The most impressive piece in the room was a massive painting on the far wall. It featured a beautiful three masted man o’war at full sail. There were several other smaller paintings of ships and at least two ancient maps depicting the coast complete with monsters. A pair of battered hurricane lanterns sat on a shelf along with several books. Basso sipped at his brandy while Adrian stared down at his wine. Basso watched him rest his hand over his wound again. He’d been doing it off and on for a while. That or playing with the sealed letter he’d been given. He hadn’t opened it yet and Basso knew he wouldn’t as long as he was in the room. Basso sighed catching Adrian’s eye as he looked up.  
He nodded toward the bedrooms. “I should go check on Garrett.”  
“He’s probably still sleeping.”  
Basso set his glass down on the table. “I hope so. I don’t…I don’t like seeing him like this. He can be an arrogant bastard but he has to be in his line of work. If people find out—“  
“He’ll be alright Basso.”  
“You can’t promise that Adrian. No one can. You take away a man’s reason for living and what do you have?”   
Adrian glanced up at Basso but couldn’t hold his gaze. “I…it’s my fault. I didn’t count on Harlan being quite so—cruel.”  
Basso snorted and wondered again why Adrian insisted on blaming himself. He’d just been doing his job, it was the General who’d taken it too far. He knew it would be easy to blame him for Garrett’s condition but as Garrett had said, his pride had got the better of him. “You must not know the man well then.”  
“I only just got promoted. I mean, I’d heard rumors but I always thought it was exaggerated.”  
“I’m no fan of the watch or the General. Even those of us who work in the shadows couldn’t escape his Black Tax. Well, except Garrett.”  
“The corruption is so pervasive I’m not sure even getting rid of him will halt it.”  
“Well even if he is gone there’ll just be another greedy bastard ready to take his place.” Basso pushed himself up out of the plush chair. It was nearly midnight and he was bone tired. “I’m going to check on Garrett and then I’m heading out. I’ve got people I need to see.”  
“Right of course.” Adrian didn’t look up the firelight playing off his hair as he continued to stare down at his drink. Basso wasn’t sure if it was pain from his wound that was distracting him or if it was the letter he’d received.  
“Get some rest Adrian. I’ll send someone to check on Garrett in the morning.”  
At the nod he started for the room where they’d put Garrett after the procedure. If Basso had thought curing Garrett of the poison had been difficult to watch the surgery had been on a whole different level. August had worked tirelessly for hours to repair the damage to Garrett’s hands. He’d been confident that a full recovery was possible with the right treatment.   
“I’ve seen sailors with the hands smashed come through a surgery like this and retain full range of motion.” August had informed them. If it didn’t work he feared Garrett might do something rash. He paused at the door to the room and as silently as possible crept back to the drawing room.  
Adrian still sat in the same chair. He had the letter out and was reading over it. There was a muttered curse and he crumpled the paper in his fist. After a moment he flung it into the fire. He slumped back in the chair and covered his face with a hand.  
“Please just this once Mother…just this once let it go.”  
Basso frowned and backed out of the room. He needed to gather information and as much as he hated to he had to leave Garrett. Back at the bedroom he peeked inside. Garrett lay exactly as they’d left him, hands resting on his stomach. Basso rubbed at his forehead as he approached the bed. He blinked several times looking down at the thief. None of this felt real. He’d thought he’d lost Garrett once already. That year had been hard in more ways than one. Garrett had come back changed. Not only was he scarred physically Basso could tell whatever had happened to him had left permanent marks inside too. He’d always been a loner but something had shifted after all the business with Erin. He’d become a bit less taciturn. Something Basso never would have expected in all the years he’d known the thief. He supposed he fully realized it when Garrett had actually asked a favor of him and then proceeded to confide in him about Erin. It had been a turning point.   
Basso laid a hand on Garrett’s arm. He knew the man was sleeping but felt the urge to say something anyway. “Sorry to do this but something doesn’t seem right and I need to find out who all the players are. I’ll be back as soon as I can.”  
He walked toward the door and turned to look at the still figure. “Stay safe.”

The Queen of Beggars tapped her fingers on the arm rest. It had been some time since she’d felt the heat of anger warming her bones. It was most unwelcome.  
“This is unfortunate.”  
“I know.” Madam Xiao Xiao folded her lean from into the chair opposite her knees jutting out before her. “I didn’t want to believe it myself until I saw him. He’s gone now. His friend and the Watch Guard took him across to Auldale.”  
The Queen of Beggars nodded. “Yes. I know. I hadn’t thought the damage was as significant as you say.”  
“The General…” Xiao Xiao took a moment to compose herself, her fingers flitting to the side of her face. “He took great pleasure describing in detail what he’d done. I didn’t want to believe him until I saw Garrett and heard the other two talking. He is most likely crippled now.”  
“And without him all your plans fall to waste.”  
“Not mine. Her’s.”  
“She has many thorns, this rose.”  
“Yes she does. Her reputation is quite impressive if she’s managed to stage such a thing.”  
The Queen of Beggars nodded one hand stroking the fur around her neck. “It is not without precedent, Aldus was manipulated into a similar situation.”  
“But that was the Baron’s fault for trying to control the primal.”  
“Any time men of power begin to over reach there is always someone there to lop off the grasping hand. The Graven Dawn sowed chaos and allowed for Garrett to restore balance. The rose is more subtle but still requires the Master Thief. You should not have moved against him when he came for the sword Xiao.”  
“How was I to know? I merely attempted to secure things from my end.”  
“And nearly undid everything.”  
“I concede my fault in this matter, but what happened at the manor was not my doing.” Xiao Xiao shifted in her seat drawing herself up straight.  
“No, it was her’s. Though the General’s hatred of Garrett exceeded anything expected.”  
“And if he is no longer able…”  
“Then we are lost. The General will become the new Baron and we will envy those who died of the Gloom.”

Garrett woke to the sound of soft snoring. At first he couldn’t place his surroundings. The linens smelled of soap instead of sweat and the light filtering through his eyelids was too bright. It was never this bright in the Clock Tower even at midday. Rolling on to his back he opened his eyes and gasped.  
“Good morning little thief.” The well-endowed bosom moved out of his line of sight as the woman sat on the edge of the bed. She smiled at him her eyes sparkling with mirth. “I hope you slept well?”  
Garrett levered himself up on an elbow wincing as his hand throbbed. He glanced around the room and spotted Adrian fast asleep in a chair next to the bed.  
“I couldn’t convince him to go to bed. Then again you are in his bed.” Garrett turned back to her trying to hide his confusion. The pretty smile widened. “Normally I think he would have jumped at the chance, but he’s oddly protective of you.”  
She leaned forward and patted his cheek. “You are a cute one, I’ll give him that.”  
Garrett blinked several times trying to make sense of what she was saying. She stood and Garrett realized she was not wearing a dress. Instead she wore fitted breeches and a pair of boots that covered her leg to the knee. On her belt was a set of throwing knives. The flowing cotton shirt was held in by a leather and metal corset. It wasn’t much different from what Erin wore. If she still did.  
“Well since you are finally awake, I think it’s time we had a little chat.”  
“Who are you?”  
Her grin turned slightly predatory as she leaned down over him. “Now isn’t that an interesting question. A more important question is; should I allow you to live or turn you over to Harlan? You see, when you got yourself injured your usefulness to me ended. The only thing keeping you alive right now is my idiot boy’s misplaced affection for you and the fact that you seem to be one of the Attuned.”  
“What?”  
She grabbed his chin and turned his head to the side. “This eye of yours. The shard might be gone but the effects of the primal remain.”  
Garrett jerked away from her. “What do you know about it?”  
She smile and shook her head gold curls bouncing around her shoulders. “You will still be useful to an extent. That sword is the key. Whoever has it has the key to finding other primal stones.”  
“But the General has it now.”  
“Yes. I’m aware. You were supposed to keep it, not turn it over to your fence for a paltry 50,000 gold. You disappointed me Garrett.”  
Garrett narrowed his eyes at her his fingers twitching against the blanket. “I’m not in the habit of stiffing my clients.”  
She laughed softly covering her mouth. “Forgive me but on my ship that could have been taken very differently.”  
“Your…ship?”  
“Yes. She’s safely anchored offshore where no one here in the city can see her. Wouldn’t do to let certain people know I was back in town. Now about that sword. You’ll have to figure out a way to get it away from the General. He’ll use it to consolidate his power and sway the other nobles.”  
“I’m not going to make a habit of getting involved I politics.”  
“Oh, yes I remember. Poor Aldus, he so wanted to help and look what happened to him. Your bloodthirsty little protégé killed him.”  
“It wasn’t Erin’s fault! The primal-“  
“Oh please Garrett. You and I both know she enjoys killing. I’ve met her you know. Even hired her for a couple of jobs. She’s very good. Efficient, brutal and without remorse. She’s better than you in that respect. But subtly is not her forte. Neither is restraint. I need both for this. But it seems my plans have changed. So can you still be useful Garret?”  
Garrett shifted back in the bed and glanced over at Adrian. He was still sound asleep, his head slumped forward on his chest.  
“What will it be?”  
“Let’s see. Either I say no and you turn me over to the Thief-Taker General, or I say yes and most likely get killed or caught trying to get the sword. I already tried once before and you see how well that turned out. No, I’ll tell you what I’m going to do. I’m going to get dressed and leave. This place reeks of self-aggrandizement.”  
Her smile faded the look in her eyes becoming cold and calculating. “You are one to talk thief. Here you lay in my house after receiving medical attention from my son and dare to insult me?”  
“You want me to pay room and board and for the surgery? So be it. But I’m not doing anything else for you.”  
“We will see about that. Where do you think Madam Xiao Xiao got her poison and sleeping draught?” She strode for the door and opened it. She looked back at him. “I really would rather not have to kill you. Adrian would never forgive me.”   
Garrett stared after her unsure he even wanted to get out of the bed. He had the unsettling sensation that once he did so something would be changed irrevocably. It reminded him too much of being on a boat, nothing was certain and everything kept shifting under his feet. He just wanted to go home to his clock tower sleep for a few days and forget any of this had happened.  
Adrian was still snoring in his chair. Garrett looked over at him and was startled by the sudden fluttering in his stomach. He shrugged it off as hunger. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d eaten a proper meal. Shifting around on the bed he swayed a little as he got to his feet. He stood there for a moment until the room settled itself. He glanced down at his hands. They were bandaged again. He flexed his fingers experimentally but instead of the stabbing pain there was only a dull throb. It was a definite improvement. Now for clothes since he was not going anywhere like this. The clothes he’d been wearing were laid out at the foot of the bed. He managed to get the pants on though cinching them was a lost cause. He slipped the shirt on wishing he had his own clothes back. This was too light, too loose and made him feel too conspicuous. He growled in frustration as he tried to button the shirt. He still couldn’t feel the buttons and they kept slipping through his fingers.  
“Let me help you.”  
Garrett jerked his head up to see Adrian watching him. He shook his head and went back to trying to force his fingers to work. There was a sigh and the next thing Garrett knew his hands were being shoved aside.  
“You have to be one of the most stubborn people I’ve ever met.” Adrian made quick work of the buttons and then proceeded to fix the tie on his pants. Garrett started as Adrian’s hand grazed along his side the contact sending a jolt through him. He pulled away only to have Adrian grab his arm. “You aren’t thinking about leaving are you?”  
Garrett looked down at Adrian’s hand then back up at him. “Would you try to stop me if I said yes?”  
Adrian’s grip loosened and Garrett was surprised at the hurt in his eyes. Adrian licked his lips and looked around the room. “I wouldn’t be happy, but no…I wouldn’t stop you. I’ve done nothing but cause you pain so I can understand why you’d want to be rid of me.”  
Garrett nodded. “Yes. You have.” He met Adrian’s eyes before holding up his hands. “But you’ve also helped when others would have left me to die.”  
Something shifted in Adrian’s expression the look in his eyes a mixture of pain and sadness. “Garrett I—“  
“Either kiss him and be done with it or come to breakfast.” Both of them jumped and Garrett turned toward the door to see August grinning at them. “Mother is waiting.”  
Garrett turned back to Adrian who gave him an embarrassed smile. “Breakfast then.”  
“Kiss me?”  
Adrian blinked. “Are you asking?”  
“No…it just seemed an odd thing for him to say.” Garrett looked down as he realized he was staring at Adrian’s lips.   
“He’s my brother. He likes to tease. Come I’ll introduce you to our mother.”  
“Tall with curly hair, wears almost as much leather as I normally do?”  
Adrian grimaced. “Am I to assume you’ve already met her?”  
Garrett nodded. “She woke me a short time ago. She doesn’t seem old enough to be your mother though.” He decided against saying anything of their conversation. He was still trying to process most of it.  
“She’s older than she looks. She was nice to you right? She didn’t threaten you or anything? She did didn’t she? Dammit. I’m sorry. She can be really pushy about stuff. She’s used to ordering people around all day.” Adrain scanned his face. “Whatever she said, I’m sorry.”  
Garrett shook his head. “Don’t be.”  
He stiffened as Adrian stroked a finger down his cheek. “I’ll make it up to you after breakfast with a proper shave. How’s that sound?”  
At a loss for words Garrett nodded. That fluttering in his stomach was back. Adrian beamed. “Great. Let’s go then. I’m famished.”


	11. Chapter 11

After a simple breakfast Adrian led Garrett to the shared bathroom. The claw foot tub was bigger than the one in the House of Blossoms and Garrett wondered how they’d got it in the house. He spotted an ivory handled brush and no less than three sets of jeweled cufflinks as soon as he walked into the room. Though after breakfast his hands were throbbing. Just holding the bread without dropping it had taken too much concentration and had left him frustrated and embarrassed.

“You can sit here.” Adrian pulled a chair toward the middle of the room.

Garrett looked at the chair then at Adrian.

“What’s wrong?” Adrian smile was unsure. “You’ve never had someone else give you a shave before?”

“No.”

“I used to do this a lot when I was a privateer. Got pretty good at it. Come on. You do trust me don’t you?”

Garrett cocked his head to the side the question catching him off guard. He narrowed his eyes at Adrian before going and sitting down. The stupid flutters were back. Garrett shifted around in the seat too aware of the way the cotton shirt hung loose around his neck and wondered if Adrian would notice how fast his heart was beating. He watched Adrian lay out the supplies. Freed of the tie Adrian’s hair hung loose this morning and it kept falling forward and obscuring his face. He brushed it behind an ear as he began to strop the blade.

“We’ll use my razor since I don’t trust August to have honed his properly.”

“You were a privateer?”

“Mhmm…August and I got press ganged when we were younger.”

“What about your mother?”

“Oh, she’s not my real mother. Close enough though. August and I were really fortunate she found us.”

Garrett wondered how she’d found them if they were privateers. Captains rarely let them off the ship even in port. He shuddered at the thought. Being cooped up on a ship for days and then not being allowed to set foot on land. It seemed like a special kind of hell.

“She’s the one who put August through medical school.” Adrian said.

“What about Ambrose Barbeaux?”

Adrian wet a towel in the basin and set it to the side. Garrett glanced toward the door. It was only a few steps. He took a breath and forced himself to relax. The pent up quivering in his muscles eased. Adrian had done a lot to prove he could be trusted. He still couldn’t though. Not completely. Even allowing this was almost more than he could handle. Adrian turned back to him, towel in hand.

“Ambrose is a silly noble so in love with her he’ll do anything she asks. They are married in case you wondered. We took their name when she formally adopted us about fifteen years ago. Here, lean your head back. What about you?”

The urge to leap out of the chair nearly won out as Adrian laid the towel across his face. It was warmer than he’d expected. There was sharp stabbing pain in his hands and he realized he’d grabbed the arm rests. He relaxed his grip.

“Do you have any family Garrett?”

Family? The word conjured images of a phantom reality. Bunk beds and broken broom sticks. Whips and sewing needles. He could no longer separate what was memory and what was nightmare.

“No.”

“Ah, I’m sorry.” Gentle fingers squeezed his shoulder for a moment. The warmth almost seemed to burn him through the thin fabric. “Just relax there for a minute.”

Garrett took a slow deep breath the warm soft scent of the wet cotton easing some of the tension. He never took this kind of time when he shaved. Typically he just wanted to make sure having the mask on wasn’t going to be irritating and itchy. The quiet sounds of Adrian moving around the room didn’t put him on edge as he expected. He wasn’t sure what to think about that. Only a week ago he’d been a prisoner of this man now he was sitting in his house ready for a shave as if there was nothing unusual about it. It had been a very strange week.

The towel lifted and Adrian grinned down at him. Garrett looked away and heard Adrian sigh. The lather was cold after the warm towel. Garrett stared straight ahead unwilling to give in to the impulse to watch Adrian. Warm fingers tilted his head and the blade rasped down the upper part of his cheek. He barely felt it. Adrian hadn’t lied about his skill. A few times it almost seemed as if his fingers lingered a little too long the caress sending shivers along Garrett’s spine. By the time Adrian was using the towel to wipe away the excess lather Garrett was more confused and conflicted than he could remember being in a long time. His stomach dropped as if he’d stepped off an unseen ledge as Adrian leaned down over him.

“I like the scruffy look on you, but this is better.”

Garrett swallowed around the sudden tightness in his throat. “Well I’ve never exactly been accused of being fashionable.”

Adrian chuckled and stood. “They’d have to see you first.”

Garrett couldn’t help the smile at that. “They never do.”

“I did.”

“Actually I think I remember getting hit before you even realized who I was.”

“Oh…yeah. I was pretty pissed with that pair I’d been hunting all over the Manor.”

“The lovers? I ran into them in one of the rooms.”

“They were supposed to be on duty the shits.” Adrian’s smile faded the look in his eyes becoming somber. “I am sorry about what happened Garrett.”

“I know you’ve told me.” Garrett’s breath hitched as Adrian reached down and took his wrist in his hand.

“You didn’t deserve this.”

“No one deserves the Thief-Taker’s attention.” Garrett tensed as Adrian ran his fingers over the back of his hand.

“How are you doing? Are they still hurting?”

“Only if I try to use them.”

Adrian nodded. “August seemed very optimistic about your recovery.”

“I’m glad someone is.”

“Garrett I—“

A pounding on the door interrupted him. Garrett looked over at Adrian who shrugged and got up.

“August you don’t have to-“

Basso shoved the door open and stormed past Adrian. Garrett got to his feet unsettled to see the naked rage in Basso’s face.

“Basso what’s—“

“We’re leaving. Right now. Let’s go.”

Garrett frowned at him. “What’s this about Basso?”

Basso jabbed a finger at Adrian. “I’ve spent all last night and this morning trying to find out just what’s been going on. You think Orion got one over on you, it’s nothing compared to what this scum is doing.”

“Now wait Basso-“

“No, you shut up Adrian. I trusted you! I trusted you with Garrett’s life! With my own. No, we are leaving.”

Garrett looked from Basso to Adrian. “Basso maybe you should calm down. You are the one who told me we could trust him.”

“That’s before I found out he’s Rozzen Barbeaux’s son!”

“Rozzen? The pirate?” Garrett turned to Adrian who held up his hands. No wonder the woman had been so intimidating. She was someone he’d heard and read about but never expected to actually meet. Not even the navy had been able to defeat her fleet. She did as she pleased. What was she doing here and what was her interest in Thaddeus Harlan? Maybe it was good thing she hadn’t been at breakfast to see his clumsiness for herself. She might have killed him on the spot.

“I was trying to tell you but you can guess why I didn’t want to.”

“Yeah I can guess.” Garrett clenched his jaw wondering why his chest hurt like he’d been hit. Adrian hung his head wringing the towel in his large hands. Garrett wondered what else he’d neglected to mention. It meant little now. The damage would have been done regardless. Besides, it wasn’t Adrian who’d threatened his life.

“Let’s go Garrett. I’ve got us a way back across the river.” Basso walked toward the door clearly expecting Garrett to follow.

“Garrett wait…I know what she wants you to do. I can help.”

“You can help? You know she threatened to turn me back over the General, that or kill me herself if I don’t do what she wants.”

“I know.”

“You aren’t really part of the Watch are you? What’s your angle on this? Why did you really help me?”

Adrian flinched at each question. “I was supposed to join the Watch and find a way to get to you. Madma Xiao Xiao was supposed to help with that as well. She agreed to plant the sword but her poisoning you was her own doing. Mother was furious but Xiao is nearly as well connected and powerful. Mother knew fighting her in her own territory would be a lost cause. No one wants you dead. No matter what she said, Mother and the General want you alive. Something about some book that went missing after Orion was killed.”

Garrett growled. Not this again. “That book is long gone.”

“I was afraid you’d say that. If the book is truly gone then with the Baron and his followers dead you’re the last Attuned left in the city.”

“What?” Garrett fought to breathe. “That—no I’m not.”

“Let’s just go Garrett. Enough with this religious bullshit.”

Garrett stared at Adrian who looked back at him with a mix of pain and hope. Adrian shook his head and stepped forward.

“I won’t stop you Garrett. But please promise me you’ll be careful.” He reached up as if he was going to touch Garrett then seemed to think better of it. “I’ll do whatever I can to keep you safe.”

The words hurt like physical blows and Garrett turned on his heel and left the room. He wasn’t getting involved in another political upheaval. He wasn’t getting involved. He didn’t look back as Basso followed him out.

“Hey, are you alright?”

Garrett looked over at Basso. They’d made their way down to the ruined bridge and were waiting for Basso’s contact. Basso raised his eyebrows at him.

“Cause you ah…you’re even more quiet than usual.”

“What is there to talk about Basso?”

“Oh I don’t know, maybe the fact that you’re the prize catch for anyone wanting power in the City.”

“We’re not talking about that.”

“O-okay…well then what about Adrian?”

“We’re not talking about that either.”

“Dammit Garrett. You have to be upset about his trying to pull one over on us.”

“You seem upset enough for the both of us.” Garrett shifted his weight trying to get comfortable as he leaned against the crate.

“Are you telling me that you don’t care that he lied?”

“That’s not what I said. He didn’t lie outright, he simply didn’t tell the truth.”

“Oh like that makes all the difference.” Basso glared at him for a moment. “What is with you anyway? Why are you defending him? I figured you’d be telling me how terrible my judgment is and that you were right all along not to trust him.”

Garrett didn’t have an answer for that and chose instead to look out over the water. A boat was coming. He pushed away from the crate and walked toward the narrow pier. No matter how hard he tried he couldn’t find it in himself to blame Adrian. The man had helped in every way he could and even put his life on the line. So what if his adoptive mother was involved. It wasn’t like it was his fault. Well, maybe it was a little bit but he’d done a lot to try and fix his mistake. He frowned as the boat got closer. He recognized the men. Jeffers waved at them.

“Hurry it up. The Watch is patrolling the shore now and we don’t have much time between rounds.”

Garrett spared a glance back up at the Barbeaux house before climbing into the boat with Basso. The massive oarsman from before leered at him.

“Already kick you out of his bed huh? Gotta say you certainly don’t seem like his type.”

Garrett narrowed his eyes at the man and sitting down across from him lifted his foot and rammed it squarely between his spread legs. The man gasped and doubled over whimpering.

“Shit Garrett.” Basso chided him. “We need him to row.”

“He can still row. Now he can do it with his mouth shut. Unless he wants my foot in his mouth too.”

No one said anything else after that. Garrett watched the shoreline trying to ignore the rocking of the boat. He could see the clock tower. In the morning light he noticed something looked different about it but couldn’t quite place what it was. They came up on the opposite shore a few minutes later. Basso helped Garrett out and threw a couple of coins at Jeffers. He got a nod and then they were off.

“You’re lucky they didn’t kill us and dump our bodies.”

“You forget that Jeffers’ is one of Adrian’s men? I doubt he would have done anything at all.”

“Oh, yeah.” Basso smiled and gestured toward the gated entrance. “At least this time we don’t have to go through the House of Blossoms.”

“And just where were you planning on going Basso?”

Basso wrenched the rusted gate open. “You say that like you aren’t coming with.”

Garrett gave him a look as he walked past him.

“Oh fuck no. Garrett, you can’t be serious?”

“Were are my things?”

Basso sighed heavily. “I’ve got them stashed nearby. Are you sure about this Garrett? I mean how are your hands?”

Garrett looked down at them. As long as the stitches held and he didn’t do anything too crazy it should be fine. It was the sense of touch he was more worried about.

“Fine. Well…better.”

Basso grunted and shaking his head started walking. “I’m not risking my neck for you if you get caught again.”

Garrett smirked at the back of his head. “Right.”

Garrett stood in the clock tower. The climb had been difficult and had taken nearly three times as long as normal. He climbed through the window looking forward to sleeping in his own bed in the one place he felt completely safe. He stopped.

Something was wrong. Very wrong. The bookshelves had been pulled down, his books scattered across the landing. Who had been here? His work bench was littered with debris his tools and equipment missing.

Heart hammering he ran down the stairs sunlight filtered in pale shafts to illuminate the empty space. Completely empty. Everything was gone. The display cases were little more than kindling now glass littering the floor. He stood in the middle of the rubble breathing ragged a sour taste in the back of his throat. He turned slowly looking about. But how? It had only been a week. He’d counted on the superstition to keep the curious away and the unfinished construction to keep out others, but it didn’t seem to have worked on the General.

Light headed and sick to his stomach Garrett went to the space below the stairs. The mattress and pillows were shredded straw strewn on the floor. His notes lay scattered about, a footprint visible here and there on the wrinkled parchment.

He shuffled to the kitchen area only to find it also in shambles. He couldn’t breathe past the painful lump in his throat. It had taken him years to get everything he needed and he didn’t need much. Now it was all gone. Everything was gone.

He started for the stairs and saw the note pinned to the pillar with one of his arrows. He reached for it but numb fingers slid off the paper. Words were slashed across it in bold black ink. “Welcome home.” There was no signature but there was no mistaking who it was from.

Back against the wooden pillar he slumped to the floor and sat there eyes closed against the burning sensation behind them. What was he supposed to do now? Sure he could replace everything but now they knew where he lived. Opening his eyes he held his hands out in front of him. The repaired leather gloves covered the wounds but they were still there. They tingled painfully after the long climb. He slowly clenched his fists almost welcoming the pain that surged up his arms.

What was he going to do? If his hands didn’t heal and he couldn’t continue stealing as he had…what was he supposed to do? He couldn’t even sell any of his loot to keep himself fed now. Everything was moving too quickly. He’d always prided himself on being ahead of the game of being impossible to catch. But now things were shifting and it had all started with him deciding to go after the sword again. The Queen of Beggar’s warning sounded in his mind again. He’d set his own trap and then tripped it. He hadn’t been aware of just how driven he was and now it had cost him everything. Drawing his knees up he rested his arms on them. His whole body throbbed right along with the hollowness in his chest. Laying his head on his arms he gave in to the gnawing ache.


	12. Chapter 12

The Watch guards milled around the courtyard restless and unsettled. Adrian frowned as he walked up the steps to the front entrance of the manor. The massive guard at the door nodded to him as he passed.

“Captain.”

“Andrews. What’s going on?”

“Oh, the General’s going to reward the volunteers who found that thief’s lair.”

Adrian’s stomach did a nasty flip. He swallowed hard and took a breath before he spoke. “They found it?”

“Yeah and with only one causality. That Clock Tower’s haunted you know. But five of them scaled it and found all kinds of loot. Took all day to bring it down even with the pulley. You wouldn’t believe the stuff they found.”

Adrian gripped the hilt of his sword hard enough it hurt. “Really? Impressive then?”

“Yeah the fucker had whole sets of city plaques like they were trophy’s or something. They said it looked like he’d been living there for years.” Andrews shook his helmeted head. “Makes my skin crawl to think he’s been sitting up there like some bloody ghost looking down on all of us.”

“What about the thief though…was he there?”

“No.”

Adrian’s whole body relaxed and he caught himself with a hand against the pillar. His relief was short lived.

“The General left him a note in case he came back. Plus we’ve got guards stationed on rooftops nearby to keep an eye out in case they see anyone climbing it.”

“Any reports yet.”

“No but it’s not even second watch yet. Knowing your luck you’ll get to arrest him when he comes back.”

“I plan on being the first person he sees.” Adrian clapped a hand on the man’s shoulder and headed inside. He needed time to think. He never should have let Garrett leave. He would have no idea that he was in danger. But the Clock Tower? How brilliant was that? Adrian shook his head marveling at the audacity of it. The General was coming down the stairs the first watch Captain trailing behind him. Adrian recognized him as the one who’d been at the Crippled Burrick.

“Barbeaux.”

“General.”

“I trust you’ve heard the news.”

“Your men have been busy it seems.”

The General nodded and taking Adrian’s arm steered him toward the door. “That little shit had several fortunes worth of stolen goods hidden away. Including the late Baron’s legendary Heart of the Lion gemstone.”

“That’s rather impressive.”

“But you know what wasn’t there.”

Adrian nodded trying to keep his face as impassive as possible. “The book. It’s gone Thaddeus. He doesn’t know where either.”

The General locked gazes with him his eyes hard. “You were to bring him to me.”

“I am sorry. I didn’t anticipate him being healed enough to leave. He slipped out in the night.”

The General grunted and gestured to the door. “I’ve got some men to reward for risking their lives to find him and others to punish for failing me. Which category shall I put you in Adrian?”

“I will get him for you.” Adrian ground out.

“I certainly hope so. The sword is rather useless without him.”

Adrian turned to him. “The sword is useless anyway. It’s the book you need.”

“Oh, it’s not just the book. I know full well there is a primal stone in the hilt of that sword. I need all three of them.”

Adrian shifted and looked out over the courtyard. What was he going to do? This had become so complicated. He’d never expected Garrett to be so—fascinating—was the only word he could think of. The man was an enigma but there was something else there, something Adrian would never have believed possible. Just thinking about the thief had his insides chilling to ice while his skin grew uncomfortably warm.

“Shall I take a squad and go patrol in case he returns?”

The General nodded. “Find that fence of his, he’ll know where he’s gone.”

Adrian nodded and started down the stairs.

“Oh and Adrian,” The General smirked at him. “Break his legs this time.”

Gulping down the nausea Adrian nodded. “Yes sir.”

Evening was creeping along as Adrian wandered Stonemarket. He’d found a few men willing to patrol near the base of the clock tower. He’d questioned several street vendors and beggars but no one seemed to know where Basso had got to. If he could find Basso he’d find Garrett. He had to find Garrett, to warn him if anything. He’d figure out what to do about the General. Rozzen was playing a dangerous game doing this and he still wasn’t entirely sure what she stood to gain from the manipulation. Wouldn’t it just have been better to kill Harlan and been rid of him? Then again Harlan was the one thing keeping order in the City while the nobles fought over who would take control.

As a last resort he headed for the Siren’s Rest. It was the last place he could think of to look. He saw the wary glances as he walked inside. The Watch had never had much of a presence here and he’d have to watch his back if he didn’t want a knife in it. He nodded to the bar keep.

“I’ve got fifty coin if you can tell me where to find Basso the fence.” He kept his voice low watching the man’s eyes light up.

“You’re in luck. I just let him a room a few hours ago. He’s still upstairs.”

Adrian let out a breath and set the coin purse on the bar. “Was there anyone with him?”

“Not that I saw.”

“Dammit.”

“He uh… he’s not in trouble with the Watch again is he?”

Adrian shoved away from the bar. “Not yet. Which room.”

“Up the stairs, third on the left.”

Adrian knocked on the door, but there was no answer. He stood there for a moment a cold weight in his gut.

“Basso!” He pounded on the door. “Open up!”

There was a thud and muffled cursing. The door swung open and he glared down at a disheveled Basso.

“What the fuck Adrian! I haven’t slept in almost two days!”

“Where is Garrett?”

“He took his stuff and left. Now get out, I want to sleep.”

Adrian reached out and grabbed Basso by the front of his shirt and hauled him out of the room. “WHERE IS GARRETT!”

“Fuck, calm down! He probably went home.”

Adrian released him suddenly weak. “We have to go now. Get dressed.”

“What? What’s wrong? Is Garrett in danger?”

“When is he not? Did you know he lived in the Clock Tower?”

“Wait…how do you know?” Basso grabbed Adrian’s arm.

“I know because the General is so determined to capture him he was willing to kill his own men searching it.” Adrian shook him off. “I have to go. Either come now or meet me there.”

“I’ll meet you there.”

Adrian nodded. “And Basso, things might get—I might have to do some things that won’t sit well with you but anything I do it will be to keep Garrett alive. Do you understand?”

Basso nodded. “Go. I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

For the first time in his life Adrian was scared. Not just scared-terrified. He’d been in bad situations before but it had always been an adventure. He’d trusted in his skill to keep himself safe, but now it wasn’t himself he feared for. He ran. His boots pounded the cobblestones. Lungs burning and muscles screaming he skirted the bottom of the tower. No slender body lay crumpled on the pavers and there was no blood that he could find. Either Garrett wasn’t here or he’d made it up. Adrian swung himself up on the lower scaffolding and began climbing. Years of scaling ship rigging made his movements almost automatic as his mind kept repeating the same phrase.

Please be okay.

He stepped in through the window and fell over a pile of books.

“Dammit. What the hell?”

Getting to his feet he looked around. Fading sunlight filtered through the clock face setting the space alight with a golden glow. Broken glass glittered on the floor below like discarded jewels.

“Garrett?”

There was no answer. Heart hammering from more than the climb he descended the stairs. His knees threatened to buckle with each step his breathing ragged. “How the hell does he do that every day?”

He was careful to watch his step as he explored the space. He had a feeling if Garrett was here he’d be in the darkest corners. Walking past the stairs he came to what had to have been Garrett’s living space. Even destroyed he could tell it had been sparse. A flutter of paper caught his attention. Stepping over to the column he grabbed the sheet and ripped it down. Reading it he crumpled it in his fist. Heat suffused him for a moment and he slammed his fist into the wood. He took a cleansing breath and forced himself to calm down. He still had to find Garrett or at least clues to where he might be. He let the paper fall to the floor. Something rustled in the shadows. Hand going to his sword Adrian crept forward.

“Garrett?”

A rat shot out from under the pile of straw and between his feet. He turned to watch it scamper in the opposite direction to where the shadows were deepest. Was it just his imagination or had he seen something else? A soft blue glow that winked out after a moment. He inched forward careful of the scattered items on the floor. The shadows resolved into concrete shapes as his eyes adjusted.

Garrett sat huddled in the far corner. Adrian’s heart lurched and striding over he dropped down next to him. Garrett didn’t raise his head as Adrian laid his hand on his shoulder.

“Garrett…we need to get you out of here. It’s not safe.”

Garrett slowly raised his head the glazed look in his eyes sending a spiral of pain through Adrian. That was when Adrian realized the blue glow was coming from Garrett’s left eye. When had that started? It had always been an odd pale color compared to pretty brown of his right eye. He reached up and touched Garrett’s cheek just under his eye.

“Are you alright?”

Garrett’s eyes closed and he pulled his head away. “Fine.”

Pressing his lips together Adrian forced down the urge to shake the man. “No you’re not. You can’t stay here. We have to go.”

“No. I don’t.”

Adrian frowned, “Listen to me. I did not risk my life to save yours just for you to throw it away.”

“Really? Because I seem to remember you being the entire reason my life was at risk in the first place.”

“So you’re going to blame me for finding you when you’re the one who decided to come to the manor that night? Is that how it’s going to be Garrett? I didn’t take you for the kind of person to not take responsibility for their actions. Or is it just that your pride is too wounded?”

Garrett elbowed him out of the away and stood. “You need to leave.”

Adrian got to his feet and stood over Garrett. Staring down at the thief he tried to temper the frustration and anger. He watched Garrett’s defiant gaze waiver for a moment. The confident posture slumping just a fraction. It was the only confirmation he needed. The man was in pain and had lost everything he’d ever had. The attitude was his way of protecting himself. Adrian’s frustration melted away along with the anger. He’d never had to experience the kind of loneliness that Garrett lived on a daily basis. Garrett’s only defense in the face of this assault was to lash out at anyone who got close. At that thought it felt as his heart was being rent from his chest.

He stepped forward and gathered Garrett into his arms. The thief stiffened and Adrian heard the gasp. He didn’t let go even as Garrett pulled back. The stiffness quickly gave way to trembling. It made Adrian’s heart ache.

“Let me go.” Garrett’s voice was even coarser than normal.

“Not until you agree to leave.”

He felt Garret’s chest rise and fall in a sigh. “Maybe I had a plan.”

“Don’t give me that shit. You don’t plan any more than I do.”

Garrett made an odd sound that had Adrian pulling away so he could look down at him. “Did you just laugh at me?”

One corner of Garrett’s mouth twitched and he knocked Adrian’s arms away. “You are annoying. I did actually have a plan.”

“Oh really. Did it involving sitting here in the dark until Harlan decided to haul your ass out.”

Garrett’s eyes narrowed. “No. I need to get some information. I know a little bit about the primal but not enough. I need to know what makes me so important.”

Adrian smiled and reaching out pulled Garrett’s hood down. “I could tell you a whole list of things.”

Garrett’s glare didn’t have much heat to it as he rearranged his hood. “How did you get up here? I cut the ropes to the pulley they rigged up.”

“I climbed.”

Garrett nodded and glanced around. “I need to see if there is anything I can salvage then we can go.”

Adrian nodded. “Sure.”

Adrian stood at the window looking out across the rooftops. The sun had set and the buildings were lit from below by torches and braziers. He’d spotted movement on two different rooftops. He glanced over his shoulder but Garrett was busy sorting through debris. Taking a candle he’d found he lit it and set it on the sill. The signal would let the men know not to shoot them as they came down they tower. The men knew they weren’t to kill Garrett but Adrian didn’t want him wounded again either.

“I can’t find it.” Garrett walked up next to him and frowned at the candle. “What’s that for?”

Adrian pointed out the window. “So we don’t get shot on the way down.”

Garrett just shrugged and hopped up on the ledge. “You’re the bigger target.”

“Just be careful. Please. Basso should be waiting below.”

Garrett nodded and started down. Adriam leaned over the sill to watch him go noting how careful the thief was of his hands.

“Where are you going?”

“There is someone I need to talk to. What are you going to do?”

“Stall the general. Can you and Basso meet me at the Crippled Burrick first thing in the morning?”

“You’re going to make me stay up all day again, aren’t you?” Garrett’s voice was fading as he climbed down.

“Just promise me!”

“I promise.”


	13. Chapter 13

Garrett shimmied down the last section of scaffolding. His entire body ached and he tried not to think about the burning in his hands. A loose board twisted under him, dumping him on the street below. He landed hard on his side and lay there for a moment trying to catch his breath. This was probably a very bad idea. Pushing himself up he swayed before catching himself. Well this past week was full of bad ideas and worse actions. Glancing up the tower he could just make out Adrian. The man was nimble, no movement wasted. A little twist of something buried itself in his gut and he turned away. He didn’t have time to think about the handsome captain. He needed to find Basso.

He didn’t have to go far.

“Was that racket just now you? You aren’t hurt are you?” Basso trotted up a sack slung over one shoulder.

“I’m fine.” As soon as the words came out of his mouth he heard Adrian’s gentle voice chiding him. He shook his head. “Fine.”

“Right. Yeah sure. Where is Adrian?”

Garrett looked up. Adrian was well below where he’d been a moment ago.

“He’s got something else to do. I need to go see someone.”

“Sure. Do you need me because I’m beat? Mr. Overprotective woke me up so he could find you.”

Garrett frowned unsure why that unsettled him. “Go get some sleep. Adrian wants us to meet him outside the Crippled Burrick at first light.”

“Are you fucking kidding me? That early?”

Garrett tilted his head to the side and looked at Basso. Basso finally raised his hands admitting defeat.

“Alright. I’ll be there. Not sure what you two could possibly need me to help with, but I’ll be there.” He narrowed his eyes at Garrett. “If I didn’t know better I’d say you like the guy.”

Garrett tensed and turned way. “He’s been helpful.”

Basso chuckled. “That’s what we’re going to call it huh? Alright, well I’m off. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Garrett waited until Basso was out of sight before turning and heading for the abandoned chapel. There was only one person he knew who might have answers for him. He glanced back at the Clock Tower but Adrian was gone. He wasn’t sure he was ever going to fully understand the man. Nothing he expected ever happened around Adrian. He didn’t react like other people and for the first time someone besides Basso seemed to care about his personal wellbeing. It was a very odd feeling. But he wasn’t sure it was real. He knew Adrian was playing every angle and he wasn’t about to be played himself. Even if it had been a shock when the man had climbed the Clock Tower supposedly just to make sure he was alright. Who does that?

Erin was the last person he’d dared let into his life and even then their relationship had been a professional one. And look how that ended. He still wasn’t sure if she hated him or just resented his being critical of her recklessness. Adrian was completely different though. He didn’t feel the same pressure around Adrian that he’d felt with Erin. Erin had always challenged him on everything and played off their profession as a game. Games didn’t usually have life or death consequences. That attitude had bothered him the most. It was as if she treated his life as a game. It meant little to her.

Slipping through the gate he wondered if she was doing alright. Even if they’d not exactly seen eye to eye he still felt responsible for her. If Rozzen was to be believed then she was still out there taking jobs.

Now Rozzen was someone he was definitely going to be wary of. Adrian’s connection to her was another reason to be cautious. Though he had to admit he’d actually felt a little relief when he’d heard Adrian calling his name in the Clock Tower. It had snapped him out of the…whatever that had been. He traced a finger under his right eye wondering what Adrian had seen.

He paused at the stairs leading down into the main area of the chapel. He needed answers but he was also fairly certain he wasn’t going to like them. Ever since the accident things had been different. Most of the time it was helpful making him aware of traps and guard positions. Other times it was a pain. Literally. He’d thought it would stop after he’d gotten the primal out of Erin and sealed it back in the book. It hadn’t.

“Don’t lurk in the entry Garrett.” The soft voice came from somewhere below. “It’s a chilly night.”

Garrett descended the stairs. She sat in the same chair as usual her head turned toward the stairs as if she could see him. She lifted a bony hand and waved him closer.

“Come sit Garrett. You seem very tired.”

She poured a cup of tea and held it out to him as he approached. He carefully took it making sure it was secure in his palm his numb fingers wrapped around the cup. He glanced toward the empty chair next to her. The small table with a chess set had been moved to the side to allow room for the tea service. He looked down at the tea. It didn’t smell of poppies but of actual proper tea. Something he hadn’t had in ages.

“Please do sit Garrett. I know this day has brought with it many changes for you.”

He sat. Leaning forward he stared down at the tea. The warmth of the brazier was a nice change from the cool night air. He’d not realized how chilled he was until entering the warm space. The knot he’d barely been aware of in his chest loosened some as the warmth seeped into his aching body.

“Am I really one of the Attuned?”

She took a sip of her tea and relaxed back into her chair. “You ask for an answer you already know.”

Garrett closed his eyes and let out a breath. The old woman continued.

“Many centuries ago this city was taken care of by keepers of the primal. They guided the primal, used it to keep the city safe even in times of war. It’s one of the reasons that sometimes it’s still referred to as the Eternal City. But something happened and the primal was sealed away. Now, concentrated in the primal stones it can be a devastating force in the wrong hands. As you have experienced. It has gradually worked its way back into the city, giving life to it even as the city in return gives it life. It permeates everything. Which is why Erin’s corruption of it caused so much suffering. The stones are a means to manipulating it on a larger scale than what you personally are capable of.”

“What do you mean?”

“Only the Attuned can properly use the primal stones. Which is why Baron Northcrest and Orion were able to use them. Why you were able to use it.”

“But I didn’t. All I did was use the stone to draw it out of Erin and then used the book and key to seal it away.”

“None of which would have been possible were you not Attuned.”

Garrett set his tea to the side. “This makes no sense. Until the accident I…” Garrett’s voice trailed off and he reached up to touch the right side of his face.

“Your exposure to the raw primal awakened you. It changed you. You were always sensitive to it. Now just more so. The primal needs you to maintain the balance. You were able to restore it before. Now you must maintain it protect it from those who would misuse it.”

“By going up against the Thief-Taker General? No,” Garrett shook his head and got to his feet. “I’m a thief not an assassin and I barely survived my last encounter with him.”

“He’ll take everything from you.”

Garrett clenched his jaw. “He already has.”

“He’s taken your ability and your home. But those things are not who you are. You are more than just the Master Thief Garrett. Denying it like you deny your regard for the Captain doesn’t make it any less so.”

Garrett snapped his head around to look at her. “What did you say?”

Thin lips curved into a smile. “There is little you can hide from me Garrett. No one has ever put themselves at such risk for you and you are not as unaffected as you would like to seem.”

“I don’t trust him.”

“He’s given you his respect and demonstrated his loyalty. Now it’s up to you what to do. You face a challenge unlike anything you’ve ever faced. You are going to need to trust. If the General is able to use your abilities to unleash the power within the primal stone-“

“He won’t because I can’t.”

“Garrett, look at me.”

Garrett slowly turned to face her. She leaned toward him and he was unnerved to find the blind eyes looking directly at him. Something glimmered in them, a faint green deep within the white. When she spoke again her voice was soft.

“Child of the shadows, this City nurtures you but demands your attention in return. You cannot separate yourself from the city. It’s very essence runs in your blood.”

Garrett looked down at his hands. What was he supposed to do? What could he do?

“I don’t know what you expect of me?”

A thin hand rested on his forearm. “I expect you to use that brilliant mind of yours.”

A light drizzle wet the street as Garrett made his way to the Crippled Burrick. The deep blackness of night was slowly fading to a dark grey as morning arrived. At least the rain and the early hour meant he met no one on the street. Even the Watch patrols seemed to have taken refuge from the wet. He approached the tavern cautious of any lurking guards. He found Basso outside the window they’d escaped through the last time they’d been here. Had it really only been a few days? It might as well have been a lifetime.

Basso yawned and stretched. “So, did you get the information you needed?”

“After a fashion. Adrian here yet?”

“Haven’t seen him.”

Garrett looked around at the buildings. Something seemed off. It wasn’t raining hard enough to warrant not seeing a single Watch guard. Hadn’t Adrian said they were keeping a special eye on the Clock Tower? Shielding his eyes from the rain he looked up. No guards on any of the rooftops either. What was going on?

“Here I brought you something to eat.” Basso held out a piece of bread.

“You eat it.” He turned back toward the street. There was a thunk and Basso screamed.

Spinning around Garrett stared at the shaft sticking out of Basso’s shoulder. Basso slumped to the ground clutching his shoulder.

“Oh fuck!”

“Just stay calm.”

“You fucking stay calm! I’ve got a fucking arrow in my shoulder.”

Garrett scanned the buildings but didn’t spot the archer. Movement in a window caught his attention. So that’s where they were.

“Get up Basso, you need to run.”

“Ah…fuck.”

Another arrow thudded into the side of the building making them both flinch. “Now Basso!”

“I’m going!” Basso struggled to his feet as Garrett kept an eye out for any other archers. Where was Adrian? The pounding of boots on the cobblestones had him scrambling to find a place to hide. A door opened someone bolting out as he passed. He had an instant to register the uniform before he was tackled to the ground. He lashed out kicking at the man to trying to get free.

“Garrett! Stop!”

Pushing himself up on his elbows Garrett turned to look at Adrian. The other man was breathing hard. He reached up to wipe blood from his split lip.

“Shit you kick hard.”

“What is going on? They shot Basso.”

“Yes I know.” Adrian reached down and pulled him to his feet. “Are you hurt?”

“No! But Basso-!”

Adrian grabbed him by the shoulders. “Garrett listen. The only way I can get to the General and the sword is with you. He’s been keeping it locked up and he’s not going to bring it out until he has you.”

“So you’re taking me to him then?”

Adrian nodded worry clouding his features. “I wouldn’t do this if there was another way.”

Garrett looked up at him and realized he didn’t like seeing the uncertainty and fear in the other man’s eyes.

“I know. I have to get that sword.”

Adrian blinked and straightened his arms dropping to his sides. “You-you’re okay with this?”

Garrett shrugged. “I need a way in. Just as long as no one decides to stab or cripple me then we should be fine.”

Adrian licked his lips his gaze darting over Garrett’s shoulder. “We have to make this look good.”

“Just watch the hands.” Garrett smirked at the shocked look on Adrian’s face and spinning on his heel took off running.

“Oh you little shit!”

Garrett slowed enough to allow Adrian to catch up. He didn’t have to fake being tired and sore. It was rapidly catching up with him. If he’d truly been trying to get away he wasn’t sure he would have succeeded. He heard Adrian’s shout and saw several guards turn toward them. Two of them brought up crossbows. Garrett slowed as if looking for an escape route. Adrian’s quick tread from behind gave him a moment to prepare. He twisted around and went to duck under Adrian’s swipe. Adrian anticipated him and Garrett found himself lifted off the ground and flung backwards. He hit a crate hard enough to drive the air from his lungs. Panting he stumbled to his feet. Worry flashed across Adrian’s face then he was diving forward before the other guards could join in and turn the capture into a beating. Garrett kicked at him but he couldn’t find the energy to fight anymore.

Adrian pulled him close for a moment. “I’m going to have to cuff you but it will keep them from hurting you.”

Garrett nodded swallowing hard. Had he made a mistake? Could he really trust this man? He didn’t move as Adrian put the cuffs on him and tightened the pin. He keep his eyes on Adrian’s face trying to discern if there was any duplicity there. Adrian caught him looking and frowned.

“Garrett, I promise you I will do everything in my power to keep you from harm.” He took Garrett’s wrist in his hands his eyes dark with something Garrett couldn’t place. “I’ll kill anyone who hurts you.”

Unsure what to do about the sudden surge of warmth Garrett looked away. “Let’s just get this over with.”


	14. Chapter 14

Basso staggered down the steps into the chapel. Several beggars converged on him but he shoved them away headed for where the blind woman sat primly in her chair.

“They got Garrett!”

“Yes. I know.”

“You know!”

“Basso, please come sit. We need to tend your wound.”

Basso twisted around to see Madam Xiao Xiao walking toward him. For once she was dressed conservatively in a long formal kimono patterned in reds and golds.

“What are you doing here?” Basso jabbed a finger at her.

“Xiao Xiao and I have been working together on this matter Basso.”

“This…what?” Basso let himself be guided into a chair. He stared at the Queen of Beggars trying to make sense of everything. He was still in shock after watching Adrian arrest Garrett and drag him off. His shoulder throbbed as he sank back in the chair. “What is going on?”

“We’ve been working behind the scenes to try and take down Thaddeus Harlan without toppling the existing power structure.” Xiao Xiao took a rag from one of the beggars and pressed it to his shoulder. He gasped but sat still.

“Sometimes pruning a plant too quickly and too much will kill the entire plant.”

“Yes, with the loss of Baron Northcrest the nobles were already set to go to war over the city. Harlan’s intervention has prevented that, but he has ambitions beyond simply maintaining control with the Watch.”

Basso nodded and took the tea offered him with a trembling bloody hand. He took a sip and set it down. “He’s even greedier than Garrett.”

“It’s a different kind of greed. A lust for power and control. Garrett has no interest in either.”

Basso snorted. “You’ve got that right.”

“Hold still this might hurt.”

Basso gasped and clutched at the armrest as Xiao Xiao yanked the crossbow bolt free. She immediately shoved an alcohol soaked rag over the room getting a yell from Basso.

“That fucking hurts!”

“Well it’s better than getting an infection.”

Basso glared at her for a moment before turning to the Queen of Beggars. “What is your guys’ plan?”

“It’s already in action. The two major players have moved into position.”

“You mean Garrett and Adrian?”

“Yes the infernal sheers are sharp.” The white head dipped. “Though there is one other that has the power to undo everything.”

“What? Who?”

Xiao Xiao stepped back to admire her handiwork. “The wife of Ambrose Barbeaux.”

“Rozzen.” Basso gritted his teeth. “Is she wanting to consolidate her husband’s position?”

“We believe so. He indulges her and few if any in the city know who she truly is.” Xiao Xiao pulled over a stool and perched on it. “She must not regain the sword.”

“Where did she find it? Why is it important?”

“The weapon itself is of little value. It’s the stone imbedded in the hilt that is precious.” The Queen of Beggars drew her shawl closer about her bony shoulders. “But the stone is merely a rare pretty trinket without Garrett.”

“What does Garrett have to do with this?”

“Everything.”

Basso grunted. “Great, so we are trusting the most conflict avoidant person in the entire city to save it?”

“He might surprise you Basso. As Adrian has surprised him.”

“That bastard better not hurt Garrett!”

Madam Xiao Xiao laughed and covered her eyes for a moment shaking her head. “Are you forgetting that he climbed the clock tower just to check on our little thief? He won’t allow any lasting harm.”

“Eh, yeah I remember now. Arrogant shit woke me up trying to find him. So what are we going to do?” Basso looked from one woman to the other.

“We are going to wait. We’ve set things in motion and they must come to their completion.”

***

Adrian shoved the guard aside. “Stop gawking and get back on your patrol.”

“Yessir Captain, sir.” The young man bobbed his head and trotted off.

Adrian shook his head and glanced over at where Garrett sat on a bench flanked by two more guards. He looked completely at ease his shackled hands dangling between his knees. Adrian watched Garrett as he turned his head scanning the grand entry of the manor. His gaze followed the routes of the guards and then went to each visible exit. Adrian found it rather fascinating to watch. That and he realized he had the oddest urge to run his finger down that perfect aquiline nose. He cleared his throat and turned away before he was caught staring.

“Captain Barbeaux!”

Adrian turned to see the Captain of the first watch striding down the stairs. He never could remember the man’s name.

“Sir.”

“The General wants the prisoner brought up. You’re off duty.”

Adrian narrowed his eyes at the man. “He’s my prisoner I’ll take him to the General.”

“Want to make sure you get credit is that it?”

Adrian turned and reaching down pulled Garrett to his feet. Their gazes locked for a brief moment and Adrian saw the uncertainty in Garrett’s eyes. He squeezed his arm gently hoping to reassure him before turning back to the other Captain.

“Well you certainly don’t deserve any credit. He’s my prisoner. I’ll see to him.”

“Suit yourself.”

Adrian guided Garrett up the stairs to the room the General had taken as his temporary office. A map of the city lay spread out over the large table. The General stood arms braced on the table as he looked down at the map. Adrian felt Garrett tense. Stepping slightly behind Garrett he placed a hand on his shoulder, the other gripping his arm. He kept the pressure light as he rubbed his thumb along the base of Garrett’s neck. He felt some of the tension leave and wished they didn’t have to go through this. Though it was Garrett who stood to lose the most.

“General sir.”

“Come in Captain. I trust you have news for me.”

“I have the thief sir.”

The large frame straightened and pivoted. Garrett pressed back against him as the man lumbered over. Adrian saw the blow coming and let Garrett go so he could roll with it. The crack of the backhand sent Garrett stumbling to the side. Harlan chuckled and hooking his cane through the shackles on Garrett’s wrists forced him to the ground. Adrian took a shuddering breath but didn’t move. His chest burnt and he had to consciously force himself to let go of his sword. Not yet.

“Hello Garrett. I knew it wouldn’t be long before I had you back in custody.” The General bent down to look at him. “How are the hands?”

Garrett gasped and jerked as Harlan brought a foot down on his hand. Adrian clenched his fists biting the inside of his mouth to keep from saying anything.

Harlan straightened to look at Adrian. “I thought I told you to break his legs.”

“Yes sir, but with all due respect I didn’t think you’d want him dying just yet. He’s still recovering from the earlier injuries and I’ve seen men go into a fugue state and never heal from such things.” It wasn’t a lie. He was fairly certain that Garrett wouldn’t be able to handle much more abuse, either mental or physical. “He won’t be escaping this time sir. I will personally guarantee it.”

“Take him downstairs till I’m ready for him. And Captain…if he escapes this time, you’ll be the one who hangs.” He stepped back and removed the tip of his cane from the metal.

Adrian nodded. “Yes sir.”

Reaching down he pulled Garrett to his feet. Garrett was oddly pliant offering no reisistance. Adrian was afraid to look at him. This could all so easily go horribly wrong and they would both die. Or he would die and be unable to protect Garrett from whatever it seemed the General wanted him for.

“Oh and Adrian.”

Adrian paused and glanced back. “Sir?”

“Your mother is here. You should go say hello once you are finished with the thief.”

Adrian nodded and quickly headed for the door pulling Garrett with him. This was not good news. At all. She was supposed to back on her ship. What was she doing here now? He took Garrett through the servant’s corridors to avoid the rest of the guards. Garrett didn’t make a sound the entire time and if Adrian hadn’t had a hand on his arm he would have thought he was little more than a specter. Adrian opened a door and let them into a hall way. They’d set up a series of prison cells in the basement. He’d put Garrett in one of them this time. He wasn’t about to make him stay in the larder again. They probably hadn’t even cleaned the blood from the floor. The makeshift cell wasn’t much bigger than the larder but it would have to do. He’d have a couple of guards loyal to him stationed outside until he was back on duty.

He quickly undid the shackles. Letting them fall away he rubbed Garrett’s wrists and inspected his hand for damage. His knuckles were raw but nothing was broken. The other man didn’t move or raise his head so that the only thing Adrian saw was the leather of his hood.

“Are you alright?”

The hood bobbed once. Adrian sighed and letting go of Garrett’s wrists leaned down to try and look him in the face. Garrett turned away but not before Adrian saw the blood from the split lip. He grabbed Garrett’s shoulder and turned him to face him.

“I promise everything will be alright Garrett.”

The look in Garrett’s eyes went from guarded to something softer just before he pulled away.

“Just find out where the sword is. I don’t want to have to wander the whole manor again.”

Adrian chuckled. “I’ll find out where he’s keeping it. I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

Garrett nodded and stepped away to look around the room. “I’ll wait here.”

“Garrett…” Adrian knelt down and pulled a small dagger from his boot. He held it out to Garrett. “Here. Just in case.”

Garrett frowned and then Adrian realized his mistake. He let his arm drop and looked away.

“I-I’m sorry.”

“It was a nice thought. Even if I could hold it I wouldn’t need it.”

“Right. I-I better be going.”

After posting two guards outside the door with strict instructions that no one entered he went to find Rozzen.

She was sitting with the first watch Captain and Harlan in a refurbished parlor on the second floor. The room was sparse but a fire crackled in the hearth and lit the drab interior. Rain pelted against the windows. Aidrian steeled himself. He might claim Rozzen as his adoptive mother but she was more of an employer than anything. If she was here it was because she was invested in what was happening. Had she lied about her reasons for wanting him on the Watch? He’d thought it was to get close to Harlan to kill him. But if she was here now that couldn’t be the case. All she’d told him was to join the Watch and get close to Harlan. But why?

“There’s my boy. Is the thief secure?” She lounged on a divan one leg laying across the pillows as she smoked her pipe. She was wearing her casual ruffled shirt and breeches. A pistol crossbow lay on the pillow next to her in easy reach should she need it. He’d seen her use it with deadly accuracy.

“Yes.”

Rozzen smiled and took a puff of her pipe. “Good. Thaddeus and I were just discussing your future with the Watch.”

Adrian glanced over at the General then back to Rozzen. Unease prickled along his spine. “I hope I will continue to have one.”

“Well that depends on how well the next few days go. You see, that thief is more important than we originally thought.”

“Garrett is?” Adrian couldn’t keep the shock out of his voice. He looked to Harlan who smirked.

“Without him the sword is useless.” Rozzen continued.

Adrian kept his expression as neutral as possible. “What does the sword have to do with anything?”

“Everything son.”

“War is coming.” Harlan spoke up. “The city states know that the Baron’s fall and the Graven uprising have created an opening. A chance for them to claim our City. We are defenseless and ill equipped to fend off an invading force.”

“And you think Garrett can help with this how?”

“You’ll see soon enough. Go get some rest. You did well today.”

Adrian ducked his head and left the room. The unease had grown into a full blown worry that gnawed at his gut. At least he had some assurance that they weren’t going to kill Garrett. He thought about going back downstairs to check on him but that might have seemed odd since he was officially off duty. Instead he went to eat and then headed for the makeshift barracks. As he lay on a bunk he stared up at the ceiling. Rozzen was up to something. Something she wasn’t telling him. He’d known her for most of his adult life but he was beginning to realize he didn’t really know her at all. She’d convinced him to join the Watch in order to get close to Harlan but had never told him why. He’d get more answers that evening.

Adrian woke in a panic. He’d dreamed that the General had hung Garrett while he’d slept. He didn’t stop shaking until after he was dressed and on his way downstairs to check on the thief. It was just a dream after all. A different set of guards stood outside the room. They nodded to him as he unlocked the door and let himself into the room. It was dark so he pressed the switch. Nothing happened.

“Garrett?”

Nothing. Not even a whisper of movement. Was he asleep? Had they moved him? Opening the door he stuck his head out.

“They didn’t move the prisoner did they?”

“No sir. He’s been in there all day.”

Adrian frowned and shut the door again. He stood there for a moment before checking his uniform for a match box. Striking a match he found a lamp and lit it. The room was empty.

“Dammit Garrett!”

“What?”

Adrian spun around in a circle and nearly dropped the lamp. “Y-you…shit.”

Garrett just smirked at him his arms folded over his chest as he leaned against the door. “So what’s going on? Did you find it?”

“No, but listen…something weird is going on.” Adrian set the lamp down on the small table. “The general seems to think that you are connected to the sword somehow.”

Garrett’s eyes narrowed and he shifted his weight. “How did they find out?”

“Find out what?”

Garrett looked down for a moment. “They want to use me to control the primal like Northcrest tried to do.”

“Wait…so how exactly are you supposed to do this?”

Garrett shook his head. “I don’t know. Last time there was a book, a ring and a stone involved. This time there is just this sword with a stone in the hilt…and me.”

“Well they seem to think that the city is going to come under attack and I guess they think they can use this…primal to repel any invaders.”

Garrett looked at him. “The primal is pure energy. You can’t just…oh.”

“Oh…Oh what?”

Garrett shook his head and pushed away from the door. “The stone is a way to channel the primal, but without an Attuned to sense and manipulate the primal…”

“And you are one of these Attuned.”

Garrett nodded. “Unfortunately.”

“No this is good. It means they won’t kill you. They can’t.”

“Well that’s one upside.”

“Okay so now we just need to get the sword and get you out of here.”

“That was the plan.”

“Oh come on, work with me here.”

“I’m trying to.”

Adrian glowered at Garret who ducked his head but not before Adrian saw the start of a smile.

“Stop teasing me, this is serious!”

“I’m the prisoner here. Not you.”

Adrian opened his mouth then realized something. “You’re right. They want you and the sword together, don’t you see. You don’t have to steal it—they are going to give it to you.”

“It took you this long to figure that out?”

“Hey now, you don’t have to be that way.”

“So how long do I have to wait?”

“Not long. I think they want to run some experiments first to see if it will work. We’ll need to come up with a plan.”

“I’ll plan as I go along. Usually works out better that way.” Garrett lifted his hand and looked at his palm. The black thread of the stitches were visible under the strip of leather that crossed his palm.

“Are you sure?” Adrian stepped closer to him wishing he could discern what the thief was thinking. As usual he was nearly impossible to read, only the slight narrowing of his eyes betraying anything.

Garrett raised his head to look at him. “Of course.”

“Alright. Glad one of us is.” Adrian patted him on the shoulder surprised when Garrett didn’t immediately step away. “I’ll go see what Rozzen and Harlan are up to and find out when they plan on getting this whole circus show started.”

They both looked over as there was a knock at the door.

“Captain? The General wants the prisoner.”

Adrian sighed. “I guess we’re out of time.”

“Looks that way.”

“I meant what I said. I won’t let anything happen to you.” Adrian adjusted the sword at his hip.

“I know.” Adrian looked down at Garrett to see the slightest smile on his lips. “I trust you.”


	15. Chapter 15

Garrett found himself once again shackled and led between two burly Watch guards. Adrian led them, occasionally glancing over his shoulder. This whole situation was absurd. He should have been able to just steal the sword and go. He looked down at his shackled hands and grimaced. If only. He couldn’t even pick a lock right now. Not until he was healed.

He was a little surprised when he realized they were heading for the ceremonial room. He’d thought it destroyed. There was still plenty of evidence that they were in the process of restoring it. He wasn’t exactly excited about being there again. Not after last time. They walked up the stairs to the balcony that overlooked the main room. The rubble had been cleaned up and the pillars replaced. The ceiling overhead was still open to the elements and the torches hissed and sputtered in the drizzle. He looked down into the room as they walked along the balcony. A short dais was set up in the middle of the space. Near it was a table on which lay the sword and a box. He glanced at Adrian to see him also looking down at it. His stomach clenched. He didn’t get nervous before a job but this was anything but a typical job.

Figures moved in the shadows behind the pillars. He remembered quite vividly hiding behind them as the Thief-Taker General had tried to kill him. What was this, the third time he’d come to this manor to steal something? Maybe the third time would be the charm. At least this time he had help. Maybe. He still wasn’t entirely certain he could trust Adrian. Whatever happened he would deal with it. Just like he always had.

Once they reached the main floor the General and Rozzen stepped out of the shadows. There was another man with them who looked disturbingly familiar. Garrett couldn’t quite place him at first. The odd pendant around his neck reminded him. He’d been one of the ones officiating Orion’s healing ceremony. But what was he doing here?

Garrett kept his face impassive as he was brought to a stop in front of the pair. Rozzen was smirking while the General frowned.

“Chain him up.”

A rush of dread filled Garrett as the guards led him over to the dais. One of them stepped on a pressure plate and two posts rose out of the ground on either side. That was new. He looked over to see Adrian staring at him with a pensive frown. It probably would be a bad idea to let them chain him to the posts. Just a few more seconds. They had to take the shackles off before they could chain him. He’d have a split second opening. It would be all he needed.

The first guard went to secure the chain while the second produced a key to unlock his shackles. He nodded his head slightly at Adrian but didn’t wait for a response. The instant the lock sprang loose he dropped into a crouch and kicked the guard’s legs out from under him. He didn’t pause to see what happened. Flinging the shackles at the second guard he caught the man in the face. There was a spurt of blood and a startled scream. Garrett jumped from the dais and sprinted for the table. The General’s enraged roar spurred him faster.

“Shoot him! But remember we need him alive!” Rozzen yelled.

Garrett ducked as a bolt thudded into the table as he scooped up the sword. He spun and took off for the safety of the shadows behind the pillars. Searing pain shot through his leg and he stumbled.

“Garrett!”

Garrett looked down to see the feathered end of the bolt sticking out of his leg. This was going to make running less fun. Each step sent fire down his leg. The pounding of booted feet was getting closer. He needed to get to the stairs. He slid to a stop and twisted to the side to avoid the guard’s lunge from behind the pillar. He wasn’t so fortunate with the second one. The sword went skittering across the tiles. He pushed himself up and with his good leg kicked at the guard. The man fell back with a grunt clutching his midsection. He made it to his feet in time to see Adrian grab up the sword.

“Give it to me Adrian, quickly!” Rozzen was striding across the space.

Garrett’s breath caught in his throat as he watched. Adrian looked back at him then to Rozzen. Garrett clenched his jaw as Adrian stepped toward the woman. He should have known. It was a mistake to trust the man. Just when he thought it was all over and he’d be leaving without the sword Adrian stopped next to the table and grabbed the box.

“Adrian…what are you doing.”

“I’m not going to allow you to do this.”

Garrett stared at him trying to process what he was seeing. No time. Guards were converging on him.

“Run Garrett!”

He didn’t need to be told twice. He ducked behind a pillar and ran for the stairs they’d just come down. No one was guarding them. There was a flash and a bang. Garrett yelped as he was thrown to the side debris pelting him. The General must have upgraded his arrows. Garrett scrambled to get to his feet. His leg was numb. He glance down to see that the bolt had snapped off when he’d fallen, blood trickling down his pants. He stumbled forward and was tackled from behind. Flailing he struggled to get free. The guard hit him stunning him for a moment. He caught a glimpse of the General looming over him then a rag was shoved over his face and everything went dark.

***

Garrett sputtered as water splashed in his face. Coughing he blinked and looked around. His shoulders were aching as was his leg. He realized he was standing on the dais held in place by a length of chain on either arm. Rozzen stood in front of him holding a pitcher. She narrowed her eyes at him and he tensed waiting for the blow. It didn’t come. Instead she looked to his left. He followed her gaze. His heart lurched seeing Adrian crumpled against one of the pillars. He couldn’t tell if the man was still alive or not.

“You’ve cost me much little thief. Were you not needed for this ceremony I would flay you.” Rozzen tossed the pitcher away.

“It’s time to begin. Everything seems to be in order.” Garrett looked over to see the General with a sheaf of papers.

“Bring the items.” The strange man with the pendant gestured to the General.

The box was placed back on the table, the sword laying before it. They opened the box and took out the book Garrett had last seen lying next to the desiccated corpse of Orion. How had they found it? Where had they gotten it from?

“Now remember Garrett is crucial to channeling the primal into the stone. Do not harm him.” The man gestured to Rozzen who stepped forward and produced something out of her pocket.

Garrett watched as she put the ring on and turned it in the mechanism on the book.

“Now, let us begin the channeling of the primal.”

The man began chanting and at first Garrett thought it was going to be for nothing. Then he felt it. It was much like right before a storm would roll in, the air becoming heavy, laden with ozone. Garrett jerked back against the chains as tendrils of bluish green energy began to seep out of the ground. It crawled toward him and the sword they’d placed in front of him. The sensation was much stronger than anything he’d felt before. He didn’t know what to do about the sensation that swept over him that was part pain part elation. He opened his eyes not realizing he’d closed them and was shocked to find that everything was overlaid with energy. His gaze swept the chamber. He could easily pinpoint each of the guards. Reaching out he pulled the tendril of energy connected to one of them. The man shuddered and slumped. Scanning the room again he spotted Adrian. The energy around him was paler than the others.

Instead of pulling on the thread this time he tried pushing. Adrian gasped and sat up.

“Stop him! He’s going to ruin everything!”

Garrett turned his head just as the odd man placed his hand on his chest the stone on his pendant flaring to life. Pain shattered Garrett’s concentration and with a cry he jerked pack.

“Get away from him!”

A sword erupted from the man’s throat. Adrian yanked the blade free as the man fell.

Garrett started to thank Adrian when another surge of pain hit him. What was happening? The energy was coming too fast and he couldn’t stop it, couldn’t control it.

Adrian let the man fall and turned to take care of the rest of the guards. The fight led him away from Garrett. He finally cornered Harlan who tried to shoot him. Adrian whipped his sword around took the man’s arm off at the elbow.

“Stop! Stop! I’ll pay you, whatever you want. Just name your price.” The General clutched his arm to his chest as he scrambled backward.

“My price? You would have tortured Garrett for days? Be thankful that I’m more merciful. I’ll be taking your hand for my trophy case.” Adrian sneered at him before pinning him to the floor with his sword.

A blast of energy hit him as he stood.

“He’s out of control! You have to stop him Adrian. He’ll destroy the whole city!” Rozzen screamed.

Adrian looked at the sword laying at Garrett’s feet. It glowed with an unnatural light, reacting to Garrett’s presence and the primal mist swirling at their feet. Garrett stood frozen eyes wide as the energy crackled around him. Every so often his whole body would shudder and a surge of energy would snap outward. Each wave was getting stronger, the light nearly blinding.

Adrian looked at Rozzen and striding over to her grabbed her wrist and pulled the ring from her finger. “If he dies you’re next.”

Grabbing the book he headed where they had chained Garrett. Another surge of energy knocked him off his feet his exposed skin tingling painfully. Scrambling to his feet he darted forward wary of another blast. Garrett’s right eye was ablaze with green light but his gaze locked on Adrian as he got closer.

“Don’t…”

“I’ll make it stop. I promised I wouldn’t let them hurt you.” Adrian edged closer.

Garrett’s eyes rolled back in his head his body convulsing. Adrian dropped to the floor the energy searing by overhead. Surging to his feet he stepped close to Garrett the stone clutched in his fist. Putting the key to the book he turned the mechanism. Something hit him from behind slamming him into Garrett. Screaming filled the air along with a brilliant white light.

Adrian blinked and tried to breathe through the thickness in his chest. He raised his head. His arms were wrapped protectively around Garrett. The glow was gone but an ache was spreading from his middle. Garrett moaned. Adrian tried to pull back to look at him and gasped as agony flooded his senses. Blinking away the tears he looked down at his blood stained tunic. A first it didn’t register what he was seeing. It wasn’t possible.

“No…no…Rozzen, why?” He clutched Garrett closer one hand running down his back until he came to the tip of the sword. She’d run them both through.

“No one should have that kind of power.” He turned his head to watch her walk around them. She stepped close her eyes hard and cold. She pried the stone from his grip. “Especially not some filthy little taffer. You betrayed me Adrian. You who I loved as a son. You were to be the next captain of the Hanged Maiden. And now look at you.”

She shook her head and stepped back. “You can die with him.”

“Rozzen please—“ Adrian choked and spat blood.

She ignored him and unlocked the chains holding Garrett’s arms. They clattered to the stone floor the sound echoing in the large space. Garrett slumped the chains no longer holding him upright. Adrian clutched Garrett to his chest. As gently as possible so as to not jar the blade Adrian sank to the ground. Garrett’s head rolled forward to rest on his chest.

“Garrett?” Adrian whispered. “Garrett please answer me.”

“I hate you so much right now.”

“I know. I know. I’m sorry.” Adrian tried to smile through the tears. He tightened his grip as Garrett began to tremble. He watched Rozzen pick up the book and pocket the stone. Next she grabbed the sword. With a last glance at them she strode out of the room. He looked down as Garrett grabbed the front of his tunic his face twisted with pain.

“This really hurts.”

“Yes, I know. I’m sorry.”

“Stop saying that.”

“But I am. I couldn’t protect you.” He rested his chin on Garrett’s head and tried to focus on breathing. It was getting harder all the time. Each breath more difficult than the last. “I just…wanted to protect you. Ever since that…first…night…Just wanted you to…..to trust…”

Garrett gripped Adrian’s tunic pain radiating through him. Adrian’s voice grew fainter with each word and then he was silent. Garrett realized with a sickening jolt that he’d stopped breathing.

“Adrian?” His grip on the fabric tightened and he had to fight the urge to shake the man. “Adrian I don’t hate you…”

He lifted his head only to have Adrian’s head fall forward the loose blond hair feathering around his face. He looked at the now familiar features. Tears still ran down Adrian’s cheeks getting caught in the day old stubble. His eyes were half open, the once vibrant hazel glassy and faded. The horrible pain in Garrett’s chest became more pronounced. He rested his forehead against Adrian’s and closed his eyes. He was so tired and everything was agony.

“I’ll always trust you.”


	16. Chapter 16

Basso wiped rain out of his eyes. The downpour had given way to a light drizzle. Madam Xiao Xiao walked ahead of him her umbrella bobbing over the Queen of Beggars. There was a tension in the air and he rubbed his shoulder gently. He could see the wall and the upper story of the Baron’s manor now. A strange glow emanated from behind it.

“We must hurry!” The Queen of Beggars trundled ahead faster than he thought a blind woman should have been able.

He tensed as a pair of Watch guards came running toward them. They didn’t pause their faces ashen.

Another one stumbled along behind them clutching his bloody arm. “He killed them…the Captain killed everyone.”

Basso ran forward and stopped the man. “Who, Captain who?”

“Captain Barbeaux! He turned on the General!”

“Basso, there is no time! We must go now!”

Basso let the man go watching him stagger away. “What the fuck is going on?”

The old woman led them toward the rear of the manor. Basso wondered how she knew where to go but she seemed confident. They entered through a rear servant’s entrance and started down stairs. Something shook the building.

“He’s losing control. We must hurry.”

“Who is losing control? Of what?!” Basso had to trot to keep up with the women.

Through another massive door they ascended a set of stairs. The strange light glowed ahead of them. Basso’s skin prickled. There was a blinding flash and screaming. The three of them were thrown to the floor. Basso got his feet first and helped the Queen of Beggars to stand.

“No…” She clutched at Basso. “No…what did she do?”

She kept a firm grip on Basso as they walked down the stairs to the room below. The glow was fading and with it the odd tingling. Basso rounded the column at the end of the stairs and stopped. Adrian knelt with his back to them.

The Queen of Beggars let him go and started to make her way across the room skirting the dead bodies. Swallowing Basso followed her the sound of Xiao Xiao’s heels not far behind him. Basso recognized one of the dead as Harlan, his right arm lay a short distance from his body. Finally, the shit bucket got what he deserved. He looked back over at Adrian wondering why he didn’t get up. Then he noticed the blood and the sword buried hilt deep in his back.

“Adrian! Fuck! Where is Garrett?” Running forward Basso stumbled to a stop and sank to his knees just beyond the dais. Adrian was curled protectively around Garrett. Unblinking eyes stared straight ahead. Basso had seen that look on dead men before. Seen it in the face of victims of the gloom. Basso let his gaze fall to the slender form nearly enveloped by Adrian.

He refused to believe was he was seeing. Garrett’s eyes were closed his head resting against Adrian’s chest fingers clutching the bloodied tunic. He could have been asleep. The six inches of steel sticking out of his back told another story.

“Oh Garrett…” Basso wiped at the tears and after a moment reached out and pulled the sword free.

“No! Basso don’t-“

The surge of energy sent Basso flying. He skidded across the floor coming to rest next to a dead guard the sword landing nearby.

“What the fuck was that?”

“Get down!”

Basso flattened himself covering his head as another blast rocked the room. Debris rained down on them. When it finally settled he lifted his head peeking over at the dais. Garrett and Adrian were gone as was the dais and most of the middle of the room. Dust rose in thick clouds obscuring most of the space

Movement on the far side of the room caught his attention. His heart hammered in his chest as he watched Adrian get to his feet. The tall man swayed for a moment and shook his head. Basso felt his head, sure he’d hit it too hard when he’d been sent flying across the room. Adrian was dead. Maybe he was dead now too. Adrian raked loose hair out of his face and reaching down pulled up a limp Garrett. Cradling the smaller man in his arms he started for the middle of the room

Basso lurched to his feet as Madam Xiao Xiao and the Queen of Beggars seemed to materialize out of the dusty haze. Adrian stopped and looked at each of them.

“When did you guys get here?”

“Adrian…?” Basso inched forward wary of another flying lesson.

“You are safe now child.” The Queen of Beggars smiled and reached out to touch Adrian’s arm. “You did well.”

Adrian frowned and looked down at Garrett. “He’ll be alright?”

“Yes, he just needs sleep now. Come this place is not safe any longer.”

“But they were dead…” Basso sputtered as he followed the little group. “You were both dead!”

Adrian looked down at him. “No. I promised.”

“If Garrett had truly died Basso this whole city would have went with him.” The Queen of Beggars said. “Unlike Erin, Garrett is attuned, where she corrupted the primal and would have unraveled the fabric of the city, Garrett is very much a child of this city. Its shadows raised and nurtured him. This city is as much a part of him as he it. The primal not only kept Garrett alive but healed them both.”

Basso nodded and glanced down at the sword on Adrian’s hip. “You really sure you want to keep that thing…I mean considering where it’s been?”

Adrian quirked an eyebrow at him. “It’s my sword. I’ve had it since I was a teen. I’m not getting rid of it just because of what happened.”

“Right…okay then.” Basso shook his head and kept walking.

“Did you see Rozzen? Did she escape?” Adrian stopped at the top of the stairs and peered down at the room.

“Everyone was dead when we arrived.”

“She has the book, sword and stone.”

Madam Xiao Xiao looked over at the Queen of Beggars who nodded slowly once. Xiao Xiao shook her head and started walking again.

“Those items must be recovered. If the ceremony was a success and the stone is infused then she wields a power she cannot hope to control.”

“I-I don’t know, I tried to use to stone and the book to stop what they were doing to Garrett.” Adrian’s voice was strained as they walked along the empty hall toward the exit. “They were hurting him.”

“And you stopped them.” The Queen of Beggars told him.

Basso watched as she paused to put a hand on his arm patting it briefly before touching Garrett’s face.

“You are fortunate to be alive. Both of you.”

“Where are we going now?”

“I have rooms ready at the House of Blossoms. You can rest there.” Madam Xiao Xiao opened the door for them.

The rain had finally stopped but everything glittered with the wet. Low clouds scudded by overhead occasionally allowing a glimpse of the late afternoon sky. The air was cool and damp and laden with the heavy scent of the rosebushes. Basso’s stomach growled and he realized that he hadn’t eaten since the night before.

“Once you both have rested there are things we need to discuss.” The Queen of Beggars said. “Rozzen represents a much greater threat.”

“What about the nobles? Who is going to oversee the Watch now?” Adrian readjusted his grip on Garrett.

“Your brother.” Madam Xiao Xiao tapped Adrian with her umbrella. “He’s quite brilliant.”

Basso chuckled watching Adrian’s face register both pride and jealousy at the same time.

“You however are going to have to accompany Garrett.”

“To get the items back?”

“And find out who of the city states will ally with us.”

Basso rubbed a hand across his forehead. “Can we finish talking about this after we eat?”

Garrett sat on the ledge outside the clock tower. The night was crisp and cool the stars close and brilliant. The moon was just rising the light dancing over the water. He looked down at the city, the golden glow of lamps softening the blunt shapes of the buildings. For the first time he could remember the urge to go down and steal what he could was gone. He knew he could if he wanted to but right now he was content to be where he was. He held his hands out in front of him. The wounds were gone, only a thin white scar remained on the backs and palms of his hands. The one on chest was even less noticeable. Laying his hands in his lap again he closed his eyes.

If he concentrated he could feel not just the thrum of the clock gears but the life of the city below. It pulsated with the energy of thousands of lives. He opened his eyes watching the threads of energy flare and then fade. He wasn’t sure he’d ever get used to it. He looked out across the water beyond Auldale and Moira. Somewhere out there Rozzen waited with her fleet.

Madam Xiao Xiao and the Queen of Beggars seemed to think he would be able to stop her. With a little help.

He looked up at the soft thump. Adrian smiled at him and handed him a cup.

“Here. You looked like you were cold.”

The cup was warm and the scent of herb tea wafted out of it. He took it with a nod.

“Thanks.”

Adrian shrugged and then carefully folded his large frame to sit next to him. “This is a really nice view.”

“Best in the city.”

“I can see why you like it up here.”

“It’s quiet.” Garrett took a sip of the tea savoring the subtle flavors. “So when do we leave?”

“In a fortnight. August is preparing letters for us to take. How does it feel to be an official envoy?”

“I’ll let you know when we get back.”

Adrian chuckled and Garrett smiled to himself. Adrian had a nice laugh, deep and sincere. A comfortable silence settled over them as they drank their tea. Adrian cleared his throat.

“So…I never did get to thank you…you know for what you did.”

Garrett looked over at him. “Adrian in the month that I’ve know you you’ve done more for me than any else my entire life. You don’t need to thank me.”

Adrian’s smile was tinged with sadness. He looked away but not before Garrett saw the glimmer of tears in his eyes.

“I…I was certain we were both going to die. I couldn’t stand knowing I’d failed you.”

Garrett frowned at set his tea down. He shifted to face Adrian. It took him a moment to speak past the tightness in his chest. He kept reliving the moment he’d realized Adrian was dead. The way that deep voice had softened into nothing.

“I watched you die Adrian. You-“ Garrett paused and took a breath looking out over the city. “I still don’t understand why…?”

“Why what?”

“Why you ever decided to help me. I’m just a thief.”

He started as Adrian reached over and took his right hand pulling it up to inspect it. “Do I need a reason to do the right thing? Thief or not you didn’t deserve that kind of treatment. And well…the more I was around you the more I came to respect you.”

Garrett almost snorted at that. He pulled his hand free of Adrian’s almost reluctant to lose the warmth.

“You think I’m joking.”

“Of course I do.”

“Garrett, you are one of the smartest men I’ve ever met. Life dealt you a shitty hand and you not only made do with it you became a master at your chosen profession. I’m still trying to figure out something you can’t do.”

“Row.”

“What?”

“I can’t row a boat. Actually I hate boats.” He glanced over to see Adrian staring at him his mouth hanging open. “I’m serious.”

“Do you have any idea how much that hurts me? You realize you are talking to a pirate.”

“I’ve known that for a while, yes.”

“I am going to fix this.”

“Fix—no. No boats.”

“No, no boats. My ship.”

Garrett groaned. “Your ship?”

“How else do you expect to travel up the coast?”

“Umm, land? The coast is land.”

“No the ship will be faster.”

“I’m not going on a ship.”

“We’ll see.” Adrian chuckled and Garrett smiled despite himself.

Picking up his tea he drained the rest of it. It was a beautiful night. He settled back into the warmth at his side and watched the moon rise.


End file.
